


Потерянные слова

by AllegraG, White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Этот мир почти забыт, но всегда есть те, кто помнит немного больше.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст был начат для репки команды куроко на ЗФБ-2018 по заявке "маюака, постапокалипсис, последний компьютер" и закончен для спокон-ББ 2018.  
> Бета и волшебница: Элот  
> Спасибо Смутно за планы по спасению мира и VernonDudley за то, что читала всё в процессе:)

****

**РАКУЗАН**

Чихиро проснулся. Под закрытыми веками было слишком светло и слишком жарко от яркого солнечного света. Чувство оказалось таким неправильным и непривычным, что Чихиро подскочил на постели.

Умудрился проспать?

Древний монстро-будильник бодро тикал на прикроватной тумбочке и показывал половину восьмого утра. Незадёрнутые шторы сиротливо жались к стенам, словно пытаясь спрятаться от солнца, которое в это время ещё должно было скрываться за свинцовыми ночными тучами. Метеорология никогда не была сильной стороной Чихиро, но занудный внутренний голос настойчиво твердил, что это очередная аномалия. Хуже того: аномалия аномалии. Тучи опускались на территорию Ракузан с заходом солнца, скрывая небо, и расходились только к полудню. Чихиро упал обратно и обречённо накрылся одеялом почти с головой, искренне считая, что в такой день не стоило делать лишних движений и заранее понимая, что это ему не светит. 

— Тебе просто лень.

Сейджуро беззвучно распахнул дверь и вошёл без стука, выставив перед собой термокружку, как щит, и беспощадно улыбаясь. 

— Мы собирались выехать позже, — сделал неуверенную попытку Чихиро, осторожно отрывая голову от подушки. Солнце било в глаза так сильно, что защитные очки хотелось надеть уже сейчас. 

— Посмотри в окно и собирайся.

Потёртый металл кружки привычно коснулся ладони, мысли немного прояснились, и Чихиро подумал о времени.

— Выезжаем в десять, как планировали?

— Сейчас, — тон не предполагал возражений. Хоо слетел с плеча хозяина вниз и уставился на Чихиро мерцающими электронными глазами. Сейджуро окинул их обоих оценивающим взглядом и, оставшись доволен результатом, вышел, мягко закрыв за собой дверь.

— Почему чиню тебя я, а слушаешься ты его? — вопрос был риторическим, речевой модуль робоптицы не работал ещё тогда, когда они только подобрали Хоо. Навыков Чихиро не хватило даже для того, чтобы добраться до элементов управления, не говоря уже о ремонте. Неподконтрольность и постоянно сбоящая программа делали робозверька непредсказуемо живым.

Чихиро провёл пальцами по тревожно-красным линиям на стальных крыльях и подумал о том, что краску нужно будет обновить по возвращении. Кофе в кружке слегка остыл. Даже не верилось, что Сейджуро разбудил его не сразу как проснулся сам,– наверное, отвлекли каким-нибудь очень срочным и очень важным делом, других у лидера Ракузан, конечно, не было.

— Ты тоже не знаешь, зачем мы едем? — Чихиро потянулся и отхлебнул из кружки, — слушай, Хоо, а давай останемся тут? Пусть сам едет, раз такой таинственный.

Хоо умильно и почти осмысленно приоткрыл клюв и громко им щёлкнул, потоптался по постели и Чихиро, ловко балансируя на длинных лапах, и невысоко подпрыгнул, расправляя крылья.

— Мне всё ещё кажется, что в тебя по ошибке установили какую-то не ту программу, птицы так себя не ведут. 

Кофе оставался на самом дне, Хоо словно почувствовал это и решительно слетел с кровати на пол. Чихиро отбросил одеяло и опустил босые ноги на холодный пол. Посидел так несколько секунд, снова забрался в тёплое убежище и закрыл глаза. Ещё пара минут, и он будет готов встречать новый день. Хоо быстро застучал коготками по полу, и, судя по звукам, пару раз пересёк маленькую комнату. Металлические крылья раскрылись с характерным скрипом, и Чихиро привычно уклонился. Хорошо, что робозверь не менял траекторию полёта, и каждый раз они оказывались в одном и том же положении: Чихиро наполовину свешивался вниз, а Хоо прыгал на подушке, всем своим видом намекая, что пора вставать.

— Ну, вперёд. Куда-нибудь туда, куда мы едем.

Всё было собрано и подготовлено ещё с вечера, но Чихиро всё равно ещё раз проверил все инструменты, крепления мотоцикла и уровень заряда, краем глаза наблюдая за Сейджуро, занятого инвентаризацией остального. Выглянувшее солнце успело прогреть воздух почти до летней температуры, и им пришлось расстегнуть плотные кожаные куртки, чтобы не свариться прямо в них. Тяжёлая, неповоротливая махина, с багажными кофрами и широкими сиденьями, больше напоминала ущербную машину, чем привычный мотоцикл. Честно говоря, Чихиро предпочёл бы взять бронированный внедорожник, в котором можно было комфортно спать и ни о чём не беспокоиться, но Сейджуро был абсолютно непреклонен.

У дальнего складского помещения штаба их уже ждали. Лео наблюдал за последними сборами с изрядной долей тревоги и с явным усилием удерживался от комментариев. Чихиро видел, что ему тоже не по душе погода и планы Сейджуро. Эйкичи, чьё дежурство на охранном посту выпало на сегодня, ещё накануне выразил своё беспокойство мощным ударом по плечу. В восторге был один Котаро, и это раздражало. Чихиро подозревал, что не его одного. Хотелось сказать, что это не игра и не развлечение, хотелось устроить выговор за несерьёзное отношение, особенно когда Котаро беззаботно уселся за руль. Подвох был в том, что Чихиро и сам не знал куда, зачем и на сколько они уезжают. Больше неизвестности бесили только укоризненные взгляды. Как будто он мог отказаться!

Вообще-то, мог. Мог остаться в Ракузан и не ехать во внезапно нарисовавшуюся поездку. При должном старании у него даже получалось вообразить, что Сейджуро бы с этим согласился. Но тогда беспокоиться пришлось бы уже Чихиро. И ждать. 

— Сей-Сей, может, поедете завтра? — всё-таки не выдержал Лео и обвёл всех троих выразительным взглядом из под ресниц. Чихиро пожал плечами и отвернулся к кофру, проверяя не выложил ли Сейджуро под шумок его книгу, как в прошлый раз. Небольшой томик оказался на месте, и это настораживало ещё больше.

— Лео. Без нас ничего плохого не случится, — слова тяжело впечатались в солнечный воздух, обретая вес и силу. Лидер Ракузан не предполагал, он знал наверняка. 

“Всё плохое следует за нами”, — мысленно продолжил Чихиро и застегнул куртку, рвано дёрнув собачку. Молния чуть заедала на середине. 

— Сейджуро, я всё проверил, — круживший в воздухе Хоо спикировал на плечо и зацепился стальными когтями. Чихиро машинально погладил птицу и протянул Сейджуро перчатки свободной рукой.

Котаро спрыгнул на землю, не дожидаясь, пока его сгонят, всё ещё восхищённо рассматривая тяжёлый туристический мотоцикл так, словно первый раз его видел. Если бы Чихиро предложил, он бы с удовольствием махнулся с ним местами. Но Чихиро не стал даже пытаться.

Сейджуро выкрутил затемнение очков на максимум, намотал вокруг шеи белый шарф и не менее пафосно, чем Котаро до этого, забрался на железного коня. С той лишь разницей, что выглядел он, как картинка из книги, а не как мальчишка, которому подарили первый велосипед.

— Берегите себя! — слишком громко сказал Лео и на автомате придержал Котаро за рукав.

— Пока! 

— Рассчитываю на вас, — улыбнулся Сейджуро и завёл мотор. Чихиро поспешил занять пассажирское сидение. 

— Разнесёте какие-нибудь приборы — убью, — он выразительно посмотрел на товарищей, — Эйкичи это тоже касается, передайте.

Лео скривился, но не стал ничего добавлять. Уж он-то постарается избежать лишних проблем. Если очень повезёт.

***

Чихиро не обмануло размеренное и неторопливое начало поездки. Хоть Сейджуро и объезжал стороной самые густонаселённые районы, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать внимания, на улицах всё равно было полно людей, подозрительно воодушевлённых неправильной утренней погодой. Чихиро уже казалось, что солнце почти нарочно издевается и слепит даже сквозь максимально затемнённые очки, когда Хоо слетел с плеча и устремился к своему каменному тёзке на крыше храма. У двух птиц — причудливой статуи божества и маленького робота — не было ничего общего, кроме имени.

Сейджуро плавно остановился у самых электронных ворот и просто сдвинул очки на лоб вместо того, чтобы подкрутить настройки. Охранная система распознала посетителя и услужливо распахнула створки, приглашая внутрь. Сейджуро никогда не пользовался своими привилегиями, предпочитая обычный пеший вход в храм парадному въезду. Чихиро же нечего было поведать электронным богам, даже если они действительно находились в храме. 

… В день, когда они познакомились с Сейджуро, солнце палило так же сильно, превращая всё вокруг и их самих в плоские бумажные силуэты.

— Мне кажется, мы уже встречались, — сказал вместо приветствия Сейджуро, отыскав его читающим книгу на крыше обветшалого дома.

— Ты всем эту лапшу на уши вешаешь? — с любопытством спросил Чихиро. Он даже не разозлился толком, такой нелепой казалась ситуация.

— Разумеется, нет, Чихиро, — собственное имя, так легко слетевшее с губ мелкого рыжего мальчишки совершенно его не удивило. Разве кто-то мог не узнать нового лидера с феноменальной памятью?

— Выучил базу данных и считаешь себя особенным?

Сейджуро рассмеялся. Мелодично и неуловимо знакомо.

— Мне показалось, что ты похож на человека, которого я знал. Но это не так. Я — Акаши Сейджуро, — он слегка поклонился, прикрыв разноцветные глаза, — новый лидер Ракузан. Ты ведь можешь вскрыть электронный замок?

… Чихиро усмехнулся неожиданным воспоминаниям, разглядывая солнечных зайчиков, разбежавшихся от хромированных труб мотоцикла. Вскрыть электронный замок на двери библиотеки штаб-квартиры. Это могло бы стать потрясающе банальной интригой и манипуляцией, если бы только слово “банальность” вообще можно было применить к Сейджуро. Но когда Чихиро понял, во что влип, отступать было слишком поздно. 

Чихиро выудил из кофра книгу, открыл, лениво разыскивая место, на котором закончил.

“Я надеюсь, что мой приезд не будет для тебя неприятным сюрпризом. Я просто не могу поехать куда-нибудь в Европу или Мексику и уверять себя, что это то, что мне надо, чтобы расслабиться. Мне бы хотелось сказать тебе что-нибудь веселое…”

Книга была странной. Писатель, её главный герой, застрял в незнакомой стране, его занесло так далеко от друзей и любимой, что письма шли к нему неделями. _Связь с внешним миром была практически утрачена._ Чихиро очень смутно понимал, что это могло значить — в его жизни никакого _внешнего мира_ не было. Писатель находился почти в полной изоляции, не зная языка, на котором говорили там, где он оказался, не понимая ни людей, ни их обычаев. Единственной радостью оставались встречи с такими же путешественниками, как и он, которые говорили на его языке и разделяли его ценности. Иногда повествование так захватывало Чихиро, что он пытался представить, каково это — слышать, но не понимать, превращаясь в немого и почти глухого. Мысли эти хоть и были гнетущими, но заставляли торопливо перелистывать страницы. К сожалению, последние пару глав писатель задавался очевидно надуманными этическими вопросами, и Чихиро со скукой ждал возвращения к основной интриге. 

Сейджуро вернулся минут через двадцать задумчивым и слегка взъерошенным, солнце лишь углубляло и без того тёмные тени на его лице. Чихиро не нравились эти обязательные визиты, они угнетали и раздражали одновременно. Хоо всё ещё кружил в небе, заставляя тревожно задирать голову вверх.

— Всё в порядке?

— Я предупредил Шинтаро, что мы будем завтра к полудню.

Чихиро выразительно промолчал. Он так и не смог решить для себя, что его бесит больше: Шутоку или Кайджо. Ладно, хоть в этот раз обойдётся без последних. Сейджуро самым тщательным образом завязал шарф, запустил двигатель, симметрично, как по линейке, обхватил пальцами руль и аккуратно поехал к восточным воротам. Чихиро едва-едва держался за сиденье, всем своим видом демонстрируя ленивую расслабленность, и вёл безмолвный обратный отсчёт.

Восемь. Храм остался позади — такой огромный и подавляющий, но уже не имеющий власти над ними, полный забытых богов.

Семь. Сейджуро всегда узнавали, поворачивали головы вслед. Какая-то исключительно его аномалия. Или харизма, как говорил Лео. Или сплошное неудобство, как думал Чихиро.

Шесть.

Пять. 

Четыре.

Три. 

Освещённые ярким, болезненно слепящим солнцем, ворота немного напоминали разверстую пасть чудовища, блики были такими острыми, что о них, казалось, можно было порезаться.

Два. 

Впереди показалось кроваво-красное поле ликорисов, разрезанное полосой дороги, Хоо занял своё место, вцепившись когтями в куртку.

Один. 

Чихиро крепко обхватил Сейджуро, подался вперёд и прижал подбородок к его плечу. От резко набранной скорости перехватило дыхание, мир словно сдвинулся с места и понесся мимо. Красное море цветов разбегалось от них испуганными волнами.

Сейджуро в одно мгновение стряхнул с себя статус, обязательства и тщательно установленные ограничения. Чихиро почти физически почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось, и они перестали быть частью Ракузан. Осталась только скорость. 

Ликорисы закончились, и мотоцикл полетел по узкой полосе асфальта среди высокой, уже подсыхающей полевой травы. Воздух пах пылью и жаром. Чихиро натянул на нос шарф, устроил подбородок у Сейджуро на плече и закрыл глаза. Солнечное тепло, движение, настойчивый шорох травы и равномерная вибрация мотора рождали невероятное чувство узнавания, как будто эта поездка уже случалась, и мгновение растягивалось, превращаясь в вечность. Чихиро заворожила эта игра, и он поддался ей, пытаясь вспомнить то, что вспомнить невозможно.

***

Через несколько часов они остановились прямо посреди бесконечного моря травы и в молчании съели по банке консервированной фасоли из старых запасов. Биоразлагаемые упаковки изрядно потрепались, надписи на бумажных этикетках почти стёрлись, но кое-где остался удивительный бирюзовый цвет, цвет воды в тихой южной лагуне со старых открыток.

Хоо наблюдал за ними, вцепившись в седло мотоцикла и склонив голову направо. Возможно, снова сбоили контакты видеодатчиков. Чихиро привычно открыл книгу, но не смог прочитать больше пары строк, глаза зудели даже при максимальном затемнении. 

“Энтузиазм Ины изменил восприятие окружающей обстановки Ингхэмом. Теперь ему нравились белозубые улыбки лавочников и блестящие глаза ребятишек, выпрашивающих у них миллимесы”. 

Ингхэм — главный герой — начал порядком раздражать Чихиро. Лишившись привычного круга общения, он с лёгкостью изменил свои представления о том, что правильно и неправильно. И так же легко и безответственно вернулся к прежнему восприятию мира, встретив давно знакомого человека, чьим мнением дорожил. В странном книжном мире настойчиво повторялась мысль, привлекавшая Чихиро как болячка, которую хочется сковырнуть. Что меняет человека больше: дорога или люди, с которыми её проходишь?

Сейджуро был удивительно спокоен, словно бесконечность и безвременность травы заполнили его целиком, стерев всё лишнее с постоянно сосредоточенного и серьёзного лица и оставив только внутреннюю тишину. Глаза за дымчатыми стёклами казались почти незнакомыми. 

Чихиро вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что они тоже должны будут измениться, уехав. Интересно, настолько ли сильно, как Ингхэм? А если нет? Тогда что отличает их от Ингхэма?

— Я когда-то читал, что шаманы боялись летать на самолётах, — сказал Чихиро. Голос звучал гулко, высокая трава впитывала звук. — Они говорили, что душа не успевает за телом и может потеряться в пути. Наверное, это страшно: уезжать и не знать, встретишь ли ты себя на другом конце дороги.

Сейджуро будто не сразу услышал его, задумчиво потрогал колесо мотоцикла носком ботинка и ответил:

— Может, это не душа, а что-то другое не успевает нас догнать?

В горле запершило от пыли. Чихиро закрыл лицо шарфом, Сейджуро почти бездумно повторил это движение, и они снова сели на мотоцикл. Чихиро обернулся, и увидел, как лазурно-голубые обёртки исчезают в дорожной пыли.

Они ехали довольно долго, прежде чем среди полевой травы начали попадаться деревья, — сначала мелкая поросль, потом всё более и более высокие. В небе появились пушистые белые облака, и стало немного прохладнее.

Во время очередной короткой остановки Чихиро увидел на листьях маленького каштана знакомую голубовато-белую пыль, которая слегка искрилась. 

— Рядом есть исследовательская станция. Или маленький город. Поищем?

Сейджуро задумчиво посмотрел на мотоцикл:  
— Ты знаешь, нам нельзя задерживаться. Мы можем посмотреть, если уложимся в стандартный час.

Чихиро улыбнулся, почувствовав себя спокойнее: пожалуй, не так уж сильно они изменились. Облака уплотнились и окончательно затянули небо. Они проехали не больше пары сотен метров, прежде чем обнаружили новую асфальтовую дорогу с белым бордюром, уводящую направо. 

— Точно станция, — убеждённо сказал Чихиро. — Едем?

Сейджуро безмолвно кивнул, и они свернули.

Голубоватая пыль становилась всё плотнее, осенняя ржавчина выцветала, и листья каштанов стали походить на кружевные снежинки, которые Лео так любил вырезать к новому году. Когда ряды белых деревьев резко кончились, сменившись обычной зелёной травой с мелкой порослью лиственных деревьев, Сейджуро сбросил скорость, и Чихиро увидел остатки бело-голубой стены с чёрными пятнами копоти от взрыва.

Станция оказалась совсем небольшой. От центральной башни осталась ровно половина, четкая вертикальная линия лазерного среза обнажила все внутренности перекрытий, лестницы, жилые и вспомогательные помещения, как на чертеже или модели. Внизу переливалось защитное поле, под которым продолжали работать системы охлаждения центрального энергоблока — механическая жизнь после жизни. Они будут работать ещё лет десять-пятнадцать, а потом автоматически выключатся, когда станция уже не будет представлять никакой опасности для людей. Если здесь будут люди.

Большое здание справа от башни почти не пострадало. С огромных металлических дверей начала слезать голубая краска, и надписи почти не читались. Чихиро был уверен, что это складское помещение, но вскрывать замки и лезть внутрь было опасно: если внутри что-то осталось, оно наверняка разлагалось всё это время, и в запертом помещении могло скопиться достаточное количество опасных испарений, чтобы поездка завершилась прямо здесь. Сейджуро покачал головой, придя к такому же выводу, — им обоим не хотелось смотреть на кости.

Располовиненная огромная коммуникационная тарелка — диаметром раза в два превосходящая Чихиро — валялась на земле. Её то ли не успели закрепить, то ли что-то ещё пошло не так. Хотя здесь всё явно пошло не так. Чихиро уверенно залез под тарелку и довольно хмыкнул: ценность плат была сомнительной, но они вместе с проводами прекрасно подходили для обмена. Погибшая станция могла на какое-то время продлить жизнь тем приборам, что остались в Ракузан. Чихиро медитативно закручивал винты металлического кожуха одной из карманных отвёрток, когда зубы заныли от острого привкуса меди. Воздух загустел, и Чихиро накрыл мягкий и плотный поток чужого дара. Он на ощупь сгрёб добытые запчасти и осторожно пошел на поиски. 

Сейджуро нашёлся с другой стороны тарелки — тихий, напряжённый, с запрокинутой к небу головой. От него волнами расходилось нечто, меняющее реальность вокруг. Сам Сейджуро менялся тоже, словно кадры разных жизней накладывались друг на друга. Чихиро дождался, пока снова появится тот, который его, с тонкой полоской случайного шрама на левой скуле, и коснулся холодных пальцев. Когда только успел снять перчатки? Чихиро почувствовал бегущее по телу щекотное электричество. 

— С тобой всё в порядке? Я тут собрал всё, что можно, — он подсунул Сейджуро под нос спутанный комок проводов в яркой изоляции и тусклые платы микросхем. — Можем ехать.

Сейджуро бездумно провёл пальцем по толстому зеленому проводу, потом по кисти Чихиро, по рукаву кожаной куртки и положил ладонь на его шею. Чихиро почувствовал пульсацию потока, его прошило разрядом, и он _увидел_ : цветные потолки и чёткие обтекаемые формы зданий, высокие стены и змеящиеся по ним яркие солнечные лучи. Возникло странное ощущение, как будто он _видит_ даже не время — некую параллельную реальность, где всё так же блестят на солнце эти белые купола зданий, вычеркнутые лазерным лучом из истории этого мира, но не из истории вселенной.

На самом деле всё это время Чихиро стоял и молча смотрел в разноцветные глаза Сейджуро, в его суженные до точек зрачки, и был отвратительно материален.

Потом всё закончилось и пошёл дождь, неприятная серая морось, в которой белые руины, казалось, излучают свет. Хоо сел на плечо Чихиро и протопал в капюшон, цепляясь когтями за куртку.

— Спрячься лучше сюда, — проворчал Чихиро и пересадил робоптицу в наружный карман седельной сумки. 

— Нашёл железяку-невероятно-полезную-для-работы-других-железяк? — немного вымученно улыбнулся Сейджуро, провожая взглядом добычу, исчезающую в кофре.

— Ты же не Котаро! И эта шутка мне порядком надоела, — Чихиро нахмурился и натянул капюшон, принимая правила игры. Они снова делали вид, что ничего не произошло, и Сейджуро не терял контроль над своими способностями. Хотя Чихиро так и подмывало спросить о том, что они видели. Иллюзия свободы оказалась слишком хрупкой, а на вопрос, как далеко нужно уехать, чтобы достичь её настоящей, знал ответ только господин Ингхэм. 

— Поехали? 

Чихиро кивнул и наклонился за упавшими перчатками.

— Я тебя сменю.

***

За рулём мотоцикла было непривычно, мокро и странно. Из-за дождя свет фар обрел видимую плотность, росчерки капель превращали белый лес в карандашный набросок.

— В паре часов езды должна быть старая заправочная станция. Попробуем добраться до темноты, хорошо? — Сейджуро устало прижался к спине Чихиро и крепче обнял его за пояс руками. То ли для того, чтобы струи воды не затекали между курток, то ли просто потому, что так захотелось.

— Ага, — двигатель отозвался на поворот ключа мерным урчанием, и они продолжили путь. Чихиро следил за дорогой и думал о своём.

Погода в Ракузан всегда была так себе, а с октября по апрель становилось особенно противно и слякотно. Чихиро не любил это время. Серый тусклый свет совершенно не шёл их городу со старыми узенькими улочками, руинами небоскрёбов и автоматизированными механизмами храмов. Это был второй месяц после того, как Чихиро присоединился к команде нового лидера. Очень тоскливый, холодный и тяжёлый месяц. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Чихиро понимал, что сам виноват, но ещё не был готов сказать это вслух. Чихиро загонялся, не шёл на контакт с командой и постоянно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: ему всё время казалось, что его мнением пренебрегают, а его самого игнорируют. Тот день не был исключением. 

Чихиро изображал монументальную статую в одном из проулков за штаб-квартирой, недоумевая, как он вообще тут оказался. Сначала ему показалось, что заглючили очки — линзы неожиданным образом прояснились, и он машинально вскинул руку, чтобы проверить колёсико настройки, и обнаружил, что очков нет. И в этот момент изображение поплыло, искривилось причудливыми волнами, и вместо серой грязи проступил чистейший белый снег. Во всех окнах отразилось яркое солнце, цветными пятнами зажглись зонтики, под которыми люди прятались от падающих с неба крупных снежных хлопьев. Чихиро засмотрелся на следы, остающиеся на дорожке, и протянул руку, чтобы поймать особенно красивую снежинку, но она пролетала сквозь его ладонь.

— Волшебство, — тихо прошептал Чихиро.

— Прости, потрогать не получится, — Сейджуро стоял посреди белоснежной улицы, спрятав руки в карманы расстёгнутой куртки. 

Снег был иллюзией, в отличие от его носа и ушей, покрасневших от холода. Сейджуро медленно зашагал в его сторону, и Чихиро показалось, что следом за ним движется нечто, размывающее всё вокруг, кроме самого Сейджуро и небольшого кусочка реальности вокруг него. 

— Это “поток”. Что-то вроде управляемого течения времени, — Чихиро ощутил колкий запах замёрзшей воды, такой знакомый и забытый одновременно, — так здесь было раньше.

— Невероятно… ты можешь что-то изменить?

— Нет, не могу, — тихо отозвался Сейджуро, — только увидеть и иногда показать. Я подумал, тебе должно понравиться.

— Да.

У Чихиро не было слов. 

Он смотрел на Сейджуро, шмыгающего замёрзшим носом, — он впервые выглядел таким маленьким, живым и уставшим — и не знал, что сказать. 

Они помолчали.

— Извини, что тебе пришлось меня искать. Вырубай вай-фай и пошли, попробуем ещё раз со всем разобраться.

— Вай-фай? — Сейджуро смешно моргнул и по изображению снега пробежала рябь.

— Ну, трансляцию, картинку? Я где-то читал, что были такие устройства — “вай-фай роутеры”, они могли транслировать сигнал без физического контакта, — Чихиро изобразил руками абстрактную кривую, — ты как роутер.

Сейджуро озадаченно потёр переносицу, мимолётно улыбнулся, и снежная улица с людьми под зонтиками исчезла.

— Извинения приняты.

***

В серой мороси сумерки подкрались незаметно. Вместо утреннего шороха травы остался шорох дождя, но потом исчез и он. Сейджуро и Чихиро ехали в тишине, и фары рисовали световые дорожки на мокром асфальте. На западе между облаками возник просвет, и воспоминания о солнечном свете окрасили края облаков в электрический розовый цвет, особенно яркий на фоне зеленовато-бесцветного неба.

Чихиро почувствовал, как Сейджуро забрался руками в карманы его куртки — обрезанные перчатки не спасали от промозглого остывшего ветра. Скоро свет растворился совсем, и мотоцикл заскользил по хвойному лесу в наступившей темноте. Фары выхватывали причудливые силуэты деревьев, свернувшиеся в кольца и спирали, кора на некоторых стволах тоже закручивалась вокруг своей оси. От них не исходило никакой видимой угрозы, только странное ощущение нерассказанной истории о том, как эти деревья подверглись серьёзному воздействию много лет назад, но выжили, сумев изменить направление роста.

Чихиро ясно ощущал внешнее давление, как если бы кто-то рядом находился в потоке. Сейджуро должен был тоже это чувствовать, но руки в карманах куртки оставались расслабленными, его это явно не беспокоило. Искать источник в темноте не было ни смысла, ни желания, и они просто неторопливо ехали дальше, рассматривая всё новые и новые формы танцующих сосен.

Наконец Чихиро заметил между деревьями невысокое сооружение, повернул налево и заехал на площадку под навесом, чудом умудрившись не забуксовать в грязи.

Сейджуро аккуратно вынул руки из карманов куртки Чихиро и спрыгнул на бетон. Сразу стало зябко. Ноги затекли от холодного встречного потока воздуха, и Чихиро пришлось аккуратно присесть несколько раз, чтобы вернуть им подвижность. Сейджуро убедился, что мотоцикл устойчиво зафиксирован, и начал распаковывать вещи.

Из-за дождя Хоо стал вялым, и, взлетев на какой-то выступ повыше, нахохлился и застыл. Чихиро убедился, что туда почти не долетают капли дождя и продолжил исследование местности. Под навесом, к счастью, было достаточно сухо. Когда-то это была заправка для электромобилей, с маленьким дорожным магазинчиком, оклеенным яркими рекламными объявлениями. Даже сейчас обрывки некоторых из них светились в темноте благодаря накопленному за день свету яркими неоновыми закорючками. Чихиро знал, что эти знаки назывались кандзи, и могли означать целые слова или несколько слов. Но прочитать надписи у него не получалось.

Сейджуро разжёг костёр с помощью углебрикета — мокрые ветки никуда не годились, и пришлось тратить запасы. Чихиро тут же восполнил их, покопавшись в остатках прилавка в магазинчике. Предыдущие посетители забрали почти всё, но слегка отсыревшие углебрикеты валялись в углу нетронутыми. Чихиро расставил их вокруг пламени — сушиться.

По лицу Сейджуро плясали отблески пламени, пока он с расслабленной улыбкой крутил на огне какие-то штуки на палочках. Пахло аппетитно.

— Что это? — спросил Чихиро и услышал, как в животе требовательно заурчало.

— Консервированные сосиски. Их пару месяцев назад стали делать в Нантане: диких лошадей развелось слишком много, — Сейджуро протянул ему палочку с тремя небольшими сосисками с припечёными золотистыми боками. Чихиро тут же откусил от одной, обжёгся и открыл рот в попытке остудить горячий кусочек мяса, потом, наконец, проглотил его, торжественно объявил:

— Вкусно! — и плюхнулся на подстилку рядом с Сейджуро. В этот момент дружелюбное пламя огня, тёплый бок Сейджуро и усталость от долгой поездки превратили нантанские сосиски в праздник. Чихиро пытался запомнить их запах и запах мокрого леса, и бетона, и машинного масла.

— Знаешь, я сегодня видел, как выглядела эта исследовательская станция до ее разрушения, — неожиданно сказал Сейджуро. Чихиро почувствовал, как всё его тело напряглось, и усилием воли заставил мышцы расслабиться.

— И… как? — спросил он, неожиданно для себя умолчав о том, что в этот раз всё тоже видел.

— Красиво. Функциональная красота как абсолютная готовность реализовать своё предназначение, — Сейджуро немного помолчал. — Этот лес был здесь до нас и будет после того, как мы обратимся в тени… Если бы пустота и возможность стали единым целым, то остался бы только ветер.

— Как-то это даже звучит не слишком реально, — фыркнул Чихиро, — не мог бы ты выражаться по-человечески?

— Тебе не кажется, что всё неправильно? — от голоса Сейджуро по коже побежали мурашки, — есть катастрофы, после которых нельзя оправиться, можно только исчезнуть.

— Мне не нравится думать, что мы исчезнем, — отмахнулся Чихиро и почти ласково ущипнул за Сейджуро за бок. Настроения для страшилок возле костра у него точно не было.

— Мне тоже.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

— Знаешь, я где-то читал, — начал Чихиро, и Сейджуро, привычно вздохнув, начал рисовать палочкой на бетоне, оставляя на нём летящие угольно-чёрные знаки, — что мир — это веер, и каждая реальность — секция. Иногда какие-то секции веера слипаются, как пластинки шиитаке. Они не исчезают, а образуют что-то новое. Одно втекает в другое. Как реки. Это не совсем конец, хотя одна складка веера точно исчезает, но что-то из нее просачивается в другие реальности и сохраняется.

— Первый раз то, что ты вычитал в книжке, хотя бы отдаленно напоминает то, о чём я говорю, — саркастически отметил Сейджуро. — Хорошо, что мы пока не слиплись.

— Ага. А, представляешь, эти вот нантанские лошади могут быть из другого сектора веера. И они просочились сюда…

— Чтобы не дать нам умереть с голоду, — закончил Сейджуро с самым серьёзным видом и снова рассмеялся.

— Я, вообще, хотел более философский вывод сделать… И, возможно, наш сектор теперь — ёмкость, в которую можно залить всё, что хочешь. Хочешь — коней, хочешь — единорогов. Реальность с незафиксированными базовыми параметрами. Мировое время тоже забыли установить, из-за этого и часы не получается синхронизировать. И вообще.

— Весь вопрос, есть ли у нантанских коней рога. Но идея мне нравится. Что бы ты хотел здесь изменить?

Они разговаривали до тех пор, пока от усталости их глаза не начали закрываться, ещё пару раз подкинув по половине брикета в костёр. Ночь неожиданно оказалась достаточно тёплой, они решили не ставить палатку решили и устроились в спальниках прямо так — у догорающего костра. Чихиро увлекла старая детская игра: если смотреть на выцветающие угольки, а потом отвести взгляд, увидишь на бетонной подпорке крыши черные пятнышки, а если закрыть глаза — пятнышки станут красными. Процесс адаптации зрения затягивал: сначала инверсия, потом инверсия инверсии... На ум уже пришла какая-то занятная аналогия с инверсиями реальностей, но Чихиро незаметно провалился в сон.

Наступившее утро было совершенно обычным для их территории: серо-стальные тучи скрывали солнце, неожиданно неприятно контрастируя со вчерашним днём. За ночь угли и воздух совсем остыли, и стало по-осеннему холодно. Чихиро шмыгнул носом, повернул голову, пытаясь спрятать лицо в капюшон, и встретил пристальный, ни капли не сонный взгляд Сейджуро.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь? — в горле пересохло, и вопрос прозвучал почти неуверенно.

— Сплю, ты же видел, — слегка раздражённо отозвался Сейджуро, расстегнул молнию спальника и сел.

— Не видел, не помню, — буркнул под нос Чихиро и тоже принял вертикальное положение. 

— Не помнишь? — прикосновение к руке обожгло, чужие пальцы плотно обхватили ладонь.

— Не помню, — заторможенно повторил Чихиро и потерялся в попытке найти нужное воспоминание.

— В следующий раз я тебя разбужу, а сам продолжу спать, — серьёзно пригрозил Сейджуро, медленно разжимая хватку. 

— Звучит страшно. 

Чихиро встряхнулся. Холодный воздух сдул остатки сновидений, словно намекая, что вспоминать бесполезно. В слабом утреннем свете заправка выглядела уже не такой живой. Ночная магия унесла с собой сияющие вывески и пламя костра, оставив лишь почерневшие трещины на бетоне, разорённые витрины и каменную крошку под ботинками. Хоо встрепенулся, отследив пробуждение людей, слетел на бетонный бордюр рядом с мотоциклом и уселся, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность ехать к следующей точке назначения.

— Мне нужен кофе, — Чихиро потыкал палочкой в мелкие угольки, прикидывая, какая часть углебрикета потребуется для того, чтобы вскипятить воду, и уточнил, — до того как мы вляпаемся в аномалии Шутоку. 

Сейджуро неопределённо хмыкнул, плеская явно холодную воду из бутылки на руки и лицо. От вида намокшей чёлки и стекающих по его лицу капель тут же стало зябко. Чихиро посчитал это за согласие и отломил треть от одного из добытых брикетов. Жёлтое пламя радостно заплясало на вчерашнем пепелище, обнимая поцарапанный и кое-где потемневший металлический чайник.

Минут через пять Чихиро налил тёплой воды в свою кружку и провернул трюк с умыванием. Даже так было холодно. Он сжал пальцы в кулаки, безуспешно пытаясь согреть руки и удержаться от попытки пригладить пару особенно глупо торчащих рыжих прядей Сейджуро.

— Я сделаю кофе, проверь мотоцикл, — распорядился Сейджуро и вытолкнул Чихиро из круга призрачного тепла, — времени в обрез.

В тоне его голоса проскользнула тревога, и Чихиро не стал возражать. Хотя лучше бы они остались здесь: жарили сосиски дальше и говорили о единорогах.

Всё ожидаемо было в порядке: уровень заряда вообще мистически оставался почти на том же уровне, что и вчера утром. Не было ни единой причины для задержки, и от это ещё меньше хотелось продолжать путешествие. Чихиро свернул и упаковал оба спальника, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться. В раскрытом кофре обнаружилась железная банка, вид которой будил смутные воспоминания.

— Сейджуро, что это? — красно-белая этикетка была целой, но прочесть палочки и закорючки он не мог.

— Вечером откроешь, и выясним.

— Ты не знаешь?

— Я не знаю.

На секунду Чихиро показалось, что Сейджуро соврал, такой неестественной была интонация. Нахмуренные брови сошлись на переносице под таким углом, что всегда решительное лицо казалось почти растерянным. Сейджуро повернулся к нему, вручил пару термосов и отвёл взгляд. 

— Я проверю здание магазина ещё раз. 

— Ладно, — Чихиро старался делать небольшие глотки, чтобы снова не обжечь и без того пострадавший язык. Сейджуро не было минут десять, за которые кофе убыл ровно наполовину. 

— Нашёл что-то интересное? — ровно спросил Чихиро. Глупо было упрекать Сейджуро за вхождение в поток, но всё равно очень хотелось. На давно брошенной и разграбленной станции не могло быть ничего ценного. 

— Не думаю. Здесь работали скучные люди, — Сейджуро аккуратно надел перчатки и замотался в шарф, даже не притронувшись к своей термокружке. 

Чихиро достал из кармана складные наушники — когда-то они предназначались для воспроизведения музыки, но потом из них вынули всю электронную начинку и наспех обтянули мехом. С пассажирского места надеть их на Сейджуро было легче лёгкого. Чихиро несильно прижал ладонями меховые накладки к ушам, не давая сразу же  
стряхнуть наушники.

— Что это? — Сейджуро недовольно поёжился, но остался спокойно сидеть, положив руки на приборную панель.

— “Сей-Сею с любовью”, — беззлобно передразнил Чихиро, — Лео попросил передать. Я думаю, они уже догадались, что за пределами Ракузан ты забиваешь на здравый смысл.

— Это должно меня обрадовать? — Сейджуро чуть качнул головой, намекая, и Чихиро убрал руки. Пушистые наушники совершенно не подходили к тяжёлой кожаной куртке и железной осанке, к отстранённой манере говорить. Они были лишними, хотя ещё вчера казались забавной и почти домашней шуткой. Сейджуро пару раз повертел головой, словно примеряясь, и резко стащил с себя наушники. 

Чихиро натянул шарф повыше, пряча нос от холодного воздуха, чтобы не видеть, как подарок Лео небрежно отправляется в карман сумки. Реакция Сейджуро была странной, как будто не он, а кто-то другой всегда подчёркивал предельную важность командного взаимодействия. 

— Готов?

— Вполне. 

Сейджуро переключил часть тумблеров, поменял настройки мотоцикла и резко обернулся, обжигая Чихиро тревожным взглядом.

— Слушай, как ты вчера обходил тарелку?

— В смысле “как”? — Чихиро почувствовал какой-то подвох в вопросе, но не смог его распознать. — Ногами. 

— По часовой или против часовой стрелки? Вспомни, это очень важно.

Мысли ошалело путались. Что ещё за бред? Чихиро открутил события вчерашнего вечера до исследовательской станции, пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос Сейджуро. Но вспомнить никак не получалось, только в желудке свернулась ледяная змея. Тогда Чихиро решил попробовать зайти с другой стороны и закрыл глаза. Вот его накрыл поток, и он с сожалением оторвался от здорового шагового двигателя, который нельзя увезти на мотоцикле, вот он собрал провода и платы в горсть, выбрался из под тарелки и повернул направо.

— По часовой, — выдохнул Чихиро.

— Хорошо, — Сейджуро так беззаботно улыбнулся, что Чихиро захотелось его ударить ещё до того, как он закончил говорить, — значит, в зачарованную страну, как леди Элейн, тебя не умыкнут. Не хотел бы я тратить время на Короля Эльфов.

— Да куда ему до тебя! — обречённо выругался Чихиро и отвернулся. Чувство юмора Сейджуро хромало на обе ноги, об этом не стоило забывать.

Они ехали несколько часов. Стало немного теплее, однако встречный поток влажного холодного воздуха заставил замёрзнуть даже Сейджуро, и он ехал, повязав на уши шарф. Меховые наушники грустно ютились в кармане притороченной к седлу сумки, пока Хоо не решил, что они достаточно похожи на гнездо для металлической птицы.

Лес вокруг сделался промозгло-осенним: на деревьях грязными тряпками висели немногочисленные сморщенные коричневые листья, слизисто-блестящие от влажного ветра. Лес всё не кончался и не кончался, и это хлюпающее молчание казалось настоящей пыткой.

Когда они, наконец, остановились, и Сейджуро вытащил два термоса, Чихиро не выдержал.

— Куда мы едем?

— К океану, — Сейджуро протянул заботливо открытый термос. Из него шёл белёсый пар, и навязчивый запах мисо мешался с пряной гнилью листвы.

— К океану, чтобы… что? Зачем мы едем? — Чихиро и сам не знал, почему это вопрос так сильно его беспокоил. Ему казалось, что он не только спрашивал об этом несколько десятков раз, но и получил ответ. И забыл. 

Сейджуро помолчал. Осторожно отхлебнул из своего термоса и наконец посмотрел в глаза:

— Не могу сказать.

— То есть как не можешь? Сесть за руль мотоцикла можешь, а сказать — нет?

— Именно так.

Чихиро с трудом сдержался, чтобы не запустить в него термосом. Злость, усталость, апатия накатывали на него, как волны на берег в бесконечном цикле. Чихиро глубоко вздохнул и попытался воззвать к его разуму:

— Я поехал с тобой “к океану”. Я даже не спорил! Я бы в любом случае с тобой поехал, что бы ты там ни задумал. Даже если сейчас выяснится, что ты едешь самоубиваться о великую цель, я не поверну назад. Ответь уже, зачем мы туда едем?

— А если бы я задумал двойное самоубийство? — Сейджуро прищурился, и реальность подёрнулась лёгкой рябью.

— Тогда проще было бы взорвать весь Ракузан, — парировал Чихиро, и ограждая себя от сомнений, на ощупь поймал запястье Сейджуро. — Скажи мне, зачем?

Сейджуро отвёл глаза. Если бы не термос в руках, он наверняка стал бы проверять, всё ли в порядке с мотоциклом, понял Чихиро. Это было небольшой, но совершенно бесполезной победой.

— Потом. Я скажу тебе немного позже.

— Это нечестно.

— Тебе нравится эта поездка? Сама по себе?

— Мне эта поездка не нужна. Я поехал, потому что ты попросил. 

— Пей, пока окончательно не остыло, — Сейджуро высвободил руку и ушёл к мотоциклу.

Последние волны злости исчезли, и Чихиро остался на берегу в гордом одиночестве. Ему вдруг стало всё равно, куда они едут и зачем. Он глотнул чуть тёплый бульон, ощутил его вкус и размеренно допил до конца. Потом убрал термос в сумку, тщательно замотал шею и лицо шарфом и сел на пассажирское место. 

Мотоцикл рванул вперёд, и Чихиро закрыл глаза, доверяя Сейджуро эту дорогу. 

Полудрёма исчезла, когда они резковато затормозили. В метре перед ними жухлую траву пересекала ядовито-оранжевая линия, прочерченная краской из баллончика. 

Она по-разному легла на отдельные травинки, и Чихиро так загляделся, пытаясь уловить закономерности, что не увидел, а почувствовал, как напрягся Сейджуро.

— Под слоем грязи явно проглядывает свет… Лидер Ракузан, от имени Шинтаро приветствую тебя! — знакомый голос упал откуда-то сверху и резанул по ушам. 

Чихиро выглянул из-за спины Сейджуро и увидел на дереве фигуру в оранжевом, немного выцветшем плаще. Человек снял капюшон, открыв чёрные волосы и светлые глаза непонятного оттенка… и Чихиро выругался про себя, осознав, что стоянка затянется.

— Здравствуй, Такао, — голос Сейджуро стал глубоким и вязким, и сам он вдруг показался выше и больше, даже сидя за рулём мотоцикла.

Такао усмехнулся и обратил взгляд на Чихиро.

— И тебя приветствую, о, верный оруженосец!

— Если я оруженосец, то ты здесь придворный шут, — злее, чем ему хотелось бы, и как-то беспомощно огрызнулся Чихиро. Роль оруженосца, не знающего цели великого квеста Сейджуро, ему порядком надоела.

Такао проигнорировал этот выпад и снова переключил всё своё внимание на Сейджуро.

— Чайку? — как ни в чём не бывало осведомился он.

— Не хочу тебя задерживать, — Сейджуро смотрел перед собой, не желая задирать голову. 

— Какая задержка? Это честь для клана Шутоку принять вас на своих землях, предоставить еду и кров.

— И защитить от диких зверей?

— Скорее уж их от тебя, лидер Ракузан. У нас их, знаешь ли, и так не много.

— Такао, зачем ты здесь? Где Шинтаро? — спросил Сейджуро, но услышать ответ они не успели.

Чихиро почувствовал, что что-то не так, чуть раньше Сейджуро, сосредоточенного на Такао, и когда мотоцикл стал опасно крениться на бок, спрыгнул с него. Это только ускорило скольжение в мокрой колее, и мотоцикл со звонким хлюпающим звуком упал в грязь, а Сейджуро — рядом, невероятным финтом спасая ноги от пары центнеров железа.

Хоо выпорхнул из укрытия в меховых наушниках и разразился громким криком с металлической хрипотцой. Такао, вопреки ожиданиям Чихиро, не стал язвить по поводу эффектности падения — он завороженно следил за металлической птицей, потом опустил глаза на Сейджуро и заявил:

— А вот сейчас я уверен, что горячая вода вам не помешает.


	2. 2

****

**ШУТОКУ**

****

— Почему у нас такого ещё нет? — наконец нарушил молчание Чихиро. Ему правда было любопытно.

Небольшую комнату, увенчанную круглым куполом, от пола до потолка покрывали мелкие стеклянные квадратики всех оттенков лазури и морской зелени. В плотных клубах горячего пара создавалось полное ощущение погружения под воду. Если только сделать допущение, что на морском дне светло и жарко. 

— О-фуро тебе недостаточно? — усмехнулся Сейджуро, растянувшись на полукруглой полке и ненавязчиво попинывая Чихиро пяткой. Он, казалось, не испытывал совершенно никакой неловкости от того, что ещё полчаса назад в буквальном смысле сел в глубокую лужу. Даже Такао не смог бы отрицать, что Акаши Сейджуро явился на территорию Шутоку во всем своём великолепии. Хоть и по уши в грязи. Чихиро ничего не знал о том, откуда Сейджуро пришёл и где научился так себя держать, но он был удивительным. 

— Разнообразие ещё никому не вредило, — равнодушно бросил Чихиро и закрыл глаза. Конденсирующиеся капли воды щекотно стекали по обнажённой коже. — Тут явно не хватает музыки. Ну, такой, сладкой и бессмысленной, и чтобы звенели колокольчики, много-много колокольчиков.

Если верить звукам, то Сейджуро снова усмехнулся, встал, взял с центрального камня мочалку, ведро с водой и сел обратно. Чихиро не хотелось двигаться. И смотреть тоже, но воображение само дорисовывало пушистую и объёмную мыльную пену, с тихим хлюпаньем остающуюся на коже. Сейджуро обстоятельно отмывался. Второй раз. Жёсткая мочалка громко скребла по коже, и Чихиро был уверен, что от неё уже должны были остаться красные полосы.

— Что не так?

— Всё так, — бросил Сейджуро, босые ноги шлёпнули по луже на полу, с громким шумом опрокинулось ведро с водой, и звонко застучала капель.

— Отлично. Раз у тебя всё “так”, то объясни, куда и зачем мы едем? — Чихиро успел сделать вдох, прежде чем его с размаху окатило тёплой водой. Он рефлекторно открыл глаза и, отплёвываясь, сел. Вёдер было три, и одно из них всё ещё оставалось полным. 

— Хватит.

Сейджуро крепко сжимал в руках мочалку и явно раздумывал — запустить ей или воспользоваться тем же трюком с водой. Чихиро и сам понимал, что хватит, но остановиться не мог:

— Сейджуро. Даже не надейся...

Мочалку Чихиро поймал, но от ледяной воды увернуться, увы, не успел. Он швырнул мочалку обратно и попытался плеснуть водой, чтобы не оставаться в долгу, но смог зацепить Сейджуро только минут через десять тактических манёвров, и то слегка. Но даже одного ковша холодной воды хватило, чтобы нарушить их динамическое равновесие: Сейджуро удовлетворился, только прижав Чихиро к стене и вывернув вентиль. Потоки воды с потолка хлынули на их головы, как осенний ливень. 

— Не люблю холодную воду. — буркнул Чихиро и перестал сопротивляться, — Ладно. Уговорил.

Они простояли так минуту или две, пока Сейджуро не разжал хватку. Чихиро сразу же выключил душ и позволил горячему, влажному жару парной снова его согреть.

Мокрые рыжие волосы липли к лицу, глаза Сейджуро покраснели так, что казалось, будто яркие радужки лопнули и растеклись. Красная полоса натёртой кожи тянулась от уха до плеча, и капельки воды на ней собирались в причудливые узоры. Чихиро почувствовал неловкую необходимость снова охладить голову — выносить Сейджуро, искрящего, взвинченного, опасного, порой было чудовищно трудно. Лишённый внешних ограничений и тщательно построенных барьеров, Сейджуро был необъятен, как тьма, расползающаяся монстрами из-под детской кровати. Чихиро всё ещё не знал, сколько их там внутри, тех монстров и чудовищ, объединенных именем Акаши Сейджуро, он надеялся только, что своего узнает всегда.

Чихиро провёл кончиками пальцев по растёртой коже на шее, проследил красную линию на плече. Сейджуро вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

— В чём проблема, Сейджуро? — спросил Чихиро и запоздало удивился, как двусмысленно это прозвучало. 

— В Шутоку. Это у них проблемы, — уступил Сейджуро и дёрнул плечом. Чихиро не повёлся, зная, что за первой уступкой всегда следует ещё как минимум пара.

— Какие? 

— Большие. Но ты не хочешь этого знать.

Тревожное чувство надвигающейся беды обвивалось кольцами вокруг них и не давало расслабиться. Чихиро запоздало осознал, что началось это ещё в Ракузан — Сейджуро вымотался до предела и утратил часть контроля над своими эмоциями.

— Что будем делать? 

— Здесь мы ничего сделать не сможем, — Сейджуро скосил глаза на плечо. Чихиро и сам понимал, что балансирует на грани допустимого, но пальцы словно приклеились к гладкой, горячей коже и не хотели отлипать.

— Ракузан не станет вмешиваться в дела соседей? — он ещё немного потянул время, очерчивая кончиками пальцев очередную полосу от мочалки.

— Формально мы не соседи.

— Раньше тебя это не останавливало. — Чихиро, не отдавая себя отчета, наклонился ближе. Расстояние раздражало. — Что изменилось? Зачем мы здесь? Зачем мы едем к океану? 

Вода, ударившая мощными струями, была похожа на ледяной водопад.

***

Чихиро боялся, что ещё пара минут — и он заснёт прямо здесь, на лавке, под гул шумного рынка за стеной. Кто бы мог подумать, что в завязывании шнурков может быть столько от медитации. Он открыл дверь и пересёк маленький двор, где какой-то мальчишка рьяно полировал крылья мотоцикла, искупавшегося пару часов назад в грязи. Глаза слепило, и приходилось глупо щуриться: Сейджуро зачем-то унёс обе пары очков. Чихиро вошёл в другую дверь, отмеченную тёмно-зелёным росчерком на ярко-оранжевом фоне, — и оказался в полумраке небольшой комнаты. Пахло чем-то пряным. Он зажмурился, чтобы перестроится после яркого серого свечения на улице, и тут же ему в руку сунули миску.

Чихиро открыл глаза: на полу сидели Такао, Сейджуро и ещё двое людей. Одного из них — хмурого блондина в оранжевом комбинезоне, заляпанном тёмными пятнами, — он знал. 

— О, привет, Киёши. — Чихиро приветливо поздоровался с механиком Шутоку, которого запомнил по последней стычке. 

— Чихиро, рад тебя видеть! — вполне искренне отозвался Киёши, ненадолго оторвавшись от своей тарелки с рисом, и махнул рукой, недобро стрельнув глазами в сторону Такао. 

Чихиро не знал девушку в невзрачной чёрной хламиде, но отчего-то был уверен, что оне не здешняя. Неровно обрезанные короткие волосы торчали из-под небрежно сдвинутых на макушку тёмных очков. Её пристальный, оценивающий взгляд показался Чихиро таким неприятным, что он не потрудился представиться — не хотел услышать имя в ответ. Странную девушку хотелось забыть сразу же после того, как они уедут. Или даже раньше. Пожалуй, это чувство могло оказаться взаимным. 

Шинтаро по-прежнему не появлялся, подтверждая слова Сейджуро. А может, он просто не хотел встречаться с лидером Ракузан лишний раз. Чихиро бы не удивился. 

Такао успел где-то сбросить свою оранжевую накидку, оставшись в чёрной кевларовой броне, застёгнутой наглухо. Было только не ясно — это необходимость или представление для гостей из Ракузан. Чихиро предпочёл лишний раз не искать злого умысла, всё-таки торговля — дело неспокойное.

В центре круглого стола стоял Хоо и завороженно следил за каким-то маленьким предметом в руке Такао, который пульсировал красным.

— Что вы делаете? — с любопытством спросил Чихиро, выбирая место, куда сесть. Рядом с Сейджуро оказалось свободно, он поколебался секунду, и всё же устроился напротив него, между Киёши и Такао. В глазах Сейджуро промелькнула тень, но на лице ничего не отразилось.

— Балуются, — фыркнул Киёши. — Твоя птица?

— Собственность Ракузан, — дипломатично ответил Чихиро, не зная, как точно определить имущественный статус Хоо, — Такао, если ты его сломаешь, я тебя убью.

— Да ладно! — Такао не слишком осторожно толкнул Чихиро плечом. — Это маячок. Его привёз кто-то с севера. Ваша птица на него реагирует.

Чихиро, не слишком успокоенный, начал есть, искоса наблюдая за Такао. Пряный рис приятно согревал изнутри, запах щекотал ноздри.

— Киёши, что у вас стряслось? — негромко спросил Чихиро, кивнув на его запачканную одежду и руки. Глаза у Киёши были красные, и он щурился даже в полумраке. 

— Обрыв внешней связи. Мы уже часов двенадцать проверяем все модули и пытаемся как-то пофиксить, но без толку!

— Видел я эти деревья из проводов! Медно-изолированный ад.

— У вас тоже обрывалось? — с некоторой надеждой спросил Киёши, отрываясь от тарелки с едой. Страдать с кем-то за компанию всегда приятнее.

— Нет. У нас мыши сгрызли внутреннюю проводку.

— Мыши? Серьёзно? Мыши ели провода? 

— Жрали. Получали удары током, очухивались и продолжали жрать снова. Мутанты! Пришлось менять часть проводки, — Чихиро передёрнуло от воспоминаний о том марафоне, — и часть проводов дополнительно перематывать изолентой. И всё равно иногда жуткие помехи, мико с нас не слезают, требуя починить. А как тут починишь?

Киёши согласно покачал головой. “Как тут починишь?” было суровой реальностью всех, кто пытался заставить работать полумёртвую технику. Новую создавать было негде, нечем и некому, а бесконечная война с аномалиями и поиски хоть каких-то запчастей рано или поздно должны были закончится не в пользу людей. Храмы, взявшие на себя контроль и сохранение угасающих технологий, казалось, делали только хуже.

— Чихиро, может, ты посмотришь? Шинтаро со второй бригадой сейчас в западном Храме. Вы же всё равно зайдёте к нему поздороваться?

— Нет, — вмешался в разговор Сейджуро, и за столом воцарилась неуютная тишина.

Такао поднял руку и два раза стукнул пальцем по маячку — Хоо раскрыл крылья и издал электронный вопль. Такао задумчиво положил устройство себе на ладонь. Маячок был овальный и серебристый, сантиметров пять в длину, с большим количеством выпуклостей разного размера. По центру пульсировал небольшой красный кристалл.

— Хоо реагирует и слушается? Офигеть! — Чихиро скользнул взглядом по Хоо, который явно перешел в режим ожидания, и вдруг его снова накрыло волной плавящейся реальности, но куда более короткой, чем вчера на станции. Лицо Сейджуро на миг расплылось, и если бы Чихиро точно не знал, что происходит, списал бы всё на полумрак и оптические иллюзии. 

— На них играли, как на флейтах, — ровно и почти безразлично проговорил Сейджуро, и Чихиро снова почувствовал, как электричество подняло волоски у него на руках.

— Покажешь? — Такао, не дожидаясь ответа, передал маячок. Сейджуро ласково погладил серебристый металл и сосредоточенно прищурился, перед тем как нажать первую комбинацию кнопок.

Хоо легко подпрыгнул, взлетел под потолок, сделал пару изящных кульбитов и безукоризненно точно приземлился на кончик одной из палочек, которыми Чихиро ел свой рис.

— Лидер Ракузан у нас повелитель металлических птичек. Если б на тебя ещё мотоциклы не падали, цены бы не было! — рассмеялся Такао. Хоо невозмутимо спрыгнул обратно на стол, ему не было дела до человеческих разборок.

— Можно мне? — попросил Чихиро. 

Такао кивнул, и Сейджуро передал маячок. Он оказался довольно тяжелым и тёплым, сохранившим тепло державших его рук. Чихиро наугад ткнул пару кнопок, с таким отчаянным любопытством следя за реакцией робоптицы, что даже не распознал угрозу, когда Хоо вдруг поднял крылья, и из металлического тельца выдвинулись два маленьких дула. Киёши с громким матом впечатал Чихиро в пол, Такао кошачьим прыжком отпрыгнул в сторону, сбивая гостью с линии атаки.

Выстрела не было.

— Видимо, нет заряда, — невозмутимо произнёс Сейджуро, оставшийся неподвижным, и улыбнулся одними краешками губ. После чего перегнулся через стол, аккуратно высвободил маячок из пальцев Чихиро и передал его обратно хозяину. Киёши сквозь зубы ругался, и хотя слова казались незнакомыми, ошибиться было невозможно. Пожалуй, смотреть свысока на костяк команды Шутоку не стоило.

— Спасибо. И извини, — Чихиро виновато пожал плечами. Ему было неловко.

— У нас и не такое бывает, — Киёши устало провёл ладонью по лицу, — будешь должен.

Такао довольно усмехнулся, явно ведя мысленный счёт, который теперь был не в пользу Ракузан, и вернулся на свое место. Пристальный взгляд девушки, молчавшей всё это время, снова неприятно кольнул Чихиро. Она никак не комментировала произошедшее, не выражала страха, лишь наблюдала, сканируя взглядом всех окружающих. Но Чихиро всё равно казалось, что она взбешена и еле сдерживается, чтобы не взорваться. 

— Главное — не кормить птичку батарейками перед дружеским обедом, правда, Чихиро? — ухмыльнулся Такао и бесцеремонно закинул руку Чихиро на плечи. — Вы едете к океану?

— Туда, — Сейджуро недобро прищурился. 

Чихиро почувствовал, как его снова накрывает волной неукротимого раздражения, и резко дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку. Если Сейджуро был своим, то терпеть выходки Такао было не обязательно. 

— Вы поедете через зону излома, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Такао. — У меня есть то, что вам поможет.

— И что ты за это хочешь?

— Отдаёте мне птичку — получаете безопасный проход.

Чихиро молчал. Чихиро хотел прибить Такао прямо на месте. Он хотел сказать Сейджуро, что Хоо слишком важен для него, чтобы стать разменной монетой. И не мог. 

Насколько важно то, что рядом с океаном? Насколько важна цель этого путешествия? Расстаться с Хоо было бы невыносимо жаль. Чихиро точно знал, что Хоо — неживой, но живых зверей у Чихиро никогда и не было, а эта металлическая птица, которую он чинил по просьбе Сейджуро, искал для неё детали и тщетно пытался заставить говорить повреждённый речевой модуль... эта птица знала о Чихиро куда больше многих. Он рассказывал ей, копаясь в металлических внутренностях, то, что не смог бы рассказать никому другому. Насколько это глупо — привязываться к вещам и делать друзей из металла? С другой стороны, из чего их делать, если под рукой больше ничего нет?..

— Нет, — эхом ответил Сейджуро, словно прочитав мысли Чихиро, и тот облегчённо перевёл дыхание. 

— Ты хорошо подумал, лидер Ракузан?

— Достаточно. 

Сейджуро поднялся, демонстрируя окончательность своего решения, Такао и Чихиро встали следом. Обсуждать больше было нечего.

— Вам стоит заглянуть на рынок. Может, найдёте что-то полезное, — Такао выразительно поднял брови, явно вложив в это предложение какой-то дополнительный смысл, и Чихиро снова захотелось приложить его головой о стол. 

Сейджуро кивнул. Чихиро протянул руку к столу, Хоо уверенно прошёл по его рукаву, привычно устроился в капюшоне, и их маленький отряд Ракузан вышел обратно во внутренний двор.

Мальчишка, чистивший мотоцикл, уже исчез, зато откуда-то толстый чёрный кабель, уходящий в стену. Приборная панель показывала, что конденсаторы почти полностью заряжены.

Чихиро запустил двигатель. Все индикаторы горели дружелюбным зелёным светом и не вызывали беспокойства. И снова от этой мнимой безопасности по спине пробежал холодок. Он хотел было выпрямиться, повернулся, но уткнулся в знакомую кожаную куртку и на секунду потерял ощущение реальности. Сейджуро наклонился, не давая ему сдвинуться с места, и тихо проговорил на ухо:

— Я отвечу на твой вопрос. Но не сейчас.

Эхо этих слов металось в пустом сознании Чихиро, и у него никак не получалось осознать их смысл. Всё ещё наэлектризованный после видения, Сейджуро стоял так близко, что это невозможно было игнорировать. Чихиро затрясло — бесконтрольно и неуместно, он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь восстановить внутреннее равновесие… 

Свежий запах чистой кожи Сейджуро мешался с запахом влажной кожаной куртки и лёгким цветочным ароматом мыла, в волосах запуталась смесь пряных запахов специй и смолистой древесины, наполнявших комнату, из которой они только что вышли.

Это мгновение длилось чуть дольше, чем было необходимо, и Чихиро захотелось запустить руку в гладкие рыжие волосы, почувствовать, как они рассыпаются под пальцами, оттянуть голову назад, прижаться носом к светлой коже и еще глубже вдохнуть её запах. Чихиро хотел, чтобы Сейджуро сейчас позвал его по имени, чтобы это молчание, сопровождавшее их всю дорогу, это его неестественное спокойствие и взгляд, направленный куда-то внутрь, исчезли.

“Эй! Я здесь! Я живой!” — подумал он и поднял руку, но Сейджуро уже отступил, и Чихиро немного неловким жестом сунул ее в карман куртки.

— Чихиро, можно тебя? — Киёши подпирал плечом косяк и, видимо, уже какое-то время ждал, когда на него обратят внимание. 

— Догонишь, — Сейджуро, успевший уйти на несколько шагов вперёд, обернулся. 

— Дааа…. аанк! — громко заскрипел над ухом неисправный электронный голос, и Чихиро подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Да чтоб тебя!

Хоо размашисто завозился, сильно оттолкнулся лапами и взлетел. Правда тут же приземлился Сейджуро на плечо.

— Он умеет говорить? — улыбнулся Киёши со слегка маньячным восторгом, и Чихиро словно в зеркало посмотрелся.

— Нет. Когда-то умел, но речевой модуль необратимо повреждён. Этот боевой клич — всё что он может. Не часто и совершенно непредсказуемо, — “в самый дурацкий момент”, подумал Чихиро и потёр зудящую щёку. — Киёши, ты что-то хотел? 

Они проследили, как Сейджуро и Хоо скрылись в одной из арок.

— Я не могу поехать в храм, у них там какие-то свои разборки. И я в них участвовать не хочу, — Чихиро скривился, — ты, наверное, тоже.

— Я не за этим, — Киёши неуверенно нахмурился и помолчал. — Чихиро, кто такие мико?

— Мико? — он еле успел остановиться, чтобы не ответить неуместным вопросом на вопрос. Конечно, он не знает, кто это, иначе бы не спрашивал. — Это те, кто следят за храмом. Подметают дорожки, присматривают за приборами в своих лабораториях, иногда показываются людям, но обычно это не значит ничего хорошего. — Чихиро выдохнул: у него был длинный список претензий к мико, и в их богов он не верил. — На нашу погодную станцию, которая и умеет-то только строить кривые температуры и влажности, они приходят раз в неделю. Не знаю как ваши, наши носят красно-белые кимоно. Или как-то так. Сейджуро говорил.

— Точно… — Киёши светло и ясно улыбнулся, и Чихиро внезапно осознал, что они, скорее всего, ровесники. Он щёлкнул замком своего заветного кофра, наполовину забитого разнообразными проводами и платами.

— Ещё раз спасибо за сегодня. Не хочу оставаться в долгу. Возьмёшь железкой?  
— Чихиро усмехнулся. 

Сейчас они были простыми механиками, которым плевать на всё остальное, и солидарность, которую Чихиро чувствовал, неуловимая общность взглядов, желание поделиться были важнее недавней неловкой ситуации.

Киёши кивнул и без лишних слов закопался в сундук с сокровищами. Ему потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы оценить и выбрать. Средних размеров магнетрон аккуратно и без лишней суеты перекочевал в бездонный карман оранжевого комбинезона. Чихиро надеялся, что у Киёши не будет проблем с Храмом. Со строгих и безумных мико Шутоку сталось бы конфисковать эту деталь.

— Этого многовато, если честно. Ваш рыжий засранец даже не дёрнулся. 

Чихиро махнул рукой и раскидал по карманам куртки всю оставшуюся добычу с последней станции.

— Удачи. Как почините линию, отправь нашим весточку, что мы тут отметились, так всем будет спокойнее.

— Да уж, — Киёши задумчиво кивнул и, прежде чем Чихиро успел уйти, вложил в его ладонь небольшой, но увесистый полотняный мешочек.

— На пакете с семенами было написано _пайнэппэру._ Я бы поостерёгся это есть, но наш чудик сказал, что можно. Мы не отравились.

Бледно-жёлтые сушёные кусочки неизвестного _пайнэппэру_ выглядели довольно безопасно, но Чихиро подумал, что всё равно надо будет спросить у Сейджуро, можно ли это есть.

— В конце концов, ты всегда можешь кинуть это в чью-то голову. Отлично летает.

— Проверим. 

Чихиро отзеркалил ухмылку и пошёл догонять своих. После тишины внутреннего двора шумная улица оглушала звуками и запахами. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, стояли ряды палаток с пёстрой одеждой, разнообразным хламом, странно пахнущей едой и мелкими предметами неизвестного назначения. Разглядев лоток с ярко-жёлтыми цветами, Чихиро чуть не споткнулся, такими они были неожиданными для поздней осени. 

Серые стены домов почти до крыш покрывали рисунки. Разномастные, местами трудно различимые надписи занимали всё свободное пространство и словно кричали. И крик этот не могли остановить ни глубокие тёмные трещины, ни выцветающая краска. Чихиро задумался о том, настоящие ли это буквы или случайные закорючки. Понимали ли сами художники, что здесь написано? На отколовшемся кусочке было видно, что рисунки давнишние и нанесены один поверх другого. Из-под новых, немного пыльных, глубоко в трещинах проглядывали старые, невыносимо яркие полосы. Сейджуро крутил пару красочных осколков в руках и ждал, облокотившись на изображение чьих-то щупалец. 

— Зачем они тебе? — спросил Чихиро, любуясь кусочком индиго с тонкими полосками ядовитой зелени.

— Красиво. Кто-то прятал важное в этих граффити снова и снова. Краска потрескалась, дом начал разрушаться, но что-то особенное всё ещё здесь, — Сейджуро улыбнулся и сжал ладонь в кулак, пряча найденное. 

Чихиро тоже засунул цветастый обломок себе в карман поближе к подарку Киёши, мысленно объединив их в группу “неведомая хрень из Шутоку”.

— Очки отдай. Зачем унёс?

— Тебе нужно было от них отдохнуть, — предельно серьёзно заявил Сейджуро и достал очки из нагрудного кармана. Его собственная пара закрывала глаза и была едва-едва затемнена. 

Чихиро повезло на рынке, и он почти сразу нашёл аккумуляторные батарейки и ещё гору всякой вдохновившей его электронной мелочёвки не всегда понятного назначения. Он решительно вытряхнул из карманов две трети приготовленных для обмена предметов и приготовился торговаться. Темноволосая девчонка, то ли хозяйка, то ли младшая сестра хозяйки этого шатра, небрежно сдвинула рукой рыжую бандану со лба и встала на табуретку, почти сравнявшись в росте с Чихиро. 

— Мало! Доплати ещё столько же!

Чихиро покачал головой и молча, как когда-то посоветовал Сейджуро, указал на дефект одной из плат. Молчания и терпения хватило минут на пять, после чего Чихиро открыл рот и начал яростно спорить и торговаться. 

В другой половине шатра расположился книжный развал, который так и манил своими высокими стопками. Чихиро бросал завистливые взгляды на Сейджуро, долго и увлечённо разбиравшего книги, но маленькая торговка медленно и неохотно отступала от своих грабительских требований. Внезапно она сбилась на полуслове, и Чихиро услышал, как со знакомым металлическим шуршанием Хоо взлетел к потолку.

— Ух ты! Птица! — почему-то шёпотом выговорила девочка. — Ваша? Правда ваша?!

— Наша, — когда Чихиро посмотрел на Хоо, тот уже вовсю расхаживал по деревянному перекрестью и посматривал вниз, — подобрали два года назад.

— И вам разрешили? — девочка опасливо оглянулась по сторонам и снова прилипла взглядом к Хоо.

— Не сразу. Иногда приходилось прятать.

— А позвать можешь?

Какой Хоо сегодня популярный! Чихиро почти закатил глаза и приглашающе вскинул руку. Робоптица мигнула диодами и послушно слетела на плечо.

— Никогда таких не видела! — восторженно улыбнулась девочка и подставила было сложенные вместе ладони, но тут же отдёрнула, словно вспомнила о чём-то, спрыгнула на пол и вытащила из под прилавка невзрачную серую коробку, — тут посмотри. Очень быстро и очень тихо.

Чихиро, затаив дыхание, снял картонную крышку и присвистнул. Просто не удержался. Микроплаты в коробке выглядели почти новыми, сияли золотыми линиями и по всем правилам должны были быть сданы в Храм. Чихиро выбрал пару из них, высыпал из карманов почти всё заготовленное для обмена и снова начал отчаянно торговаться, шанс получить редкие детали нельзя было упускать.

Хоо перелетел девочке на плечо и пару раз щёлкнул клювом, когда была озвучена цена. 

— Грабёж! — зашипел Чихиро, и они снова вернулись к торгу.

Через полчаса словесного спарринга , и взмыленный Чихиро наконец стал счастливым обладателем запретных микроплат.

— Приходи ещё! — с улыбкой махнула рукой девочка, и Чихиро неожиданно для себя рассмеялся и бросил ей узорчатую пуговицу, завалявшуюся в кармане на самом дне. Из памяти стёрлось её происхождение и значение орнамента, хотя Чихиро смутно помнил, что спрашивал об этом и кто-то ему отвечал. Он решил, что это бесполезный для него кусок металла. 

— Спасибо! — девочка сдавленно фыркнула и показала язык. — А вот твой друг не торгуется! Бери пример!

— Благодарю, — Сейджуро, крепко зажав под мышкой несколько книг, действительно без возражений расплачивался с другой девочкой, почти точной копией той, с которой говорил Чихиро. 

— Ему не положено. 

Сейджуро выразительно посмотрел, чуть поклонился на прощание и покинул шатёр. Чихиро повздыхал, глядя на книги, которые после покупки последних плат, были лишней тратой ресурсов, и последовал за Сейджуро. 

Дневной свет больно ударил по глазам. Чихиро максимально затемнил очки и повертел головой в поисках Сейджуро. Он нашёлся в нескольких метрах, у лотков с сушёными фруктами, которые были такой редкостью в Ракузан. Чихиро нагнал его, обдумывая, почему в Шутоку так любят полутёмные помещения.

Купив продукты в дорогу, они ещё немного побродили по рынку, завороженные лабиринтом цветными шалей, стеклянными глазами _назар бонджук_ и загадочными предметами, которые лежали на прилавках вокруг. Синкопированный ритм выкриков торговцев превращал рыночный шум в музыку, и Сейджуро снова впал в отстранённое состояние наблюдателя, которое так раздражало Чихиро. 

— Сейджуро, что здесь происходит?

— Ты о чём? 

— Мы выехали ранним утром, но дни сейчас короткие. Пока мы ехали, пока отмывались, ели и говорили с Такао, должно было пройти часов пять, не меньше. Еще часа два мы гуляем.

— И что? — Сейджуро вежливо улыбнулся.

— А то, что на улице всё так же светло. Прекращай уже! Ты должен был заметить.

— Похоже, ты прав, — Сейджуро погладил Хоо, сидящего не плече, и снова растянул губы в улыбке. — Здесь тоже временная аномалия, но не слишком опасная. Думаю, Шутоку не просто так выбрали это место для рынка — здесь можно торговать и покупить весь бесконечный день. Но нам пора ехать.

— Пора, — согласился Чихиро, стараясь не обращать внимания на “я-всё-знаю” улыбочку. — Мне бы очень не хотелось оставаться здесь на ночёвку. 

Они потратили ещё примерно полчаса, чтобы выбраться обратно к мотоциклу. Уже на подходе к стене, Сейджуро остановился и махнул рукой. От ближайшего поворота торговой улицы к ним спешила одна из девочек-лоточниц, смешно подпрыгивая и торопливо переставляя ноги в высоких резиновых сапожках. Чихиро сделал было шаг навстречу, но Сейджуро сложил руки на груди и не сдвинулся с места. Девочка, видимо, всё поняла, и постаралась ускорить шаг. 

— Вы забыли эту! — прокричала она ещё за пару десятков шагов и воздела книгу над головой, как знамя. — Забыли!

Сейджуро сдержанно кивнул и начал что-то искать во внутреннем кармане. Сдвоенная реальность всколыхнулась вокруг них. Девочка тоже заметила неладное, но не смутилась и не отступила: сверкнула золотыми глазами и протянула небольшой том в мягкой обложке. 

— Чихиро, возьми книгу, — бросил Сейджуро, продолжая рыться в кармане. Чихиро догадался, что он ищет какой-то предмет для обмена, но никак не ожидал, что это будет пуговица — точная копия той, что Чихиро отдал просто так. 

— Подойдёт?

— Да! 

Чихиро бережно принял книгу и спрятал в карман сумки у Сейджуро на плече. Девочка прижала к груди кулачок с пуговицей, развернулась и побежала обратно.

Они следили за мельканием резиновых сапожек, пока девочка не завернула за угол. На этом их дела здесь были закончены, и они вернулись во двор, где их ждал неприятный сюрприз: на блестящем, свеженадраенном, идеально-красном крыле мотоцикла красовалась нечитаемая зелёно-оранжевая закорючка, а рядом с ней защёлкивал стойкий маркер её автор в оранжевом капюшоне.

Запахло кровью.

— Это. Что. За. Фокусы?! — выделяя каждое слово, спросил Сейджуро. Его глаза опасно сузились, не обещая ничего хорошего.

Сонливость Чихиро как ветром сдуло. Скрутить нахального художника было делом пары секунд. Ещё секунда потребовалась на то, чтобы прижать его лицом к крылу и стянуть капюшон. Темноволосый мальчишка шумно выдохнул, впечатавшись в глянцевую поверхность.

— Мне кажется, ты хочешь рассказать, чей это был приказ. Потому что если это твоя собственная инициатива, то я тебе не завидую. Отмывать буду твоим лицом. 

— Тут и спрашивать не надо, — мрачно процедил Чихиро. 

Сейджуро неподвижно наблюдал за происходящим, только линия скул стала острее от гнева. Он обернулся, и в этом движении и развороте плеч было столько угрозы, что Чихиро не удивился, услышав надоедливый голос: 

— Он вообще-то тебе жизнь спасает, лидер Ракузан, — Такао приближался по широкой дуге, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Этот талисман — единственное, что может хоть как-то сберечь ваши шкуры в изломе. 

Чихиро краем глаза заметил Киёши и ещё пару человек в таких же дурацких оранжевых прикидах. Пока они не вмешивались, но долго рассчитывать на нейтралитет точно не стоило.

— Не помню, чтобы разрешал портить мои вещи, — Сейджуро в один шаг подошел к Такао. Тот, насколько помнил Чихиро, был быстрым и сильным, но даже кевлар против кожанки не давал достаточного перевеса. Результат столкновения был известен заранее. 

Чихиро почувствовал, как на руках зашевелились волоски. Воздух уплотнился, давление Сейджуро стало физически ощутимым, но Такао упорствовал и не собирался отступать. Чихиро перехватил взгляд Киёши: тот был уже на пределе своей выдержки.

“Всё с вашим мальчишкой в порядке! Спокойно! — мысленно попросил Чихиро и чуть дёрнул уголком рта, демонстрируя раздражение, — если я его отпущу, попадёт под горячую руку этим двоим”.

Киёши едва заметно кивнул. 

— Такао, ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас произойдёт? — с непередаваемым презрением осведомился Сейджуро, и Чихиро показалось, что на лице Такао промелькнула грустная усмешка.

— Что произойдет — тебе виднее. Этот тэг Шин-чана вас защитит. Я не хочу, чтобы ты вернулся и разнёс здесь всё к чёртовой матери, потому что потерял кое-что важное по дороге к океану. Мы выполняем обещание, лидер Ракузан. Вернётесь — сотрёте. Если захотите.

Вдох — выдох… Сейджуро явно взял себя в руки и кивнул. Чихиро не удержался и прижал мальчишку к мотоциклу чуть плотнее перед тем, как отпустить. Пацан тут же отскочил в сторону, ни на секунду, впрочем, не выпуская из рук заветный маркер. На его щеке отпечатался слабый след узора.

Чихиро снова ощутил накатившую волну сонного спокойствия. Хорошо бы это спокойствие сейчас хотя бы частично перетекло в Сейджуро и смыло это его состояние сжатой пружины. 

— Такао, мы благодарим Мидориму Шинтаро за... подарок, — Чихиро намеренно сделал паузу перед последним словом, он почти чувствовал, как шевелятся волосы у него на голове под колючим взглядом Сейджуро, но ему вдруг стало невыразимо смешно и странно, что тот так разошёлся из-за этих каракулей, которые вряд ли переживут первый дождь. Он улыбнулся — и давление на затылок исчезло. 

— Такао, я приношу свои извинения клану Шутоку и благодарю за помощь. Нам нужно ехать.

Такао кивнул и с привычной усмешкой спросил:

— Ну куда вы так торопитесь? Океан не исчезал уже пару десятков лет. Можете переночевать здесь, мы подыщем вам мягкую постельку, и с утра поедете.

Чихиро накрыла очередная волна раздражения: если бы ещё у них утро было как у всех! Вторые сутки в Шутоку вполне могли обернуться катастрофой. Чихиро вытянул лицо в равнодушно-мёртвую маску — он искренне гордился своим умением изображать зомби:

— Ты прав, Такао, спешить совершенно некуда. Поезд сошёл с рельсов, и все мы вместе с ним. Мы давно умерли и сейчас это не мы, наши тени разговаривают друг с другом. И я даже не могу пожелать тебе сдохнуть. Какая жалость!

Все неожиданно притихли. 

— Думаешь? — Такао серьёзно смотрел на Чихиро, словно позабыв о своих постоянных ухмылках. 

— Ты тоже думал о таком? Забудь. Слишком много людей для одного поезда. Скорее это была небольшая гравитационная бомба. Никакой романтики, правда?

***

Сейджуро выкатил мотоцикл на торговую улицу, Чихиро молча следовал за ним, Такао маячил позади надоедливой тенью.

— Обещаю, я не засовывал под сиденье бомбу, — весело сказали у Чихиро за спиной. 

Он обернулся. Улыбка Такао не трогала его глаз — светлых, острых и внимательных.

— На твоём месте я бы не совался на территорию Ракузан еще пару лет. 

— Вот как? — Такао потянулся, закинул руки за спину. Чихиро следил за ним — с Такао вообще не следовало спускать глаз — но мысленно всё равно представлял себе Сейджуро, и то, как его огненные волосы треплет ветер. 

— Думаешь, кто-то поверил, что ты хочешь, — Чихиро понизил голос и фыркнул, — уберечь _его_ мотоцикл?

Улыбка Такао испарилась, и на мгновение, пока она не вернулась, превратившись в усмешку, Чихиро заметил, как глубоко залегли тени на его лице и как запали глаза.

— Кто-то что-то говорил про мотоцикл? — бросил Такао и поравнялся с Чихиро. Через несколько минут они уже стояли за воротами, от которых прямой стрелой к горизонту убегала дорога.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — Сейджуро без тени иронии отвесил церемонный поклон. Такао поклонился в ответ. Чихиро отвернулся, чтобы залезть на мотоцикл.

— Эй, укротитель железных птиц! — если бы не быстрая реакция, тяжёлый кусочек металла угодил бы Чихиро в спину. 

— Научись ей управлять. А то угробишь кого-нибудь ненароком, — рассмеялся Такао.

Чихиро сжал маячок в руке:  
— Всё-таки сдохни!


	3. 3

Когда они выехали за пределы оранжевого кольца на траве, Сейджуро остановился.

— Думаю, нам понадобится пара часов, чтобы выбраться из зоны дневного света. Там и остановимся. 

Чихиро чувствовал себя потрёпанным и уставшим, но кивнул.

— Сколько ещё излома?

— Невозможно определить. Раньше он был достаточно далеко от центрального города клана, но из-за этой временной аномалии я ни в чём не уверен.

— Я никогда не видел океана, — неожиданно для себя самого сказал Чихиро, — но мне очень нравится книга про его обитателей. 

— Я знаю, — устало улыбнулся Сейджуро. — Поехали.

Проблемы начались, когда их накрыли сумерки.

Они возникли резко, как будто кто-то набросил на плато темную ткань. Небо все ещё светилось неверным светом, но силуэты кустов вокруг старой дороги стали расплываться. Они шевелились, хотя ветра не было, и, казалось, медленно отступали к небольшой рощице и строению впереди. Чихиро подумал о том, что нормальные растения так себя не ведут.

— Там и заночуем, — Сейджуро прибавил скорость.

В ту же секунду стало совершенно темно.

Сейджуро включил фары, и лучи света упёрлись в невидимую преграду в паре метров перед ними. Мотоцикл резко затормозил, и Чихиро крепче сжал колени. Хоо нервно заворочался в капюшоне.

— Выключи фары, — попросил Чихиро, заметив слабый зелёный свет. В темноте кислотное свечение стало ярче, и Чихиро понял, что светится начерченный маркером тэг. Через пару секунд света стало достаточно, чтобы разглядеть выбоины на асфальтовом покрытии и нечто неопознанное в воздухе над дорогой.

Это была не стена, а прозрачный пузырь. Большой, где-то с метр в диаметре, и в пупырышках. По влажной поверхности угрожающе скользили розоватые блики, когда пузырь, покачиваясь, плыл над дорогой и неторопливо пульсировал. Чихиро огляделся. Ещё несколько таких пузырей болтались в пределах видимости. 

— Большие больные воздушные медузы.

— Не стоит к ним прикасаться, — резко бросил Сейджуро, и медленно повёл мотоцикл вперёд. Им пришлось съехать на обочину, чтобы разминуться с очередным пузырём. Он было подался за ними, но отпрянул обратно, и больше интереса не проявлял.

Ехать приходилось очень медленно, объезжая пузыри побольше и поменьше. Один, огромный, висел справа, зацепившись за верхушку хиленького кустика. Внутри пульсирующего шара листья были по-летнему зелёными, а те, что снаружи — жухлыми и ржаво-коричневыми. Пузырь дёрнулся, заставив Чихиро насторожиться, покрылся мурашками, искривился, разомкнулся было, словно собираясь разделиться на две части, но вдруг снова стал гладким и спокойным, только листья внутри него стремительно пожелтели.

— Это ведь сгустки времени, да? — спросил Чихиро. Сейджуро, полностью сосредоточившись на вождении, ограничился коротким «да».

Внезапно они оказались рядом с рощицей, без искривления реальности, странных ощущений и прочих спецэффектов. Были там — оказались здесь.

— Что произошло?

— Темпоральная пена, — Сейджуро остановился,перенёс вес на правую ногу и упёрся ей в землю. — Нарушение пространства-времени. Возможно, наехал на один из этих пузырей. Но, скорее всего, здесь что-то другое, — Чихиро чувствовал его напряжение. — Мне бы очень не хотелось здесь ночевать, но света этого тэга не хватит, а включать фары опасно.

— Встанем у той бетонной штуки? — предложил Чихиро, спрыгивая с мотоцикла.  
Сейджуро кивнул и покатил мотоцикл рядом с собой. Часть асфальтовой дороги и бордюры, стены бетонного цилиндра с крышей, разрушенной взрывом, — всё было покрывали чёрные тонкие трещины.

Сейджуро устроил мотоцикл, а Чихиро вытащил спальные мешки, настороженно оглядываясь. С погодой тоже творилось что-то неладное: вокруг руин было тепло как летом, почти жарко, и им пришлось снять куртки. Хоо, недовольный тем, что его прогнали из капюшона, занял выжидательную позицию на одном из спальников. Тэг по-прежнему ярко светился, незаметно сменив цвет с зелёного на оранжевый. И от этого становилось ещё тревожнее.

Чихиро усилием воли попытался расслабить напряжённые плечи.

— Костёр разводить не будем, — Сейджуро протянул ему пластинку вяленого мяса. 

Они сидели рядом на спальных мешках, и, прислонившись к бетонной стене, жевали заготовленную на такой случай еду и наблюдали за пульсацией стаи пузырей вдалеке. Розовые блики на неровных боках стали еще заметнее в свете луны, которая резким прыжком внезапно оказалась в середине небосклона.

Сейджуро вдруг подобрался, его зрачки сузились: он словно пытался прочесть невидимые надписи, но всплеск оказался совсем коротким, не дольше пары секунд. 

“Слишком часто”, — подумал Чихиро, но предпочёл промолчать. 

Сейджуро приходилось входить в поток даже чаще, чем в Ракузан, да ещё и рядом со временной аномалией. Вряд ли чужое беспокойство и ворчание могли ему чем-то помочь. 

— Что там было? 

— Я не совсем уверен, здесь всё плывёт, — Сейджуро недовольно дёрнул уголком рта. — Но это какой-то пост. Защитное сооружение.

Чихиро почудился гул откуда-то снизу.

— Бетон нагревается! 

Они синхронно посмотрели на мотоцикл. Тэг пылал ярко-красным под усиливающийся гул и ощутимую вибрацию. Чихиро и Сейджуро одновременно вскочили и в безмолвии, за несколько секунд, побросали вещи в кофры. Хоо взлетел небо и принялся описывать над ними медленные круги.

— Я поведу, — крикнул Чихиро, садясь за руль.

Гул становился невыносимым, отзываясь в груди и мешая дышать.

Из трещин в бетоне посыпался песок, часть стены сдвинулась вверх, и в кромешной темноте тускло загорелись три пары красных точек. Тэг вспыхнул ослепительно белым, освещая металлических собак, появившихся в проёме.

В другой ситуации Чихиро счёл бы их красивыми: пропорциональные мощные лапы, шипы вдоль хребта, крупные челюсти, острые уши-локаторы и фасетчатые глаза. Блестящие тела местами съела ржавчина, на шее одной из собак болтались остатки ошейника — бесполезного, но, возможно, надетого чьей-то любящей рукой.

“Не успели” — подумал Чихиро, плавно сползая с седла, и выхватил из чехла видавшую виды биту. 

Две собаки, стоявшие впереди, прыгнули одновременно. Чихиро с размаху ударил ближайшую, и её отбросило влево. На серебристом боку осталась глубокая вмятина.

Сейджуро рванулся вперёд и вбок, — второй металлический пёс пролетел над ним — и подхватил с земли толстый стальной прут, но третью собаку с ошейником задел только на излёте: тварь каким-то невероятным движением растеклась в воздухе и бросилась на Чихиро. Он отпрыгнул, и челюсти щёлкнули где-то в сантиметре от его ботинка. Подоспевший Сейджуро взмахом прута заставил собаку отскочить.

Собаки окружили их и медленно приближались, устрашающе скребя когтями по земле. Чихиро чувствовал исходящий от Сейджуро жар — они оба не успели надеть куртки. Где-то на самом краю сознания радостно билась мысль, что всё это точно настоящее: они оба рядом, здесь и сейчас, спина к спине. Чихиро не нужно было оглядываться или спрашивать, что дальше. Их собственный с Сейджуро поток словно отделял их от собак, временных пузырей и всего мира.

Страшно тоже не было. 

Сталь била по металлу с громким лязгом, длины прута едва хватало, и Сейджуро приходилось постоянно уворачиваться и маневрировать, освобождая то одну, то другую руку, чтобы ударить кулаком. Глухой отзвук этих ударов вспыхивал в сознании Чихиро яркими красными точками, и он уклонялся и смещал корпус в том же ритме. 

Бита гулко пела. Удары резонировали, отдавались в плечах и лёгких. Собаки кувыркались в воздухе, падали и снова поднимались, явно объединённые в общую сеть. Они не теряли направление атаки, не мешали друг другу и не отступали. Хоо низко кружился и пикировал снова и снова, целясь когтями в фасетчатые глаза. Собаки уворачивались и сбивались с ритма — одна из из них вцепилась в штанину Чихиро и выдрала клок ткани, вместо того, чтобы попытаться вспороть живот. Руки Сейджуро до локтей покрыли царапины, он бешено крутился, стремительный и точный, но собаки всё равно поднимались, даже та, которой Чихиро разбил битой глаза. 

Трава под ногами превратилась в грязное месиво. Это было только вопросом времени, кто потеряет равновесие первым. Не повезло Чихиро — он поскользнулся на мокрой траве. Пёс в ошейнике вырвал у него из руки биту и отбросил её в сторону, другой прыгнул на Чихиро. Мощный удар выбил весь воздух из лёгких, острые когти вспороли рубашку и разодрали кожу на груди. Чихиро показалось, что он зарычал от боли, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя металлическую тварь. В голове собаки ярко полыхнуло, когда Сейджуро вогнал свой прут в собачью пасть так, что внутри что-то щёлкнуло, захрустело, и собака повалилась на бок. 

Двое других воспользовались тем, что люди остались безоружны, и подобрались слишком близко. 

Сейджуро отбросил одну в сторону, оставляя кровавые полосы от разбитого кулака у неё на помятом боку. Чихиро нащупал в кармане маячок и резко вскинул руку, когда пёс с ошейником вцепился ему в ногу, глубоко вонзив в неё зубы. Боль обжигала, и Чихиро закричал, надавливая круглые клавиши. В тёмном небе сверкнули две ослепительные синие вспышки, и из собачьих голов повалил чёрный вонючий дым, они упали и затихли.

Хоо как ни в чём не бывало опустился на плечо к Сейджуро. В воздухе повис запах озона.

Чихиро закашлялся, на пару секунд прижав ко рту кулак с зажатым в нём маячком, и затем спрятал его обратно в карман. От резкого движения поднялась новая волна боли, и Чихиро со стоном потянулся к ноге, чтобы разжать собачью хватку. Нижняя челюсть отвалилась легко, верхнюю вытащил Сейджуро.

— Подними ногу, — коротко скомандовал он и потянул её за щиколотку вверх. Чихиро снова глухо застонал и подавился воздухом, но ногу послушно поднял.

— Как ты это сделал? — Сейджуро упал на траву рядом с ним, тяжело дыша. Глаза у него были шальные. 

— Скормил Хоо батарейку, когда мы останавливались на привал. Такао подсказал.

Сейджуро хмыкнул.

— Перевяжу тебя, и нужно убираться отсюда. Быстро. 

Сейджуро поднялся, вытряхнул из кофра аптечку.

— Можно опускать, — скомандовал он, со щелчком открыл крышку и принялся искать нужные флаконы.

Сейджуро закатал разодранную штанину, чтобы она не мешала, встряхнул ярко-сиреневую бутылку и щедро залил все порезы и царапины антисептиком. Чихиро тихо вскрикнул, когда раствор попал в глубокие раны.

— Прости. Аккуратнее некогда, — Сейджуро сосредоточенно накладывал тугую повязку и словно не видел, что на белых бинтах остаются полосы его собственной крови. Чихиро так засмотрелся на это мельтешение белых и красных пятен, что жгут, затянувшийся на плече, заставил его крупно вздрогнуть. В нос внезапно ударил металлический запах крови, гари и озона, и Чихиро запоздало затрясло.

Кажется, они только что разминулись со смертью. 

— Тише, всё хорошо, — почти шёпотом сказал Сейджуро, и в вену воткнулась игла. Чихиро почувствовал действие лекарства почти сразу — его голову как будто завернули в толстое одеяло. Перед глазами всё поплыло. Себе Сейджуро вкатил что-то из другой ампулы. 

Беспокойство ввинтилось в мозг даже сквозь наркотический дурман, Чихиро очень надеялся, что это не нейростимулятор. За него придётся расплачиваться слишком серьёзно. 

Хоо спорхнул на землю рядом, Чихиро воспользовался моментом и неловко поднял птицу на руки.

— Спасибо тебе. Ты спас всех нас. 

Хоо мигнул диодами, перелетел на лежащую на земле аптечку, качнул головой и снова вернулся в капюшон куртки.

— Сейджуро, — Чихиро рассматривал ярко-красные следы крови, оставшиеся на гладком алюминии. — Ты не спросишь меня, действительно ли я так думаю? Про поезд? Про гравитационную бомбу?

— Зачем? Это действительно была гравитационная бомба, — Сейджуро поливал руки жидким бинтом и казался преувеличенно спокойным, сейчас его равно не трогали боль, возможная смерть и локальный конец света. — Про поезд не уверен, но мне в детстве тоже нравилась эта книга.

— Только когда Хоо выстрелил, я заметил, что здесь, как и дома, не видно звёзд, — Чихиро осторожно потряс головой, пытаясь оценить, сможет ли он встать сам, когда Сейджуро низко наклонился, чтобы залепить стерильным пластырем позабытые царапины на груди. 

— В Шутоку то же самое, везде одно и то же, — хрипло ответил Сейджуро, его неровный голос странно контрастировал с выражением лица и огромными зрачками, в которых почти ничего не отражалось. 

Они помогли друг другу надеть куртки, забрались на мотоцикл и поехали. Тэг мирно светился зелёным. Луна то исчезала, то появлялась на небе в разных местах, и Чихиро мысленно пробовал на вкус неизвестную “темпоральную пену”. Еще пару раз им попались стаи пузырей — большей частью спокойно-розовых, но были и другие — тёмно-сиреневые, дымные, рядом с которыми тэг светился предупреждающим оранжевым, и Сейджуро пытался проехать мимо как можно быстрее.

— Дальше на юге лежит запретная зона. Вместо защитного купола наши безумные предки поставили временной заслон: тонкую плёнку, где время сдвинуто на секунду относительно стандарта, мельчайшее вмешательство в ткань времени, безопасное и эффективное, — Чихиро крепко держался за пояс Сейджуро и старался не задремать под мерный и убаюкивающий голос. — Эта штука выдержала три бомбы и сломалась только на четвёртой, заслон разметало на куски, а время свихнулось на всем пространстве излома. 

— Пузыри — обрывки этого заслона? — Чихиро моргнул. — Я правильно понял?

— Правильно. 

— А псины откуда?

— Автоматическая защитная система. 

Начало светать. Небольшие, странные кусты понемногу исчезли, и вокруг снова оказался ничем не примечательный лес. Время тоже пришло в относительную норму, и Сейджуро принял решение остановиться на вполне заурядной полянке. Чихиро этому обрадовался: действие анальгетика ещё не закончилось, но нога заныла.

Чихиро тяжело вывалился из седла, его уже ощутимо потряхивало от усталости и озноба. В ботинке противно хлюпала его собственная кровь, и он чувствовал себя так, словно его не покусали, а пережевали и выплюнули. 

— Ты как? — Сейджуро торопливо придержал его за локоть. Выглядел он при этом откровенно обеспокоенным. 

— Бывало и хуже, — скривился Чихиро, плавно уходя от поддержки, и даже не соврал. 

Действительно, бывало. Например, когда он разбирал завалы после землетрясения, упал с высоты полутора этажей и сломал руку. Или когда нечто позабытое и давно захороненное решило выбраться на поверхность и взорвалось в самом центре города. Каким-то чудом от осколков никто серьёзно не пострадал, но Чихиро никогда не видел столько перепуганных и окровавленных людей. В обоих случаях он знал, что находится на своём месте и делает важное дело. Что он забыл здесь и сейчас, всё ещё оставалось неясным.

Чихиро мог наступать на поврежденную ногу — боль была терпимой — но подозревал, что скоро станет намного хуже, и торопился поставить палатку до того, как наркотическое волшебство развеется.

Воздух был холодным, звенящим и подозрительно наэлектризованным. Усталость путала восприятие и размывала ощущения так сильно, что Чихиро не понимал, проваливается он снова в поток Сейджуро или просто слишком пристально смотрит. 

Пока Чихиро ставил палатку и тент, закидывал внутрь электрическое одеяло и спальники, костёр был разведён, а чайник почти закипел. Сейджуро двигался слегка заторможенно и скованно, тщательно контролируя каждое движение — прошедший день изрядно потрепал и его. 

— Сядь, пожалуйста, — Чихиро не понял, чего в голосе Сейджуро оказалось больше — приказа или просьбы, так бесцветно он прозвучал, — но послушно сел на расстеленный у костра коврик из вспененной резины. Нога откликнулась режущей болью, и Чихиро шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Какая всё-таки нелепость! Сейчас он вспомнил. Собаки были обычным делом в Тоо, ходили слухи, что тамошний лидер даже смог подчинить часть из них и заставил охранять улицы. Но зона Шутоку? Фантастическое невезение.

Тёплая ладонь легла на лоб совершенно неожиданно, выдёргивая из размышлений. Чихиро так глубоко задумался, что не заметил даже, как Сейджуро опустился на колени рядом. 

— У меня нет лихорадки, — Чихиро вопросительно поднял брови, не понимая, почему эта проверка всё не заканчивается, и прикосновение длится бесконечно долго, — что-то не так?

— Извини, — Сейджуро помолчал немного, явно подбирая слова, — я этого не предвидел, — он, наконец, отнял руку ото лба Чихиро и устало потёр висок.

— Проехали. 

Чихиро с большим трудом удерживался от того, чтобы снова не спросить, зачем они едут. Он был уверен, чувство вины сейчас вынудит Сейджуро ответить правду и раскрыть все карты. 

— Ты так и не объяснил мне в прошлый раз, почему вы с Такао друг друга ненавидите. Что это опять был за цирк и потрясание понтами? — голос едва заметно искажался, неравномерно распространяясь в воздухе. Чихиро вскинул голову и встретился с Сейджуро взглядом. 

— Безопасное искривление.

Чихиро кивнул, наблюдая, как половина содержимого аптечки перемещается из металлического короба наружу. Он хотел было сказать, что этого слишком много, но отвлёкся на кружку со сладким чаем. Сейджуро отмачивал сделанную наспех повязку в какой-то обеззараживающей жидкости, стараясь не держать в ней руки слишком долго.

— Так что там с Такао?

— Это не ненависть, — Сейджуро качнул головой, продолжая сосредоточенно обрабатывать раны от собачьих зубов. Антисептик щипал меньше, чем можно было ожидать. 

— А что же? — колючие мурашки побежали по ноге до бедра, Чихиро зябко повёл плечами. — Надо зашивать, да?

— Да.

Чихиро с трудом удержался от того, чтобы инстинктивно не отдёрнуть ногу, когда Сейджуро осторожно вколол первую порцию анестетика. К третьей чувствительность начала теряться, и Чихиро расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Хотелось, наконец, лечь и не двигаться. Позволить взять над собой контроль. 

В этом было что-то по-своему красивое: руки Сейджуро двигались плавно и безукоризненно точно. Тонкая игла входила под кожу, шёлковая нить стягивала порезы и словно сама по себе затягивалась узлами, пинцет и вовсе казался похожим на волшебную палочку. Чихиро не чувствовал боли, только странное давление. Так, возможно, чувствуют себя марионетки, послушные воле мастера. Мысль была почти психоделической.

— Это ревность, Чихиро. 

— Ревность? — эхом повторил он. 

Кого мог ревновать Сейджуро? Своего странного друга детства? Чихиро почувствовал лёгкое головокружение, резко захотелось закрыть глаза.

— Ты должен понимать, — растрёпанные и местами слипшиеся рыжие пряди скрывали выражение лица, — вы с Такао похожи.

— Ты ревнуешь Мидориму? — почему-то назвать его по имени не повернулся язык, и Чихиро поймал эту мысль за хвост.

— Нет. Хотя в случае с Такао я бы не исключал и такую мотивацию. И у меня, и у Такао особенные глаза. Только он видит то, что есть, а я то, чего нет.

— Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь чужую способность? Самоуверенный лидер Ракузан хочет “ястребиный” глаз вместо “императорского”? — недоверчиво спросил Чихиро. Звучало бредово.

— Нет. Я не хочу чужого. Но иногда не хочу и своего, — устало ответил Сейджуро, затягивая последний узел, и обрезал нить. 

— Так. Я правильно понял, что вы готовы были устроить новую разборку Ракузан-Шутоку только потому, что задолбались быть собой? 

Сейджуро изумлённо распахнул глаза, помедлил и молча отложил инструменты. Происходящее постепенно обретало терпко-металлический привкус безумия. Чихиро не нарушал молчания до последнего витка повязки и только после этого негромко выругался и подался вперёд, придавив ладонью край чужой куртки и не давая Сейджуро встать.

— Очень сложно признаться, что ты вымотался и устал, да? Не только сейчас, а вообще.

— Да, я устал. Ты удовлетворён?

— Ни капли. Мы всё ещё болтаемся между Шутоку и Тоо, — Чихиро невесело усмехнулся, — снимай куртку и давай сюда руки. 

Он помог Сейджуро выпутаться из рукавов. Там, где манжеты соприкасались с кожей, длинные царапины были растёрты и сильно вспухли, края водолазки свисали лохмотьями и пропитались кровью. Ничего смертельно опасного, но очень неудобно. Чихиро осторожно смывал запёкшуюся кровь куском чистого бинта, смоченного в антисептике. Плёнка жидкого пластыря, которым были наспех залиты царапины, отходила медленно и неохотно. 

Сейджуро, сидящий на пятках, послушно подставлял руки и выглядел мирно и безопасно. Уютная и заманчивая иллюзия.

— Почему ты никогда не зовешь Такао по имени? — Чихиро подцепил край плёнки и, наконец, отлепил её от кожи. 

— Потому что хочу сохранить дистанцию, мне неприятно находиться рядом с ним. 

— Это как-то помогает?

— Да. В нашем языке когда-то были вспомогательные слова и части слов, они помогали поддерживать определённый порядок и иерархию. Обращение “по имени” было самым неформальным и доверительным. — Сейджуро особенно выделил последнее слово и неровно улыбнулся. — Если бы мы познакомились в те времена, ты был бы Маюзуми-сан или Маюзуми-семпай.

Чихиро не понравилось ни одно, ни другое обращение.

— А ты? Акаши-сан? Акаши-семпай? Что вообще всё это значит? Это не язык, это забор какой-то, как закорючки-иероглифы.

— Акаши-сан… — Сейджуро тихо рассмеялся над чем-то своим, и Чихиро вновь ощутил непреодолимое расстояние между ними, — нет, не думаю. Скорее просто “Акаши” или что-то вроде “эй, ты!”

— Сейджуро звучит лучше, — Чихиро усмехнулся, — будешь Акаши, когда в следующий раз меня разозлишь. Что с этой красотой делать-то?

Вокруг разбитых костяшек уже расползалась синева, что было удивительно хотя бы потому, что обычно Сейджуро раскалывал кирпичи и бетонные блоки без ущерба для себя. 

— Самые глубокие порезы зашивать, остальное снова заливать пластырем.

— Ты меня переоцениваешь.

— Я сам. Подержи руку, мне неудобно. 

Чихиро с сомнением покачал головой, но Сейджуро осторожно отодвинул ёмкость с антисептиком и каким-то фантастическим, размазанным в пространстве движением, не опираясь на руки, переместился, чтобы сесть плечом к плечу. Даже теперь выпендривался.

Чихиро слегка позавидовал, хоть и быстро вспомнил, что эта бодрость в конце безумного дня — искусственная, и за неё придётся платить. 

Он бережно поднял руку Сейджуро, подержал несколько секунд на весу и, подумав, переложил к себе на бедро — так было устойчивей.

Смотреть на то, как Сейджуро медленно и чуть неловко набирает в шприц анестетик, как сосредоточенно, на выдохе, делает небольшие инъекции вокруг порезов, было жутковато. Похожее чувство возникло у Чихиро, когда он прочитал свой первый ужастик. Книга была детской, а он взрослым, но ощущение лёгкой оторопи и тревоги, когда главный герой лез куда не надо, было очень похожим. 

Только сейчас Чихиро задумался о том, почему его ничуть не беспокоило, что эти же израненные руки зашили укусы на его ноге. 

— Научишь меня, когда вернёмся?

— Пожалуйста, не беспокойся, — Сейджуро улыбнулся, не отрываясь от накладывания швов, — это не сложнее, чем поставить палатку.

Чихиро скрипнул зубами. Вот только этой игры в испорченную линию связи для полноты впечатлений сегодня и не хватало. 

— Мы не собираемся возвращаться? 

— Конечно, собираемся.

— Отлично. Я спросил то, что спросил. А не выразил сомнение в том, что ты сейчас справишься сам.

Сейджуро тяжело вздохнул.

— Повязку наложишь?

— Да. Этот бинт?

Чихиро зевнул, хрустнул пластиковой упаковкой, и постарался сосредоточиться на мерных движениях, уже сделанных витках и успокаивающей тяжести Сейджуро, привалившегося к нему. Вокруг незаметно, но неумолимо светлело, солнце уже встало или вот-вот должно было встать, пока ещё невидимое за облаками и высокими деревьями, окружавшими поляну. 

Жидкого пластыря осталось на дне флакона, и дозатор плевался, нарушая кристальную утреннюю тишину, когда Чихиро снова заливал те царапины и порезы, что не спрятались под повязкой.

— Соедини спальники и ложись спать.

— А ты? 

— Через пару часов. Пока что всё равно не усну.

Чихиро не понравилась эта идея, но спорить он не стал. Сейчас его сил не хватало даже на борьбу со сном, не то что с чужими тараканами. Он неловко встал, опираясь на плечо Сейджуро, и ушёл в уютный полумрак палатки, так и не сказав, что спальники и так были соединены в один общий. Чихиро с трудом выскреб себя из безнадёжно испорченных штанов и рухнул, заснув где-то на полпути.

***

Чихиро снился знакомый сон, в котором он знал, что спит. Даже не сон толком, а танец цветных пятен и ощущений: тень тени, воспоминание о воспоминании. Гулкий звук расходился кольцами вокруг, задавал определённый ритм. Тревога, азарт и какое-то особенное упрямство гнали Чихиро, и он куда-то бежал в бесконечно повторяющимся цикле.

Чихиро всегда просыпался, когда чувствовал, что входит в поток: в голове срабатывал какой-то предохранитель. Смутные образы никак не удавалось удержать в памяти, чтобы расшифровать.

Чихиро с заметным усилием разжал сведённые пальцы и ясно ощутил пустоту. Чего-то не хватало. Какого-то знакомого предмета. Чувство этой потери оказалось таким неожиданно горьким, что защипало в глазах. Он несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, и только потом заметил, что всё ещё один.

— Сейджуро? — Чихиро наполовину высунулся из палатки, щурясь от яркого света, — ты почему ещё не спишь?

— Просто так.

Тишина вязко растеклась между ними, десятки слов и вопросов так и остались непроизнесёнными. Чихиро сел и сцепил пальцы в замок, пытаясь ухватить за хвост призрачное ощущение. Руки всё ещё помнили то, что разум забыл. Что-то шершавое… Он медленно провёл пальцами по рукаву куртки Сейджуро, в том месте, где прочная кожа продралась от удара. Не так. 

— Чихиро! Что ты видел? — Сейджуро резко вскинулся, настороженно заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Не помню. Никогда не помню. Что-то было в руках...

— Не думай. Не вспоминай. Забудь.

Чихиро хотел отвернуться и почему-то не смог. На мгновение ему показалось, что зрачки в разноцветных глазах пульсируют, утягивают сон, а потом его вдруг отпустило. Чихиро моргнул и для надёжности тряхнул головой.

— Хватит. Какая разница, что я видел, и где это было? Если ты там был, то делал всякую херню. Как сейчас. Совсем с катушек съехал? 

Чихиро ожидал, что Сейджуро сорвётся, как несколько раз до этого, и уже заготовил пару едких фраз о том, что нейростимуляторы ещё никогда до добра не доводили. Но ничего такого не произошло.

Сейджуро сосредоточенно замер, явно анализируя своё состояние.

— Нет. Ещё не совсем.

Чихиро выдохнул, чувствуя себя достаточно проснувшимся для того, чтобы забыть неясный сон, и недостаточно выспавшимся, чтобы вставать совсем.

— Спать иди. Сейчас.

Сейджуро молча кивнул и, пошатнувшись, неловко поднялся на ноги. Чихиро заподозрил, что он так и сидел в одной позе и, в лучшем случае, не смотрел в одну точку.

В палатке было тепло, холодный утренний воздух не успел её выстудить за те несколько минуты, которые Чихиро провёл, высунувшись наружу. Отступившая было усталость навалилась с новой силой. Чихиро сонно моргал и запрещал себе опускать голову, чтобы не отключиться раньше времени. 

Тень замерла у входа, глухо звякнули кнопки, и куртка и ботинки с тихим шорохом остались под тентом. Сейджуро ввалился в палатку, зажав в одной руке чистую рубашку, а в другой — фляжку с водой. Чихиро, наконец, позволил себе улечься обратно, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Сейджуро стянул с себя водолазку, и рыжие волосы встали дыбом, как недовольно выбросил из палатки свою запачканную кровью одежду вместе со штанами Чихиро и только после этого надел чистую рубашку. Видимо, мелкие пуговицы не вдохновляли на подвиги, поэтому так и остались расстёгнутыми. Сейджуро слегка заторможенно — тепло разморило и его — стащил джинсы и забрался в общий кокон из спальников.

Чихиро чуть отодвинулся, прикидывая, занимает ли он только свою половину или уже захватил часть чужой.

— Неужели этот бесконечный день наконец закончится?

— И тебе хороших снов, Чихиро.

Чихиро фыркнул, наощупь застёгивая пару случайных пуговиц. Сейджуро по привычке попытался положить руку под голову и тихо, разочарованно застонал. Он ещё немного повозился, стараясь найти удобное положение и как-то устроить руки. Смотреть на это было странно и почти больно. Сейджуро повернулся на другой бок, неловко задев Чихиро плечом, и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Сильно болит? 

— Нет. 

Чихиро почувствовал, как даже сквозь усталость пробивается ставшее привычным раздражение. Злила ситуация, злила боль, злил чёртов Сейджуро, злило расстояние и холодный воздух, который уже затёк между ними в спальники. Да нахер всё это! — мысленно выругался Чихиро и крепко прижал Сейджуро к себе. Потревоженные порезы на груди саднили.

— Хочу выспаться.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — шёпотом отозвался Сейджуро, и Чихиро готов был поклясться, что этот бессовестный засранец уснул раньше него. К счастью, всего на пару секунд.

Ему снился очень странный сон про красное море ликорисов, на поверхности которого переливались неоново-зеленые граффити с городской стены клана Шутоку. 

Тёплый ветер принёс запах мускуса и герани, и прелой влажной листвы под осенним небом, и жарким шёпотом коснулся шеи.

— Я отвечу на твой вопрос, — выдохнул Сейджуро, горячие губы слегка коснулись уха Чихиро и скользнули вниз.

— Но не сейчас, — закончил за него Чихиро, обернулся и, наконец, запустил руку в густые и жёсткие рыжие волосы, впитавшие запахи ванили и сандала, и пачули, и мускуса. Сейджуро послушно запрокинул голову, открываясь, и Чихиро легко прижался губами к горячей коже под ухом, неторопливо вдохнул причудливую смесь ароматов. Слишком сладко. Эту сладость хотелось слизать, стереть всё чужое и лишнее.

Он проложил дорожку из лёгких, дразнящих поцелуев к ключицам и прикусил выступающую косточку — Сейджуро чуть слышно застонал, до боли впиваясь пальцами в плечи, и Чихиро улыбнулся.

— Ты просто глупый мальчишка, — шепнул он, прижимая Сейджуро к так кстати возникшему мотоциклу, — не делай такое лицо! — Чихиро счастливо рассмеялся. 

Чужие губы были терпкими, одновременно и солёными, и мучительно сладкими, когда Сейджуро впился в его рот голодным и жарким поцелуем. Чихиро не желал тратить момент на ненужную им обоим спешку, поэтому отстранился, а потом поцеловал снова. Властно и нежно.

“Сегодня всё будет так, как хочу я”, — вертелось у него в голове, когда он расстёгивал кожаную куртку, рубашку, ласкал горячее, напитанное электричеством тело Сейджуро, такого алертного, готового взорваться снопом искр в любую секунду.

— Медленно, Сейджуро. Медленно и нежно, — Чихиро опустился на колени, — ты расслабишься, и я снова увижу, как в твоих глазах отражаются звёзды.


	4. 4

Чихиро проснулся от яркого света. В палатке, нагретой солнцем, было немного душно, по тканевому куполу рядом с тонкой тенью сосновой ветки прогуливался паук. Они спали, так же тесно прижавшись друг к другу, как уснули, и волосы Сейджуро щекотно касались губ Чихиро и норовили забиться в нос. Рука, которой он обнимал Сейджуро, затекла, нога настойчиво ныла и обещала множество неприятных минут, но, вопреки этому, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Чихиро осторожно пошевелился, и потревоженный Сейджуро тут же заворочался в ответ , перевернулся на другой бок и сонно забросил на Чихиро руку.

Солнечный свет, рассеянный тканью палатки, мягко подсвечивал красно-рыжие волосы, слипшиеся и встрёпанные после вчерашней ночи. Светлая кожа тоже как будто светилась. Эфемерную картину портили только тёмные тени, заострившие все черты.

Сейджуро медленно открыл глаза, смешно щурясь на светлый полог, и безмятежно улыбнулся, когда их взгляды встретились. Чихиро в ответ улыбнулся. 

— Живы, — Сейджуро потянулся, плавно выгнулся, расправляя плечи: тоже, наверное, устал лежать в одном положении, и снова уронил руку на Чихиро. 

— Живы. Доброе утро.

Сейджуро посмотрел на купол палатки и мягко усмехнулся:

— Добрый вечер. 

Чихиро не выспался, но не чувствовал ни раздражения, ни сожалений, только жгучее любопытство. Ему хотелось узнать, где нужно было свернуть не туда, чтобы последний сон стал реальностью, а не видением “будущего-которое-могло-бы-быть”. Чихиро давно смирился, что в этом безумном, угасающем мире, всё всегда происходило _не с ними._ Это было почти умиротворяющим центром их вселенной: ожидание правильного поворота. Этого было почти достаточно. Пусть прямо сейчас Чихиро хотелось опрокинуть Сейджуро на спину, навалиться всем весом, наплевав на дёргающую боль в ноге, и поцеловать его. Пусть бы это было совсем не нежно. И очень неловко. Чихиро чувствовал, что с каждым ударом сердца приближается к опасной черте.

— Не выспался? — в чуть хриплом со сна голосе Сейджуро ненавязчиво проскользнула провокация.

— Выспался, — из чувства противоречия соврал Чихиро. Оставаться так близко, обнимать Сейджуро, было рискованно. 

— Жаль. Я хотел предложить ещё немного поспать.

— Я бы предпочёл поесть. У тебя там была неизвестная банка, меня всё ещё мучает вопрос: с чем?

За то время, что они спали, аккумулятор электроодеяла, расстеленного под спальниками, успел разрядиться, а Сейджуро, наоборот, — согреться, словно запас тепла просто сменил расположение в пространстве. Эта удивительная способность всегда вызывала зависть Чихиро. Он не удержался и приложил ладонь к чужому лбу, проверяя температуру. Не обнаружил ничего подозрительного, но всё равно для верности пощупал свой, сравнивая.

— Всё в порядке, — Сейджуро скинул его ладонь, потянулся вперёд и прижался лбом ко лбу, — или у нас обоих жар, и скоро мы умрём.

— Нет уж. Не в этот раз.

Ещё нужно было доехать до океана и получить ответы на вопросы. Чихиро пришлось столкнуться с собаками, на собственной шкуре ощутить всю опасность этой поездки, чтобы сейчас, внутри замкнутого мирка этой палатки осознать, что всё всерьёз: иначе бы Сейджуро не рисковал так сильно.

Эмоции, которые Чихиро так долго берёг внутри себя, были лишними и несвоевременными, и он решительно сел, выпутываясь из спальников и одеяла. 

На улице было вовсе не так тепло, как казалось из палатки. Чихиро чувствовал себя донельзя глупо, пробираясь с голыми ногами к мотоциклу за запасной одеждой. Кожа сразу же покрылась мурашками. В кофре вместе с одеждой была припрятана очередная книга, выменянная за бесценок у торговки в Шутоку. Чихиро прихватил и её в надежде немного почитать под кофе и поздний завтрак.

Сейджуро лениво раскладывал куски углебрикетов поверх вчерашней золы, игнорируя возможность набрать веток в лесу вокруг. Чихиро никак не мог определиться, вызывало это раздражение или благодарность. 

— Я не пойду за дровами в зоне искривления. И ты не пойдёшь. 

— Ты мысли читаешь?

— Слушаю, как ты возмущённо хрустишь пальцами, — Сейджуро так и не посмотрел в его сторону — Разожги костёр.

Чихиро достал из кармана зажигалку, откинул тяжёлую крышечку на пружине и чиркнул колёсиком, проверяя работает ли. Было что-то медитативно-успокоительное в этом ручном пламени, которое пряталось в маленьком стальном коробе. Успокоительное и вечное.

Брикеты занялись сразу, и стало теплее. Взъерошенный и помятый Сейджуро, с небрежно наброшенной на плечи курткой, колдовал над припасами. Чихиро этой магии не знал и каждый раз удивлялся тому, как из простых и обыденных вещей получалось чудо. В штабе никто не опаздывал к ужину, когда выпадала их очередь готовить, все с такой завистью поглядывали на Чихиро, что даже разочаровывать их было как-то жалко. Тот день, когда Акаши Сейджуро позволит утащить у себя лишнюю порцию, возвестит о новом конце света.

Хоо сидел рядом с котелком, поднимая то одну лапку, то другую, словно собирался куда-то пойти, но в последний момент отказывался от этой идеи, и только беззвучно раскрывал клюв. Чихиро беспокоился, что вчерашний выстрел мог что-то повредить в электронике, но, пока не происходило ничего экстренного, просто наблюдал. Робоптица не первый раз вела себя странно, и обычно странности проходили сами собой и сменялись новыми.

— Сейджуро, как думаешь, Хоо — он кто? — спросил Чихиро, когда котелок оказался на огне, а сам Хоо замер у него на руках. — Я думал, он что-то вроде домашнего животного, но оружие?

— Ты, помнится, мне даже рот ладонью закрыл, чтобы я не проболтался. Что изменилось?

“Мы”, — хотел ответить Чихиро, удобное “всё” уже почти сорвалось с языка, но Хоо дёрнул крылом под ощупывающими его пальцами и сбил Чихиро с колеи привычных отговорок.

— Я, — ответить честно было не так уж сложно. — Я тогда думал, что ты умничаешь и играешь на публику.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас я не сомневаюсь, что ты без публики точно такой же. Так что с Хоо? Я знаю, что ты знаешь.

Сейджуро внимательно смотрел ему в глаза и молчал, что-то обдумывая. 

— Хоо не компаньон. Он разведчик. Его чип управления сверхнадёжен и дополнительно экранирован, только это позволило ему пережить электромагнитную волну, вырубившую всё остальное. 

— Ты знал, что у него есть оружие?

— Нет. Он сделан максимально похожим на гражданские модели, мне казалось, основной его задачей было наблюдение.

Чихиро тщательно протёр робоптицу сухой тканью. Раньше Хоо приходилось отключать для таких манипуляций, сейчас же он послушно замер в руках Чихиро даже без использования маячка, полученного от Такао. Почему он употребил именно это слово, “маячок”, осталось для Чихиро загадкой: ему казалось, оно значило несколько иное. Мозг зацепился за какое-то знакомое несоответствие, вызывая мучительное чувство дежавю. Чихиро ещё раз прокрутил в голове цепочку: Хоо-маячок-Такао-неправильные слова. Потом отдельно Хоо-маячок, маячок-Такао и Такао-слова. На последней связке ощущение оформилось, и Чихиро рассмеялся. Конечно, дело было не в Такао.

Сейджуро обернулся от костра на смех и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Что?

— Когда злые и жадные люди узнали, что собака соседей нашла клад, что они почувствовали?

— Ты сейчас про детскую сказку? 

— Когда убили лопатой Широ из-за того, что на их поле клада не нашлось, что они чувствовали? — не отставал Чихиро.

— Не лопатой, а мотыгой. Не понимаю, к чему это? Злость, ненависть, зависть? 

— Вот именно, Сейджуро. Чувство, которое ты испытываешь, — не высокомерная ревность. А банальная зависть. Только я так и не въехал, чему завидовать-то? 

Сейджуро неопределённо пожал плечами и отвернулся к костру, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закончен.

“Ты — особенный,” — думал Чихиро, хромая до мотоцикла за водоотталкивающим составом для Хоо. 

— Ну что ты за идиот такой? — тоскливо спросил он вслух и подбросил в руке металлическую банку с красно-белой этикеткой. Реальность мигнула, поток всколыхнулся на несколько коротких секунд, набежав волной морского прибоя. 

— Не знаю, что ты там смотришь, — спокойно продолжил Чихиро, подойдя почти вплотную, — но зависть — абсолютно нормальное чувство. Все чему-то завидуют. Ты же не бьёшь Такао граблями по голове.

— Мотыгой, Чихиро. 

— Зануда. Тебе стоило бы наконец разобраться со своим эмоциональным запором, ну или хотя бы позавидовать тому, что Такао не только понимает собственные эмоции, но ещё и может выразить их словами. А слов он помнит гораздо меньше, чем ты!

Сейджуро подошёл к костру, помешал содержимое котелка, шагнул назад чуть шире, чем было нужно, и прислонился к Чихиро спиной.

— Ты кому-то завидуешь?

Чихиро поморщился, перенёс на здоровую ногу, — ему было тяжеловато долго стоять — и придержал Сейджуро за плечо. Смотреть ему в глаза сейчас не хотелось.

— Конечно. Только тебе по двадцать раз на дню. Да не дёргайся ты! Я не бью никого лопатой. Не чувствую ненависти или злости. Но быть заурядным рядом с теми, кого идиот, придумавший этот мир, одарил сверх меры, очень сложно.

— Ты не заурядный… — мгновенно возмутился Сейджуро.

— Даже не начинай. Мне с собой нормально, а тебе с собой нет.

— Чихиро, сядь. Пожалуйста.

И снова они сидели на видавшей виды походной подстилке из вспененной резины и рассматривали друг друга — слова как-то внезапно закончились. Чихиро заметил, что рубашка Сейджуро застёгнута криво — видимо, он утром ошибся. То ли это осталось незамеченным, то ли царапины и синяки на руках беспокоили Сейджуро сильнее, чем он показывал. Оба варианта, честно говоря, были так себе. 

— Извини, ошибся, — Чихиро кивнул на рубашку, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, — сейчас поправлю.

Сейджуро едва заметно напрягся, и это было неприятно. Чихиро не мог точно вспомнить, когда между ними появилось эта раздражающая дистанция. Не в поездке, значит, когда-то до неё. Чихиро как можно быстрее расстегнул и застегнул снова ряд мелких пуговиц.

— Поедим и снимаемся. Нужно ехать, нельзя оставаться в искривлении на одном месте.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Минут десять, — Сейджуро глубоко втянул воздух, хищно раздувая ноздри, — максимум пятнадцать.

— Хоо, иди сюда. — Наудачу позвал Чихиро: вставать было лень, а использовать маячок после вчерашнего он всё ещё опасался. 

Робоптица наклонила голову вправо и больше никак не отреагировала.

— Ко мне, — приказал Сейджуро, тихо усмехнувшись, и Хоо подчинился: ровным шагом подошёл к ним и вопросительно мигнул диодами. — В его базовой программе нет команды “иди сюда”.

Чихиро фыркнул и снова забрал Хоо на колени, чтобы ещё раз пройтись по нему водоотталкивающей жидкостью. 

Хоо, покрытый смесью силиконов, уверенно вывернулся из рук и с тихим скрипом потопал к мотоциклу. Кажется, меховые наушники воспринимались им как гнездо. Хоть какая-то польза!

Сейджуро удалось почти в точности повторить рецепт риса с пряностями из Шутоку и усовершенствовать его, добавив каких-то неуловимых нюансов. Чихиро ел и чувствовал, как стирается из памяти вкус того, чем их угощал Такао, превращаясь в смутную тень. Ему хотелось спросить, было ли это намеренно или Сейджуро захотелось поэкспериментировать, но Чихиро промолчал. Хватит на сегодня разговоров о Такао!

Он поймал заинтересованный взгляд Сейджуро и слегка нахмурился:

— Знаешь же, что вкусно! — ну ведь правда знает!

— Знаю, — Сейджуро нахально улыбнулся, — банку откроем вечером. 

— Страшно представить, что в ней, — Чихиро зевнул и отложил пустую тарелку с ложкой. 

Пока Сейджуро тщательно пережёвывал свою еду, и они никуда не ехали, можно было побыть эгоистом и немного почитать. Новая книга практически жгла карман, и в неё хотелось заглянуть хотя бы на чуть-чуть. На несколько минут, чтобы утолить любопытство и не сбиваться с ритма другой книги. Чихиро всё ещё хотел знать, чем закончится путешествие Ингхэма.

Видимо, обложка пострадала или была безвозвратно испорчена, поэтому её заменили на кусок толстого серого картона, который, впрочем, тоже успел обтрепаться. В целом, книга оказалась тоненькой и удивительно невзрачной, схваченной от жадности и из сентиментальной жалости. Чихиро ласково погладил обложку-протез и открыл было наугад страницы из середины…

— Чихиро! — в возгласе звучало столько искреннего возмущения, что его руки сами собой захлопнули книгу. — Ты ещё предыдущую не дочитал, а уже хватаешься за другую!

— Ты ещё скажи, никакого десерта, пока не доем овощи!

— Я скажу: помой посуду и сверни палатку!

— Через пять минут.

— Сейчас. Я тебе почитаю.

И прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, Сейджуро аккуратно вынул книгу из его рук. Чихиро вздохнул. В принципе, так тоже было неплохо.

— Давай любые пару страниц из середины, — он устроился поудобнее и начал осторожно заливать котелок и миски мыльной пеной из походного диспенсера. 

— Никогда не понимал этой привычки, — Сейджуро мимолётно нахмурился и открыл книгу наугад. — «Он пытался собрать всё заново, мысленно вернуться к тому нормальному распорядку жизни, который был у него несколько дней назад до решета и песка, зубного порошка «Денхамс», голосов мотыльков, светлячков, сигналов тревоги и вылазок, — слишком много для нескольких коротких дней, слишком много, на самом деле, для целой жизни».

Чихиро невольно замер, слушая. Не решаясь остановить, попросить Сейджуро замолчать. Будь это кто-то другой, он бы подумал, что его обманывают и придумывают на ходу. Но с Сейджуро всё всегда было пусть и невероятной, но правдой. Он поднял глаза от книги и поймал взгляд Чихиро, одновременно намекая на посуду и спрашивая, стоит ли продолжать. Чихиро улыбнулся и вернулся к тарелкам, слушая сдержанный, вибрирующий от напряжения голос. Ему казалось, что это он совершил что-то страшное и теперь убегает от закона, подволакивая больную ногу. Даже мысли в голове были созвучны ритму слов, которые произносил Сейджуро.

“Он пробежал шесть кварталов по узкой улице, не останавливаясь, и потом проулок вывел его на широкую пустую автомагистраль в десять полос. Казалось, будто пустынная река замерзла здесь, в жёстком свете высоких дуговых ламп; он чувствовал, что можно утонуть, пересекая эту реку, — она была слишком широкой, слишком открытой. Будто огромная сцена без декораций, она приглашала пересечь ее и стать легко заметным в огне иллюминации, таким, кого легко поймать.”

— Пожалуй, достаточно для первого знакомства. — Сейджуро закрыл книгу. — Даже удивительно, что ты купил именно эту.

— Почему? — было стыдно признаваться, что книгу он схватил, не глядя. 

— Она несколько сложнее, чем то, что ты обычно читаешь.

— Ты это по одной странице определил?

— Конечно, нет, — Сейджуро спрятал томик во внутренний карман куртки Чихиро, — у тебя руки мокрые, — и тихо улыбнулся. — Я думаю, тебе понравится эта книга, но лучше отложить ее до возвращения в Ракузан. Она требует к себе большего внимания.

***

Сейджуро настоял на том, чтобы проехать сегодня столько, сколько удастся до темноты. Закатное солнце сделало лес праздничным, восторженно рыжим. В прозрачном осеннем воздухе висел тёплый запах стволов, нагретых солнцем, и терпкий аромат прелых листьев.

Чихиро, оберегая ногу, аккуратно забрался на мотоцикл. Сейджуро, в рыжих красках заката ещё больше похожий на кота, стоял, держась за руль и вдыхая остывающий вечерний воздух. Чихиро прикрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть тёплое красное сияние сквозь веки и почувствовать, как Сейджуро с едва слышным вздохом перемещается, убирает подножку мотоцикла и плавно газует под тихое урчание электродвигателя.

Через полчаса волшебный свет исчез, лес начал редеть, и в сумерках они вырвались на открытое пространство с широкой бетонной дорогой.

Сейджуро не позволил Чихиро сменить его, и они остановились, лишь когда восходящая луна посеребрила тонкую линию океана.

Сейджуро устало слез с мотоцикла, помог Чихиро поставить палатку и разжечь костёр. В дело снова пошли углебрикеты, хоть они и выехали за пределы зоны Шутоку. Когда они, наконец, сели ужинать, Чихиро заметил, что Сейджуро улыбается подозрительно часто.

— Открой банку, раз она не даёт тебе покоя.

Чихиро оторвался от миски с едой и дотянулся до заветной жестянки, которую заранее перенёс поближе к костру. 

— Можно было доесть...

— Можно, — фыркнул Чихиро и нашёл в кармане складной нож с открывалкой.

Такие банки попадались нечасто и всегда бередили любопытство. Тонкий металл легко поддался. Чихиро даже дыхание затаил, отгибая блестящий диск с зазубренными краями. Внутри оказалось густое, кремово-белое нечто. Он осторожно принюхался: содержимое слабо пахло чем-то молочным и сладким.

— Это какое-то молоко?

— Ты меня в это не втянешь, — Сейджуро изящно отмахнулся от него палочками, — я сначала доем.

Голос разума настойчиво подсказывал, что нужно закончить с ужином и дождаться Сейджуро, чтобы разделить впечатления. Чихиро вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Давай сначала доедим.

Чихиро вернулся к своей лапше и честно доел всё до крошки, бросая любопытные взгляды на банку, поставил чайник на огонь и терпеливо дождался, пока он закипит. И только после этого продолжил исследование. Тягучая, густая жидкость отлично зачерпнулась ложкой.

— Сладко, — задумчиво поделился Чихиро и съел ещё. — Это что-то молочное?

Сейджуро присоединился к нему, набрал совсем чуть-чуть, на самый краешек ложки, и осторожно попробовал.

— Молочное. Похоже на концентрированное молоко, но не оно, — он зачерпнул ещё одну микро-порцию и облизал ложку, — добавили больше сахара, чтобы увеличить срок хранения.

— Как это называется? — привычно спросил Чихиро, отправляя в рот новую порцию. Было приторно сладко и очень непривычно. 

— Не знаю.

Сейджуро явно с большим трудом удержался от того, чтобы подсмотреть название.

— Ты просто не любишь сладкое.

Сумерки плавно перетекли в прохладную и влажную осеннюю ночь, и вдалеке зажглись огни: яркие и совсем слабые, разбросанные почти случайным образом.

— Это Тоо, — Сейджуро бросил мимолётный взгляд в сторону далёкого города и тихо вздохнул. 

Чихиро увидел, как на самом горизонте, у серебристой линии океана возник ещё один маленький огонёк. Вдруг из жёлтого его свет стал зелёным, потом перетёк в синий, сиреневый, красный и снова в жёлтый. Чихиро изумлённо выдохнул.

— Эй, Сейджуро, ты знаешь, что это там, на горизонте? Похожее на цветное пламя свечи? — с робкой надеждой спросил Чихиро. Ему почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы Сейджуро знал. 

— Это Радужный мост. Он разрушен уже давно, но Тоо восстановили освещение на уцелевшей части.

— Зачем?

Сейджуро пожал плечами:

— Кто знает? Приедем — можешь спросить.

Чихиро хотел было разозлиться на очередную недосказанность, на Сейджуро, задумавшего эту дурацкую поездку ради непонятной цели… Но ему понравился этот маленький цветной огонёк. И очень захотелось увидеть, как мост отражается в воде. И он улыбнулся. И Сейджуро улыбнулся в ответ.

Нога разболелась окончательно, и следующие полчаса, что они провели за сменой повязок, проверкой швов и прочими медицинскими манипуляциями, восторга у Чихиро не вызвали. Он чувствовал себя таким же разбитым как Хоо, который всё время стоянки провёл, сидя на одном месте. К устройству Такао неплохо было бы приложить инструкцию, потому что Чихиро уже начинал думать о том, чтобы выключить робоптицу, пока поломка не стала критической.

— Завтра будет повеселее, — Сейджуро хлопнул его по плечу, — возьми Хоо в палатку, я попробую запустить режим восстановления или хотя бы ожидания.

Чихиро слегка заторможено кивнул. Солнечная батарея одеяла успела зарядиться едва-едва, и в палатке было немного зябко. Они устроили неподвижного Хоо в углу и забрались в спальники. Сейджуро сидел очень близко и очень ровно, но Чихиро чувствовал, что он балансирует на самой грани чудовищной усталости. 

— Не лезь в поток. Иначе чинить придётся уже тебя, — предупредил Чихиро. Что бывает после нейростимуляторов, он знал слишком хорошо.

— Не буду. Что-то я помню и так, — Сейджуро продавил пальцами несколько клавиш маячка, и глаза Хоо тускло засветились, — если это программный сбой, может помочь. Если физическая поломка — я бессилен.

Чихиро кивнул и осторожно обнял Сейджуро за плечи. 

— Ты как? Для тебя такой процедуры не предусмотрено? На какую кнопку нажать?

Сейджуро поёжился и наклонил голову, словно собирался устроиться у Чихиро на плече, но в последний момент передумал. 

— Нормально. Ты же знаешь, я быстро регенерирую. 

Забинтованные пальцы щекотно коснулись ладони, и Сейджуро мягко сжал его руку, вложив тяжёлый кругляш маячка. Сердце неровно стукнуло в грудную клетку. 

— Слишком, ты от этого наглеешь, — нога ныла, её то и дело подёргивало от боли, и Чихиро морщился. 

— Спать сможешь? Нужно обезболивающее? — Сейджуро ещё ниже опустил голову, разглядывая то ли руку Чихиро с маячком, то ли собственные повязки, и провёл подушечкой большого пальца от ладони к локтю, плотно обхватил запястье. 

Чихиро слегка встряхнуло от прикосновения, и он сжал руку в кулак, чтобы не выронить маячок и не выдать той волны, что поднялась внутри. 

— Не нужно, — Сейджуро дёрнулся тоже, когда Чихиро переместил руку с его плеча на шею, зацепил воротник рубашки, коснувшись пальцами того места, где под кожей билась сонная артерия. — Я тоже могу пульс посчитать. 

Сейджуро поднял голову. В тусклом свете походной лампочки и глаз Хоо тени на его лице казались глубокими и будто чернильными. 

— Чихиро, нужно спать. 

— Нужно. 

Сейджуро отключился сразу же, как только его голова коснулась подушки — как будто кто-то в одно прикосновение выключил фонарик. Чихиро немного поворочался, устраиваясь с книжкой, и подтянул к себе люминофор, но сосредоточится не получалось. Эти странные чёрные палочки и дуги, испещрившие бумагу, никак не хотели складываться в слова. На мгновение его охватил ужас — вдруг он навсегда разучился читать? И как он вообще читал до… до Сейджуро? Чихиро тряхнул головой и закрыл книгу. Об этом можно было подумать завтра.


	5. 5

Чихиро разбудило чудо.

У чуда был запах кофе.

Запах настоящего, не синтезированного, а самого что ни на есть натурального кофе из полотняного мешочка с полустертой печатью в виде пяти зелёных холмов и синего моря. Чихиро узнал этот мешочек: когда-то он лежал в самом дальнем конце кладовки слева, под витиеватым стулом без ножки из тёмного отполированного дерева.

Чихиро вдохнул еще раз. В аромате проступили запахи цветов и тонкая нотка какао.

— Божественно, — он медленно приподнялся и открыл глаза.

Сейджуро сидел рядом с нагловато-счастливой улыбкой и термокружкой в руке. Его огненная шевелюра слегка наэлектризовалась, и волосы встали торчком, потянулись к ткани палатки. Вид у Сейджуро при этом был несколько ошарашенный.

Чихиро протянул руку, и Сейджуро осторожно вручил ему кружку. Чихиро сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь сладким послевкусием и ощущением теплого плотного напитка, согревшего его изнутри… И почувствовал, как Сейджуро ощупывает его ногу.

— Ну почему сейчас?! — возмутился Чихиро.

— Потому что у тебя руки заняты кружкой и трудно отбиваться, — усмехнулся Сейджуро и аккуратно закатал штанину. — Осторожно, кофе не разлей.

Одноразовая повязка-пластырь, вопреки опасениям, отошла легко.

— Всё в порядке, воспаления нет. Заживает, — прокомментировал Сейджуро. 

Чихиро без особого любопытства наклонился вперёд, чтобы осмотреть ногу. Швы были ровными, краснота вокруг почти сошла, и запёкшейся крови было сильно меньше чем вчера. Ничего настораживающего не наблюдалось.

— Останутся шрамы, — констатировал он.

— Нога у тебя останется, что неплохо, — парировал Сейджуро, быстро обработал швы каким-то раствором и заклеил новой повязкой. — Долго не раскачивайся — сегодня в планах океан и Радужный Мост.

Сейджуро вылез из палатки. Чихиро еще немного посидел в тишине. Сделал пару глотков кофе. Пошевелил пальцами правой ноги. Потом левой. Похоже, всё и правда было в порядке. Осталась только лёгкая неприязнь к собакам.

****

**ТОО**

Они летели по серому асфальту. Дорога была широкой и, по большей части, ровной. Иногда посреди трассы попадались обломки металлических отбойников, сложенные аккуратными кучками. День казался серым, — солнце скрывала плотная пелена туч, но ехать было приятно. Хоо, как и обещал Сейджуро, пришёл в себя и теперь время от времени поднимался в воздух, следуя за мотоциклом.

Иногда дорога изгибалась странными петлями, мотоцикл скользил под многоярусными виадуками, а однажды им пришлось остановиться и спешиться, чтобы Сейджуро аккуратно провез мотоцикл по узкой металлической опоре полуразрушенного моста. Чихиро, шедший следом, простоял пару минут в самом центре разлома, завороженно разглядывая кружевные конструкции из металла.

Они пару раз останавливались по дороге и въехали в город уже после полудня. Чихиро сидел за рулём, давая Сейджуро возможность передохнуть, и он время от времени подсказывал на ухо, куда повернуть. Ехать приходилось медленнее — здесь дорогу регулярно перегораживали обломки строений и проржавевшие остовы машин. Дикие кошки разных форм и расцветок наблюдали за проезжающим мотоциклом из окон полуразрушенных магазинчиков. Одна из них— трёхцветная, поджарая, с ободранным ухом, — сидела посреди дороги и лакомилась какой-то птицей, и даже не подумала убежать, только выгнулась, зашипела и повернулась боком, провожая мотоцикл. 

Здания, — полуразрушенные гиганты из стекла и металла, — завораживали. У одного на уровне двадцатого этажа были выбиты окна, и вместо стёкол во все стороны торчала яркая зелень, и свисали вдоль стен, почти достигая земли, длинные плети каких-то лиан. На останках другого дома росли небольшие деревца. Чихиро казалось, они обречены потеряться в этом странном лабиринте, но Сейджуро продолжал спокойно показывать дорогу. Он не заглядывал в свои временные шпаргалки — Чихиро бы заметил — а доверился обычной памяти. Это вызывало лёгкую зависть.

Хоо, круживший над мотоциклом, вдруг резко вскрикнул. В следующую секунду Чихиро тоже увидел что-то розовое, мелькнувшее между зданиями справа.

— Притормози, — шепнул Сейджуро сзади. 

Чихиро остановился рядом с грузовиком, упавшим на бок и перегородившим большую часть дороги. 

Сейджуро спрыгнул на асфальт, жестом приказав следовать за ним на расстоянии, и свернул в узкий проулок. Чихиро бесшумно двигался следом, стараясь не наступать на разбросанный повсюду мусор.

Сейджуро дошёл до конца здания, замер, плавно перетекая из состояния движения в состояние покоя, и прислушался. Следом за ним с самым серьёзным видом крался Хоо, нарочито медленно и осторожно переставляя лапы. Чихиро подумал, что здорово было бы воспользоваться пультом Такао и приказать Хоо слетать за угол, и в этот момент металлической птице надоело шагать по асфальту, и Хоо взлетел в нужном направлении и свернул налево.

За углом раздался шорох. Сейджуро, уже не особо скрываясь, рванул на звук, Чихиро — за ним. За домом открылась очередная сеть проулков, и Чихиро только успел увидеть сначала ярко-розовый всполох где-то слева, а через мгновение — красно-рыжий. Что-то глухо стукнуло.

Чихиро зашёл в полутёмный холл дома, оставшегося без двери. Довольно высокая девица в чём-то тёмном и облегающем испуганно жалась к стене. Её голова оказалась в световом пятне от окна, девица щурилась, но не отводила взгляда. Розовые волосы, казалось, светились на фоне серого бетона. Сейджуро стоял в полуметре от неё, подняв руки с раскрытыми ладонями. 

— Я — Акаши Сейджуро из Ракузан, — мягко представился он, но на незнакомку его слова не произвели особого впечатления. Она стрельнула тёмными глазами в сторону Чихиро и сразу же дёрнулась к двери. 

— Стой! — приказал Сейджуро, не двигаясь с места. Его тон заставил замереть даже Хоо, вышагивающего по полу. — Я ищу Момои Сацуки и принял тебя за неё. Мне нужно её увидеть.

— Добрый день, Сейджуро. Отпусти Мотоко-чан, пожалуйста, — Чихиро обернулся на голос и увидел в дверном проёме другую девушку, тоже с розовой шевелюрой. 

Только у этой цвет был не такой яркий: он отливал золотом и от этого казался почти натуральным. Сейджуро мгновенно утратил интерес к первой, — видимо, Мотоко, — и она по стеночке скользнула внутрь тёмного помещения.

— Привет, — бросил через плечо Сейджуро и медленно обернулся. Чихиро успел заметить тень беспокойства, мелькнувшую в его взгляде, и как-то сразу понял, что Сацуки не просто случайная знакомая.

— Очень рада тебя видеть, — улыбнулась Сацуки. — Здравствуй, Чихиро!

— Добрый день, — Чихиро удалось сдержаться и не произнести вслух удивлённое: “а мы разве знакомы?”. 

Он искоса разглядывал собеседницу: светло-синие джинсы в прорехах и белая майка с полупрозрачным серым свитером поверх никак не соответствовали погоде. Ему и в куртке с толстовкой было холодновато.

В холл заглянула любопытная морда добермана. 

Металлического добермана.

Чихиро покосился на Сейджуро, но тот сохранял подозрительное, раздражающее спокойствие.

— Чихиро, это Дай-чан и Шо-чан, — вторая морда протиснулась между ног у девушки. На шее собаки болтался кулон в виде розового сердечка. — Сейджуро, ты же помнишь Дай-чана? А вот Шо-чан у нас новенький, — Сацуки провела правой рукой по серебристому браслету на запястье левой, и Шо-чан уверенно направился к Сейджуро, а Дай-чан — к Чихиро. 

Собаки медленно обходили их по кругу, фасеты глаз мигали, совсем как у Хоо иногда. Сейджуро стоял расслабленно, даже, казалось, был не против погладить металлического зверя, и Чихиро решил не сопротивляться. Дай-чан вернулся к Сацуки, а Шо-чан направился к Чихиро. Видимо, лицо у него было достаточно озабоченным, потому что Сейджуро в кои-то веки снизошёл до объяснений:

— Они формируют модель: запоминают твой образ, запах, измеряют пульс и ещё десяток других физиологических параметров. Используя эту информацию, Сацуки сможет найти тебя, если потребуется.

Она с улыбкой кивнула Чихиро, и того озарило:

— Твой браслет — это маячок?

— Да, можно его и так назвать. Мне ещё нравится слово “пульт”, — пальцы Сацуки снова скользнули по металлу, и собаки послушно сели у её ног. Это было впечатляюще. 

— Можешь меня научить?

Сейджуро хмыкнул, словно вспомнив нечто забавное, а Сацуки с неизменной улыбкой кивнула:

— Попробую. Вы долго ехали. Есть хотите, наверное?

— Было бы неплохо.

— Тогда возвращайтесь к своему мотоциклу, и Шо-чан вас проводит. Я предупрежу Рё-куна, он всё организует, и встречусь с вами часа через два, хорошо?

— Да, спасибо.

Сейджуро подошёл к Сацуки, она приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его в щеку. На секунду на его лице застыло какое-то удивительное выражение радостной растерянности, и Сейджуро обнял её в ответ, на пару секунд крепко прижав к себе.

— Очень рада, что ты приехал. И рада наконец-то познакомиться с Чихиро и Хоо, — Сацуки протянула руку, и Чихиро осторожно пожал удивительно гладкую и прохладную ладошку. Он хотел было ответить что-то вежливое, но разглядел её глаза: невозможные радужки цвета красного дерева, почти розовые у зрачков, с яркими винными прожилками. 

Сацуки моргнула, на долю секунды скрыв этот маленький космос пушистыми ресницами — Чихиро понял, что слишком долго пялится и опустил взгляд. Это было ошибкой: её грудь оказалась не менее невероятной! Без преувеличения, он такой никогда в своей жизни не видел. Как её вообще можно было сразу не заметить?!

Тонкий свитер крупной вязки натягивался на груди, петли растянулись, открывая молочно-фарфоровую, сияющую кожу в глубоком вырезе белой майки, которая ещё сильнее подчёркивала и без того нескромные объёмы. Чихиро поймал себя на желании потрогать это богатство, сжал руки в кулаки и почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Щекам стало горячо, Сейджуро, заметив это, снова хмыкнул, а Сацуки продолжила улыбаться как ни в чём не бывало.

— Чихиро, пойдём, — невинно бросил Сейджуро, показывая Чихиро на выход,и сполна насладился зрелищем того, как Чихиро протискивается в дверной проём, пытаясь не задеть шикарную грудь Сацуки, ещё больше краснея от этого пристального внимания. 

Шо-чан вскинулся, звякнул розовым сердечком и обернулся к хозяйке.  
— Шо-чан, передай Рё-куну, что это мои друзья, их надо накормить и дать отдохнуть, — ещё одно движение пальцев по браслету, и Шо-чан затрусил в сторону мотоцикла. 

Сейджуро кивнул Сацуки на прощание, жестом подозвал Хоо, и они пошли вслед за собакой.

Чихиро дождался, пока они отойдут на порядочное расстояние, а лицо перестанет пылать, и только после этого спросил:

— Сацуки — она вообще кто? Глава клана Тоо?

— Ты сам знаешь, глава этой банды — Шоичи. Тот ещё лис.

— Тогда кто такая? Собаки эти жуткие. А глаза? У неё очень красивые глаза, Сейджуро, но они не очень человеческие.

— Даа?.. А я думал, тебе другая часть её тела понравилась, — они уже забрались на мотоцикл, поэтому Чихиро, севший сзади, аккуратно и с удовольствием ткнул Сейджуро в бок.

— Да ладно тебе, Чихиро! Сам разберёшься к вечеру. Должен сразу предупредить: готовит Сацуки убийственно в прямом смысле этого слова, но я бы не отказался от удовольствия сыграть с ней в шахматы.

Металлическая собака бежала быстро — ей, в отличие от мотоцикла, не приходилось объезжать столбы с проводами, упавшие посреди дороги, — она их изящно перепрыгивала, иногда отталкиваясь лапами от стен соседних зданий. Чихиро порадовался про себя, что управляющая программа одичавших собак-охранников не была такой продвинутой, иначе сейчас они бы уже никуда не ехали.

Меньше, чем через час они были на месте. Чихиро почувствовал запах еды ещё до того, как увидел стоянку Тоо. Навстречу им вышел невысокий парень в чёрной куртке с красными эмблемами и нашивками, — скорее всего услышал металлический звон и шорох шин по гравию. Чихиро обнимал Сейджуро за талию и с некоторым удовлетворением отметил, что он тоже вздрогнул, когда Шо-чан неожиданно и резко затормозил и воспроизвёл голосом Сацуки: “Это мои друзья, их надо накормить и дать отдохнуть”.

— Меня зовут Рё, — парень низко поклонился, — Сацуки говорила, что сегодня будут гости. 

— Акаши Сейджуро.

— Маюзуми Чихиро.

— А! Вы из Ракузан? О! Извините! Можете оставить мотоцикл здесь, — виновато улыбнулся Рё и показал на огороженную бетонную площадку, на которой уже стояло штук пятнадцать мотороллеров и военный внедорожник в защитной раскраске. 

Пока они фиксировали свой транспорт и раскидывали по карманам мелочёвку, Чихиро то и дело поглядывал на огромные колёса и усиленную переднюю решётку.

— Ты ещё танк не видел! Боюсь представить, что с тобой будет.

— В Тоо есть танк?

— Где-то есть, — Сейджуро тихо рассмеялся и мимолётно погладил крыло мотоцикла.

— Правда есть? — Чихиро обернулся к Рё.

— Есть. Был. Извините! Мы его потеряли.

Чихиро на секунду утратил дар речи. Потеряли танк? Как можно потерять танк? Вот если бы у них в Ракузан был танк… 

То его бы тоже потеряли! Чихиро в красках представил поиски пропажи и расхохотался.

— Ещё раз извините! — Рё выглядел таким обеспокоенным, что пришлось объясниться.

— Наши бы тоже потеряли. Хорошо, что у нас нет танка!

Рё неуверенно улыбнулся, и они повёл их вглубь стоянки мимо разномастных шатров и штабелей деревянных ящиков. Чихиро с любопытством вертел головой по сторонам и никак не мог понять, что ему всё это напоминало. Сейджуро тоже стрелял глазами, не заинтересовано — тревожно. 

Еду готовили прямо на улице на угольных плитах, вокруг которых стояло несколько столов и длинных скамеек. 

— Извините, — Рё снова поклонился, и Чихиро обратил внимание на неровно обрезанные пряди довольно светлых волос: их словно бы стригли второпях большими ножницами. — Как вы отнесётесь к рису с карри? Я сам готовил. И тамагояки?

— Отлично, — быстро заверил его Сейджуро, — давай, я помогу с яйцами?

Рё с сомнением посмотрел на его руки, но от комментариев воздержался и молча достал квадратную сковороду, жестяную миску, яйца и ещё сколько-то мелких банок и кухонной утвари.

Чихиро оседлал ближайший стул и приготовился ждать. Что такое тамагояки он не знал, но Сейджуро был в курсе, а значит, всё было нормально. Из трёх плит дымилась только одна, столы пустовали, и рядом не было никого, кроме них троих. Совсем далеко, на грани слышимости, звучали чьи-то голоса, и негромко играла какая-то электронная мелодия. Чихиро не понимал, барахлил ли динамик, или звуки обваливающихся жестянок здесь действительно считали музыкой. 

Книга про Ингхэма осталась в кофре, поэтому Чихиро медитативно наблюдал за процессом приготовления еды. И Сейджуро. Ещё при встрече с Сацуки он показался Чихиро немного другим, отличающимся от того, кого он привык видеть в Ракузан. На любую аномалию не стоило смотреть слишком пристально — это путало восприятие, и Чихиро рассеянно следил, стараясь не фокусироваться на деталях. 

Сейджуро слегка невпопад улыбался, слушая Рё, но не пытался остановить поток извинений по любому поводу, а скорее игнорировал его, и сам говорил про Ракузан. Чихиро уже и забыл об этой его способности разворачивать вещи под таким углом, что даже обыденные подробности превращались в историю. Рё заворожённо слушал и всё меньше извинялся: сначала через фразу, потом через две, потом почти совсем перестал. Чихиро неожиданно для себя понял, что скучает по дому, и это настолько его поразило, что он чуть не упустил момент, когда Сейджуро прекратил беспечную болтовню.

— Рё, а Дайки где-то здесь? 

— Сейчас нет, извините. У нас возник территориальный спор с соседней группировкой, и почти все чем-то заняты. 

— Серьёзные проблемы? 

— Нет. Просто всем стало скучно, — улыбнулся Рё, — и нашим, и из Кирисаки.

— Кирисаки Дайичи? — Сейджуро отложил палочки в сторону и сдвинул сковороду. 

— Да, они.

Чихиро молчал и в разговор не вмешивался. Хоо тоже тихо отсиживался у него в капюшоне, изредка перебирал лапками, но даже кончик клюва наружу не высунул. Может, его озадачивала музыка: грохот сменялся путешествием электронных импульсов по вселенной, и иногда — неопознаваемым скрипом. А Сейджуро, как ни странно, нравилось: он машинально постукивал пальцами в такт, явно узнавая эту своеобразную мелодию.

Готовил Рё отменно, его товарищам определённо повезло. Чихиро не мог вспомнить, чьей ещё еде Сейджуро так искренне говорил комплименты. Он и Рё продолжали разговаривать о неизвестных Кирисаки, и любопытство одержало над Чихиро верх.

— Как они хоть выглядят-то? А то такое чувство, что вы говорите о злобных инопланетянах.

— Лидер Кирисаки — Ханамия Макото. Если представить, что на нашу Принцессу наложили заклятье поганого характера, как раз он и получится. 

— Как будто у Лео милый и добрый нрав.

— Ханамия ниже ростом, с запоминающимися бровями и подвижной мимикой. Не очень приятное лицо, — продолжал Сейджуро, — он — гений с эйдетической памятью.

— Так он ещё и из твоей компании? — Чихиро заранее напрягся.

— Нет. Даже не сравнивай, — так искренне возмутился Сейджуро, что сразу захотелось посмотреть на этого Ханамию, — он опасен. Гарантирую, тебе не понравится.

— Тогда он не заколдованная принцесса. Он — сестра-дурнушка или брат-злодей, — предложил Чихиро.

Рё рассмеялся в голос:

— Что-то в этом есть. Наш лидер говорит, что Макото “плохой мальчик”.

Чихиро почудилось какое-то второе дно в этой фразе, но выяснять подробности желания не возникло.

— Ладно, я понял. Ещё кто-то в Кирисаки есть? 

— Фурухаши Коджиро, — продолжил Рё, — он немного на вас похож.

— Что, тоже заколдованный? — посмотреть на злую версию себя было бы даже интересно.

— Скорее мёртвый.

— Тут и зомби есть? — задумчиво спросил Чихиро и заметил, что Рё смотрит на них в лёгком ужасе.

— Извините… Нет, зомби у нас нет. Извините! 

— Сето Кентаро, — сменил тему Сейджуро, — когда спит и не вмешивается — ещё ничего, когда не спит — не обременён лишними моральными принципами. Его можно узнать по родинке, — он указал в центр лба, и Чихиро стало смешно.

— Плохой мальчик-гений, зомби и спящее зло с третим глазом. Звучит так, словно кофе этой банде лучше не наливать. Ещё кто-то?

Рё подозрительно булькнул и продолжать не стал.

— Рыжий Ямазаки, — Сейджуро медитативно покачивал палочками с зажатым в них куском тамагояки, который оказался обычным яичным рулетом.

— Просто рыжий?

— Просто рыжий.

— Рыжее тебя?

— Рыжее. Если ты _так_ ставишь вопрос, — невозмутимо парировал Сейджуро, — и примерно с тебя ростом.

— Им не хватает принцессы. В Кирисаки есть принцесса?

Смотреть на Рё было уже больно, — он очень старался быть вежливым и не смеяться, но получалось не очень:

— У них есть Хара, — сдавленно ответил он, — у Хары сиреневые волосы и длинная чёлка.

— Хара сойдёт за принцессу?

— Если только за очень дефектную, — с улыбкой согласился Сейджуро.

— Так. Ебанутая принцесса, рыжий, дремлющее зло, зомби и главный злодей. Никого не забыл?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Сейджуро. — Ешь, Чихиро. Остынет.

Они как раз закончили с едой, когда во двор с тихим перезвоном вбежали доберманы и их хозяйка. За то время, что они не виделись, она успела переодеться: ультра-короткое серое платье с высоким воротом хоть и закрывало грудь целиком — эффект имело прямо противоположный. Чихиро в мыслях отчаянно ругал себя, но всё равно глаз не мог отвести от стройных ног в тяжёлых чёрных ботинках и сияюще-белой кожи, которая, казалось, светится в густом воздухе. Сацуки была красавицей, вполне это сознавала и подчёркивала. 

— Добрый вечер, — махнул рукой Рё и улыбнулся, к некоторой зависти Чихиро никак не реагируя на её внешность. Вот она — сила привычки!

— Привет, — Сацуки поправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь волос и подошла ближе. Чихиро стратегически смотрел на немного потрёпанный розовый шарф, небрежно наброшенный на её шею, посчитав такое направление своего взгляда достаточно вежливым и безопасным. 

Хоо заинтересовался происходящим и выпорхнул, наконец, из капюшона, заставив Рё дёрнуться от неожиданности. Сейджуро тихо подозвал птицу, и Хоо послушно занял место у него на плече.

— Надо же! У вас есть разведчик, — Рё осторожно погладил стальное крыло.

— У вас есть ещё такие как Хоо?

— Я видел пару, но не уверен, что они чьи-то.

— Рё-кун хотел сказать, что они работают в автономном режиме, без привязки к хозяину, — пояснила Сацуки. 

Чихиро вдруг стало интересно, дышит ли она, и он сместил взгляд с шарфа ниже. На шелковой ткани распускались вышитые белые цветы, лепестки колыхались, как живые, на каждом вдохе. Почему-то особенно Чихиро поразили застёжки платья — маленькие серебряные бантики, лежащие наискось над шикарной грудью.

— Сацуки, мы привезли тебе подарок, — неожиданно пришёл на помощь Сейджуро и показал в сторону оставленного мотоцикла. 

Чихиро сразу догадался, что это будет одна из тех книг, которые Сейджуро так тщательно выбирал в Шутоку, но почему-то ожидал увидеть скучную обложку какого-нибудь справочника или научного сборника, а не яркие рисунки. Три небольших тома, явно выпущенных в одной серии, с большеглазой, розововолосой девушкой на мягкой глянцевой обложке. Героиня, чем-то похожая на саму Сацуки, была смутно, тревожно знакома. Чихиро знал это тоскливое чувство и видел его отражение в вишнёвых глазах — Сацуки не хотела или не могла что-то вспомнить. Сейджуро тоже это заметил и настороженно застыл, возможно, готовясь взять пример с Рё и начать извиняться.

Чихиро порылся в карманах куртки и протянул Сацуки цветастый с серым осколок.

— Мне кажется, тебе понравится. Это застывшая краска со стены рядом с рынком Шутоку. Художники покрывают их цветными рисунками и надписями год за годом, слой за слоем. Стена крошится, и вокруг неё везде эти кусочки краски на серой штукатурке, — Сацуки завороженно вертела в пальцах многослойный камешек. — Красиво?

Чихиро подумал, что Сацуки видит в этом кусочке краски больше, чем видел он. Интересно, она сможет понять, какие картинки были нарисованы этой краской?

— Спасибо, Чихиро. Это красиво, — ответила она и чмокнула Чихиро в щеку, слегка коснувшись грудью его груди. Это его почти не смутило, и он порадовался, что привыкает хотя бы понемногу.

Сацуки посмотрела на мотоцикл, и в её глазах мелькнула насмешка. Чихиро задался вопросом, показалось ему, или она действительно может чем-то забавляться.

— Думаешь, эту хрень стоит стереть?

— Я бы не стала стирать тэг, если он помог вам проехать через аномалию Шутоку. Вам ведь ещё возвращаться.

— Но с тэгом что-то не так, верно? — спросил Сейджуро, внимательно наблюдавший за реакцией Сацуки.

— Нет, почему же… всё так, но можно ведь было написать что-то другое. Хотя это вполне в вашем стиле — твоём, Чихиро, как я понимаю.

-— Сацуки, что здесь написано? — в голосе Сейджуро проскользнули недобрые нотки.

— Ах, вот в чём дело. Они вам ничего не сказали, — вот теперь Сацуки точно забавлялась. — Здесь написано “валите нахуй”.

Они переглянулись и синхронно выругались.

— Я придушу Такао.

— И никто его не найдёт, — холодно улыбнулся Сейджуро. Чихиро порадовался про себя, что они не расшифровали надпись прямо в Шутоку. 

— Не нужно, Мидорин расстроится, — Сацуки мягко положила руку Сейджуро на плечо.

Мидорин? Секунд пять ушло на то, чтобы сообразить, о ком речь. Чихиро еле удержался и не хлопнул себя по лбу: ну конечно! Нужно было сразу догадаться, что все эти не очень нормальные люди знакомы между собой. Теперь, когда он об этом подумал, стало очевидно, что Сейджуро и Сацуки чем-то между собой неуловимо похожи. Если бы Чихиро сейчас попытался убедить Сейджуро, что ответные действия по отношению к Такао бессмысленны, его бы просто проигнорировали. А Сацуки тихо говорила и говорила, в мелодичном голосе то и дело проскальзывали знакомые интонации, которые Чихиро часто слышал не от неё, и висящее в воздухе напряжение постепенно сходило на нет.

— Извините! Хотите, я покажу вам базу? — вежливо спросил Рё.

Сейджуро отрицательно покачал головой и снова наклонился к Сацуки — им явно было что обсудить. К беспокойной недосказанности добавилась банальнейшая ревность, и, хотя Чихиро понимал, что ревновать к нечеловеку глупо, но отделаться от этих жалящих чувств не мог. Хотелось ненадолго сбежать от всего этого, и он согласился на экскурсию. 

Рё рассказал, что эта база Тоо была далеко не единственной. У них тут вообще не было никакой централизации — скорее, скопление разбросанных стоянок, которым по какой-то причине было удобно подчиняться единым правилам. 

Чихиро ожидал, что основные объекты здесь, как и в Ракузан, будут находиться внутри зданий. Но останки высоток было слишком сложно отапливать, и люди жили в шатрах и палатках, разбитых во двориках и на улицах между ними. На этой стоянке от автономного генератора обогревалось только одно здание, и то за топливом приходилось мотаться на другой конец города. 

Всё это место, не только база Тоо, но и весь город, решительно отличалось от Ракузан. Разрушения были огромны — в какую сторону ни посмотри, везде сплошные руины высоток и небоскрёбов. Чихиро вертел головой по сторонам и пытался стереть барьер между собой и городом, чтобы вобрать в себя и запомнить как можно больше. Рё время от времени понимающе отходил в сторону и молча наблюдал, сливаясь с окружающим пейзажем. Чихиро подумал, что если это действительно была бомба, то именно сюда должен был прийтись основной удар. Здесь, вероятно, находилась столица. Сейджуро должен был знать точно, но Чихиро не хотелось об этом спрашивать. 

Над его головой пролетела какая-то птица, и он обратил внимание на яркую вывеску над разбитой витриной пустующего магазина. Казалось, цвета даже не потускнели — какой-то жёлтый стилизованный зверёк в прыжке всё так же ловил круглый красно-белый мяч.

Чихиро вздохнул и уже сделал пару шагов в сторону, когда краем глаза заметил движение. Он резко развернулся и отпрыгнул, уходя с возможной линии атаки. Но это оказалась всего лишь тень. 

Его собственная тень, отделившаяся от хозяина, лежала на стене так, словно он продолжал смотреть на смешную вывеску. Чихиро прошибло холодным потом, он сглотнул вязкую слюну и огляделся по сторонам в поисках Рё. Нужно было выяснить, что здесь происходит. Но Чихиро остался в этом проулке один — он и две тени. Вдохов через десять он осознал, что его тень всё ещё живая и, как и положено, движется за ним следом. Вторая же замерла на стене рядом с магазином. У неё, если присмотреться, была сумка, которой у Чихиро в руках не было. 

Жуткое зрелище.

Интересно, когда Сейджуро уйдёт, Чихиро станет такой же тенью? Реальность качнулась мутной водой и словно запузырилась, заставляя Чихиро собрать волю в кулак. Секунд через пять неприятное и пугающее чувство ушло, оставив после себя лишь смутное воспоминание.

Рё нашёлся в следующем дворе: он сидел на скрипучих детских качелях и с тревогой оглядывался по сторонам.

— Хэй, — позвал Чихиро, подойдя почти вплотную. Рё вскрикнул и скользнул вбок, почти как он сам несколько минут назад.

— Ии-извините! Я внезапно потерял вас, и сейчас тоже не заметил.

— Да ничего. Бывает.

Чихиро отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на столбы, торчащие от них через дорогу. Их обтягивали остатки ржавой металлической сетки. Справа вверху висела доска с кривовато прибитым к ней кольцом.

— Что это такое? 

— В мяч играем, когда время есть, — мечтательно улыбнулся Рё, вытащил из-под коробки порядком потрёпанный чёрный кожаный мяч и перебросил Чихиро, — хотите?

Мяч был мягкий и почти гладкий, удобно лежащий в ладони, но какой-то _неправильный._

— Может, завтра? — вежливо отказался Чихиро. — Когда моя нога еще немного подживёт. Да и я всё равно не знаю правил.

— Прошу прощения, а что с вами случилось? У вас болит нога, а у вашего друга перебинтованы руки.

— Собака укусила, — хмыкнул Чихиро, возвращая мяч. Летел в броске он тоже как-то _не так._

— Думаю, нам пора идти на ночную площадку, — вежливо напомнил Рё. — Нас уже ждут.

Они прошли через несколько улиц в другой обширный двор со странной скульптурой в центре. Чтобы не забивать себе голову, Чихиро решил, что скульптура была абстракцией. Рядом с ней стояли ящики, бочки и какие-то подобия стульев. На одной из бочек лежала трехцветная кошка, подозрительно похожая на наглую зверюгу с дороги. Кошка никакого интереса к людям не проявила и продолжила спать, едва-едва подёргивая ухом. 

— У нас тут иногда проходят концерты, — Рё показал на подмостки в одном конце двора. В другом за шахматной доской сидели Сейджуро и Сацуки, но явно не играли, а просто разговаривали. Сейджуро смешно подтянул одну ногу к груди, а вторую свесил с широкой бочки, которая сейчас заменяла ему стул.

— Кто победил? — как можно равнодушнее спросил Чихиро, когда Сейджуро и Сацуки заметили их с Рё и отставили доску вместе с незаконченной партией.

— Сейджуро, конечно, — хихикнула Сацуки и знакомым движением провела пальцем по браслету. Хоо отреагировал резким криком, поднялся в воздух и уселся на её ладонь. Если острые металлические коготки и причинили Сацуки боль, она никак этого не показала. 

— У твоей птицы сбоит передатчик. Не уверена, что это можно починить — только заменить целиком, а таких микросхем я очень давно не видела. Покажи пульт, пожалуйста.

Чихиро завороженно полез в карман и отдал пульт Сацуки. Она взяла его и, не отводя взгляд от птицы, нажала несколько кнопок. Голова Хоо сдвинулась вправо с мягким щелчком, на тельце спереди возникла светящаяся полоса, и часть металлического корпуса открылась, демонстрируя сложную структуру проводков, микросхем и прочих электронных внутренностей. 

— Подержи-ка, — попросила Сацуки, возвращая пульт. Она взяла Хоо двумя руками и осторожно поставила на бочку рядом с ними. — Тут бы надо разобраться, — она задумчиво склонилась над птицей, уперев руки в колени. 

Она потрогала кончиком пальца самый неаккуратный пучок проводов. Чихиро обиженно подумал, что если бы знал, что птица открывается так изящно, ему бы не пришлось ювелирно паять здесь, залезая в тельце через голову. 

— Не расстраивайся так, сейчас поправим, — улыбнулась Сацуки, посмотрев на Чихиро. Чихироне успел перевести взгляд и снова поймал себя на том, что таращится на шикарную грудь, которая выглядела еще привлекательней с такого эффектного ракурса. Щёки обожгло, и он затылком почувствовал, что Сейджуро опять наслаждается эффектом. 

— Сейчас вернусь, — пообещала Сацуки и направилась к одному из ближайших строений.

— Ты так улыбаешься, как будто это ты её придумал! — возмущённо прошипел Чихиро, благо Рё куда-то исчез.

— Согласись, если бы ёё не было, её стоило бы придумать, — усмехнулся Сейджуро, — Но я только посоветовал ей с вниманием отнестись к собственным аналитическим способностям. В своё время.

— Сейджуро, у меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, — Сацуки возвращалась, неся в одной руке тёмно-зелёный кейс для инструментов, а в другой — чёрный футляр сложной формы. Она поставила кейс на землю, а футляр бережно протянула Сейджуро. 

— Не может быть, — тихо выдохнул он, нежно обводя контуры замков. 

Чихиро показалось даже, что Сейджуро замер на пару секунд в нерешительности, а потом резко открыл футляр. Внутри с одной стороны лежал изящной формы кусок отполированного дерева со струнами сверху, с другой — непонятная деревянная конструкция, немного похожая на маленькую пилу. Музыкальный инструмент! — понял Чихиро. На ближайший час Сейджуро был совершенно потерян для мира. 

— Надеюсь, я что-нибудь вспомню, — с улыбкой сказал он, скорее инструменту, чем Чихиро или Сацуки, но Сацуки всё же ответила:

— Вспомнишь непременно, — а потом каким-то потрясающе красивым движением присела и открыла свой зелёный кейс. И Чихиро понял, что подарки здесь раздают не только Сейджуро.

— Приступим? — спросила Сацуки, подмигнув, и Чихиро углубился в изучение деталей и инструментов.

Они возились с Хоо довольно долго. Пульт и птицу всё-таки удалось синхронизировать, но пару напрочь сломанных модулей спасти не удалось, и Сацуки решительно предложила от них избавиться, заодно повысив маневренность Хоо. Чихиро пару раз обращал внимание на острые, тревожные звуки где-то на заднем плане, но был слишком увлечён процессом. В какой-то момент он понял, что на двор спустились ранние сумерки, и различать детали микросхем стало трудновато. Он хотел сказать об этом Сацуки, но отвлекся, потому что мелодия, которую выпевал инструмент, вдруг стала… завораживающей.

— Я же говорила, что вспомнит, — прошептала Сацуки, словно боясь спугнуть, и повернулась посмотреть. 

Сейджуро стоял, закрыв глаза, став продолжением инструмента, слившись с ним в единое целое. Он плавно покачивался, подчиняясь узору мелодии, и, казалось, даже дышал в такт. Музыка плыла над пустынной улицей и неторопливо звала куда-то далеко. 

Двор полоснул луч света — подошёл Рё с фонариком в руках и тоже застыл, пойманный в плен. Сумерки сгущались, размывая контуры, мелодия уплотнялась, становясь всё более требовательной, стремительной и призывной, скрипка — Чихиро вдруг вспомнил название! — захлёбывалась и пела на грани возможного. Звуки срывались со смычка и взлетали в небо праздничным фейерверком всё выше и выше, пока мелодия не взорвалась таким мучительным аккордом, что на секунду показалось, будто всё осветило белым.

Стало тихо, но прозрачный осенний воздух всё ещё подрагивал.

— Сейджуро, это было волшебно! — через силу выговорила Сацуки, шмыгнув носом. Чихиро тоже хотел что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Музыка продолжала звучать внутри него.

Они постояли в тишине еще некоторое время, позволяя наваждению развеяться, пока Сацуки, наконец, не прервала молчание:

— Рё-кун, включи, пожалуйста, свет!

Чихиро готов был поклясться, что зрачки Сацуки светились: два люминесцентных красноватых круга, как глаза у кошки на бочке, которая только что проснулась и принялась активно вылизываться.

На доме, прямо за Сейджуро, вспыхнула яркая неоновая вывеска. Бело-розовое сияние превратило его в тёмный силуэт. Капюшон толстовки смешно сбился в сторону, куртка валялась на земле — наверное, мешала играть. Он продолжал держать скрипку на плече. Чихиро не мог этого видеть, но точно знал, что Сейджуро улыбается.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, не стараясь, чтобы Сейджуро услышал, скорее наоборот. — Наверное, я выбрал самое неуместное время, чтобы это сказать.

Слева зажёгся зелёный зонтик, потом справа загорелись белые квадратные плафоны с нарисованными на них буквами, потом ещё и ещё, и весь двор осветился цветными огнями.

Сацуки сосредоточенно возилась с Хоо. Чихиро всё ещё не мог оторвать взгляд от Сейджуро, таким нереальным он сейчас казался. По его загривку побежали колючие мурашки, и Чихиро понял, что Сейджуро тоже смотрит на него. Секунда-две-три… Сацуки что-то проворчала над Хоо, распростёртым на крышке бочки, и Чихиро усилием воли заставил себя вернуться к работе. Через несколько секунд звуки снова начали складываться в слова. 

Рё вернулся к ним и сообщил:

— Сейчас разгорится моя любимая, — он показал на узкое окно здания напротив. Там медленно, красноватым светом загорались буквы “H E L L O T H E R E”. Буквы “O” и “T” нервно вздрагивали и грозились отключиться. Чихиро почудилось в них нечто зловещее, но что именно — он не смог вспомнить.

После подсказки Сацуки Чихиро заставил Хоо закрыться, и тот, как ни в чём не бывало, уселся ему на плечо.

— Ты всё это сделала? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Чихиро, глядя на вывески. 

— Не одна, конечно. Почти все в Тоо принимали участие, — ответила она тихо, сдёргивая резинку и распуская волосы. В ярком свете неоновых ламп каждая прядь казалась цветной.

— Зачем?

— А разве это так важно сейчас? — Сацуки не переставала улыбаться. — Мне нравится. 

Сейджуро подошёл к ним и уложил скрипку в футляр. 

— Сацуки, а Радужный мост — это тоже ты?

Сацуки кивнула.

— Всё в порядке? — Сейджуро провёл пальцами по голове Хоо. — Поехали к океану? 

Чихиро вспомнил, что так и не узнал, зачем они сюда приехали, и кивнул. 

— Встретимся у Радужного моста? 

— Конечно, Сейджуро.

***

Смотреть на Шо-чана, бегущего впереди и подсвеченного фарами, было довольно забавно. Идиотский тэг слабо светился успокаивающим зелёным, и Чихиро уверенно, хоть и неторопливо, вёл мотоцикл по ночной трассе. Ветер становился солёным и влажным, и Чихиро поднял шарф повыше. Сейджуро уткнулся лбом ему в спину и затих.

Наконец, они выехали на открытое пространство, заполненное ветром и шумом волн, бьющихся о берег. Вода казалась маслянисто-черной, и различить полосу прибоя можно было только по белым барашкам. Шо-чан повёл их вдоль берега к большой тёмной конструкции, видневшейся справа. 

На опорах моста медленно появлялся свет — сначала сиреневато-розовый, потом голубой, потом зелёный — цвета менялись, перетекая друг в друга, как и прошлой ночью. Теперь Чихиро мог различить белые крылья моста и остатки тросов, а ещё — огромный обрушенный пролёт, уходящий в тёмную воду. Они остановились метрах в двухстах, чтобы наблюдать величественный пейзаж целиком, и Чихиро разглядел на мосту маленькую фигурку. Он не сомневался, что это Сацуки.

— Кто она? — не выдержал Чихиро, устав мучиться догадками, — Андроид? Киборг? Что-то вроде? Я сначала подумал, что она секс-бот, но они же не бывают такими умными и такими…

— Человечными? — подсказал Сейджуро. — Чихиро, ты много андроидов видел за свою жизнь?

— Ни одного.

— Так что тебе не с чем сравнить. По идее, ты, конечно, прав: она — не человек. И да, она — секс-бот, — Сейджуро высокомерно улыбнулся. — Была им. Мы не знаем, как так вышло, что в её тело поместили мозг с одной из самых продвинутых систем. Но результат превзошёл все ожидания, — улыбка на лице Сейджуро становилась всё более пугающей, и Чихиро передумал спрашивать, какие были ожидания и что именно пошло не так. — Сацуки способна на эмпатию, спонтанные действия и даже собственные эмоции. Они всё ещё несовершенны: она злится, раздражается, совершает ошибки, но при этом чувствует, анализирует и развивается. Она не менее живая, чем мы с тобой. 

— Сейджуро, я где-то читал… а что там с любовью? Она должна кого-то любить, ведь так?

— Любить или имитировать любовь?

— Есть разница?

— Я знаю, что она помнит Тецую. Но любит ли она его — не наше с тобой дело. Смотри!

Фигурка на мосту подняла руки. Чихиро показалось, что он опять увидел сверкающие точки розовых глаз, и в следующую секунду прибой стал более шумным. Прошла пара минут, вода забурлила, и из тёмной глубины вынырнул серебристый купол, подсвеченный голубыми огнями. Чихиро стоял, открыв рот. Шо-чан смирно сидел у мотоцикла, не обращая внимания на людей, а Хоо летал вдоль линии обрыва, за которой шумели волны, и не приближался к странному объекту.

— Что это? — восхищённо прошептал Чихиро, не слишком надеясь на ответ.

— Это вычислительный центр. Очень большой и, может быть, последний. Они все поддерживают собственную связь: центр, собаки, Хоо и Сацуки, и все остальные. Здесь когда-то была научная лаборатория, занимавшаяся изучением природы времени и связью временных и океанических циклов. Они и создали резервную программу восстановления. 

— Но как? Как она уцелела, когда всё или сгорело, или обнулилось?

— Вирусы очень живучи, Чихиро. И ты видел сам, что умерло далеко не всё. Где-то раз в сезон Сацуки поднимает станцию со дна и устанавливает прямую связь. Она собирает этот мир как пазл, по кусочкам. Я рассказал ей всё самое важное, что узнал: про временные парадоксы, про аномалии, про разрушенные станции, про Ракузан и Шутоку. Я рассказал ей всё, что знаю о тебе, — Сейджуро сделал паузу, и сердце Чихиро сбилось на миг тоже. — Ничто не будет потеряно или забыто. Даже если Сацуки здесь не будет — кто-то другой подберёт ключ. 

— А Те-цу-я, — Чихиро по слогам проговорил незнакомое имя, — сможет?

— Если бы я помнил, кто такой Тецуя, я бы тебе ответил. Но я не помню.

Нога разболелась снова и стала изрядно отвлекать. Чихиро стащил с мотоцикла коврик и сел на песок. Сейджуро уселся рядом, и вместе с металлической птицей и металлической собакой они смотрели, как медленно гаснет подсветка огромного купола. Через полчаса или даже час он медленно и почти бесшумно погрузился в чёрную воду. 

Сацуки быстро шла к берегу с середины моста. Под равномерные звуки прибоя они внимательно и безмятежно следили за её приближением, словно Сацуки сама была волной и стихией. Когда она ступила на берег, от ближайшей опоры отделилась невидимая до этого собачья фигура и заняла позицию по правую руку от хозяйки. 

Горько пахло йодом и солью. Лёгкий ветер трепал длинные розовые волосы Сацуки и концы розового же шарфа, плотно обмотанного вокруг её шеи. 

— Всё в порядке? — голос Сейджуро оставался ровным, но ни Чихиро, ни сосредоточенную и серьёзную Сацуки это не обмануло.

— Да. Не вставай, пожалуйста. И ты, Чихиро, тоже, — махнула рукой Сацуки и плавно опустилась на песок перед ними. — Я сейчас уйду. 

— Дайки? 

— Он будет ждать меня у ближайшей станции. Я попросила его не приходить сюда. 

В Сацуки, сидящей перед ними, будто не осталось ни капли прежней мягкости: идеально прямая спина, решительно поджатые губы… Чихиро видел в ней сейчас воина, но никак не секс-бота.

Если бы они все жили в нормальном мире, кем бы они могли стать?

— Будь осторожна. 

— Вы тоже. Увидимся завтра, — Сацуки мимолётно улыбнулась и поднялась с колен. — Шо-чан останется с вами. Доброй ночи. 

— Доброй, — эхом повторил Чихиро, глядя как растворяются в тёмных тенях силуэты девушки и собаки. 

Шорох волн стирал лишние звуки, океан дышал и вздыхал о чём-то за них.

— Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? Я уже ничего не понимаю. 

Сейджуро со вздохом оторвал взгляд от горизонта и посмотрел на Чихиро. Огни моста за спиной Сейджуро напоминали сейчас неоновую подсветку базы Тоо: он снова превратился в тёмный силуэт. 

— Разве плохо, что кто-то ещё будет тебя помнить? И показать Хоо было отличной идей, — тихо ответил Сейджуро. — Что не так?

Чихиро медленно подбирал слова:

— Сейчас мне кажется, что реальны только мы. Есть только этот кусочек берега с Радужным мостом, и только то, на что падает его свет, — у него почти болели руки от того, как сильно ему хотелось притянуть Сейджуро к себе, так близко, чтобы ни одна тень не смогла проскользнуть между ними. — Если выйти за пределы, можно исчезнуть.

— Значит, у Сацуки получилось, и она не зря потратила полтора года, чтобы восстановить этот свет.

— Мне тоже нравится.

— Что? — переспросил Сейджуро.

— Сацуки сказала, что ей нравится цветной свет. Мне тоже нравится свет.

Они посидели ещё немного: Чихиро заворожили Радужный мост и переливы огней, а Сейджуро исчерпал свой эмоциональный лимит ещё на скрипке, и ему требовалось некоторое время на перезагрузку. 

Становилось холодно, и они уже собрались ставить палатку — возвращение на стоянку Тоо казалось лишним и неуместным — когда ветер, налетевший с моря, поднял в воздух пыль и развеял тёмные тучи.

В небе горели звёзды.

Чихиро стоял, задрав голову, и никак не мог отвести взгляд — таким редчайшим и драгоценным было это зрелище. Сейджуро сделал то же и на ощупь взял его за руку, словно боялся, что они потеряют друг друга на берегу этой бесконечной звёздной реки. И вдруг стало кристально ясно, что эта ночь — единственная и никогда больше не повторится. 

Они разложили коврики и спальники прямо на земле, сели на них и накрылись электроодеялом, всё ещё глядя в небо, которое было бесконечно старше их самих. В голове сами собой рождались слова и сюжеты, но Чихиро чувствовал, что заговаривать о них бессмысленно, и они обсуждали какую-то ерунду. Шо-чан, видимо, получил указание оберегать их, поэтому время от времени снимался с места и обходил территорию, а потом возвращался и садился ровно туда же, откуда встал, и вскоре они оказались окружены кольцом из собачьих следов с выраженной ямкой посередине.

В какой-то момент Сейджуро устал и лёг на спину, устроив голову на коленях Чихиро. Он размахивал руками и совершенно хулигански показывал чуть заметно дрожащими пальцами в развидневшееся небо. На их территории увидеть звёзды было почти невозможно, но Сейджуро всё равно помнил их расположение и имена. Он называл созвездия, жадно выискивая их по всему небесному своду. Звёздный свет словно заполнил его доверху и норовил расплескаться. Сейджуро почти шептал данные о светимости, массе, радиусе и классе звёзд, как если бы знания могли быть молитвой. Сказки и легенды он рассказывал громче, и Чихиро казалось, что эти слова — музыка. Волосы Сейджуро под пальцами походили на шёлковые струны, он касался их почти неощутимо, чтобы услышать внутри себя как звенит и сияет звёздами весь мир. Перед Чихиро словно открылись сотни дорог, и он иногда убегал мыслями далеко-далеко, слушая прибой и голос Сейджуро. 

— Ты весь справочник знаешь наизусть? — спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то спросить, когда почувствовал, что тонет совсем. 

— Это атлас, Чихиро, а не просто справочник. Карта. Жаль, мы сейчас видим не все звёзды, которые я знаю — остальные в другом полушарии. Я бы так хотел их увидеть. 

— Звезда — это горячий газовый шар… 

— Ты действительно так думаешь?

— А ты нет? Ты же сам об этом только что говорил. 

— Это не вся правда. Я не знаю, что случится с нами, с нашими телами, с этим миром в принципе. Но звёзды останутся. Они будут светить ещё миллионы лет. Было бы неплохо оказаться там, когда нас здесь не останется. 

— Ты говоришь о душах?

— Я говорю о том, что звёзды — это не только “горячие газовые шары”, — передразнил он. — Это ещё и мечты о звёздах. 

Чихиро не хотелось спорить. Звёзды были где-то там, а Сейджуро — здесь. В тёмных зрачках, расплывшихся почти во всю радужку, отражалось больше, чем слабое свечение далёких газовых гигантов. Не только сигнальные огни, но и мечты о других берегах, и спорить тут было не о чем. 

Сейджуро замолчал. И от этого молчания Чихиро стало не по себе. Он машинально дёрнул затёкшей ногой, поморщился от того, как закололо места укусов, и сразу же придержал Сейджуро, попытавшегося встать. Глаза начали слипаться, но он ещё не был готов был признать, что пора спать и прервать эти минуты ничем не омрачённой близости. За границей света Радужного моста ничего не было, и в этом маленьком мирке остались только они вдвоём. 

— Всё в порядке, можешь не вставать, — тихо сказал Чихиро, и сразу же понял, что слова были лишними и неправильными. Нужно было промолчать или сказать, наконец, надоедливую фразу, которая жгла язык последние несколько часов или месяцев.

Сейджуро вопросительно изогнул бровь, и Чихиро не удержался, провёл подушечками пальцев по тонкой белой линии шрама на скуле.

— Почему ты не увернулся? Ведь мог же. 

— Мог, — Сейджуро задумчиво скосил глаза на руку Чихиро и ещё немного помолчал. — Но ничем серьёзным этот порез мне не грозил. 

Чихиро мог бы поспорить: крови было немало, даже удивительно, что шрам остался такой тонкий. 

Сейджуро плавно потянулся вверх и сел. Чихиро на мгновение показалось, что он разучился дышать, а потом воздух резко хлынул в лёгкие. Сразу стало холодно и остро захотелось оказаться в Ракузан прямо сейчас, чтобы можно было отгородиться закрытой дверью и запереть в себе воспоминания об этой поездке. Для Чихиро всех этих чувств было слишком много. 

Они с минуту сидели, глядя друг на друга, а потом, не сговариваясь, растянулись на спальниках прямо в одежде. Заряда в одеяле должно было хватить ещё на несколько часов.

***

Чихиро ворочался с боку на бок, закрывал глаза и открывал их снова, чтобы взглянуть на кусочек звёздного неба или переливы Радужного моста, чтобы проверить на месте ли Хоо или чтобы украдкой посмотреть на Сейджуро. Чихиро чувствовал, что тот не спит, несмотря на ровное и глубокое дыхание. Нечто новое, странная связь, протянувшаяся между ними, не давала ошибиться.

Чихиро мысленно проклинал себя и Сейджуро, в любую другую ночь засыпавшего мгновенно. Секунды и минуты убегали под шорох волн и тихие шаги металлических зверей. 

— Иди сюда, — шёпотом позвал Сейджуро ровно тогда, когда Чихиро твёрдо решил смириться с собственной трусостью, — опять не можешь уснуть.

Чихиро не стал ничего отвечать — это даже вопросом не было — и перекатился поближе. Он колебался секунд десять, после чего устало вздохнул и устроил голову у Сейджуро на плече. Ему была отчаянно необходима хотя бы пара часов сна. Чужие пальцы сразу же запутались в волосах и начали осторожно массировать голову.

— Я хотел метку, — через силу выговорил Сейджуро, глубоко вдыхая воздух, и неловко обнял Чихиро свободной рукой, — нечто такое, что будет мне напоминать, что я — это я.

Чихиро чувствовал, как быстро бьётся сердце под ухом, договаривая всё то, что сам Сейджуро не мог выразить словами.

— Как глупо.

— Глупо. Мне казалось, что я могу сам себя не узнать.

— Я бы тебя ни с кем не перепутал.

— Тогда я этого не знал. — Сейджуро крепче сомкнул объятья, и мрачная тоска немного отступила. Баюкающий шёпот волн призывал закрыть глаза и подчиниться. — Теперь знаю. Спи.

Близилось утро. Ветер принёс горький запах полыни с побережья, и они задремали под почти остывшим электроодеялом. Рассветное солнце мимолётно окрасило опоры моста в розовый, а потом скрылось за плотной пеленой облаков так, что его было уже не найти на небе, и казалось, что облака светятся сами по себе. 

Они проснулись от того, что стало совсем холодно. Сейджуро стряхнул с себя одеяло, решительно поднялся на ноги и протянул Чихиро руку. 

— Пойдём!

Без Сейджуро и одеяла сразу же стало холодно. Чихиро неуверенно сжал протянутую ладонь и почувствовал, как непреодолимая сила поднимает его вверх. Нога зудела и то и дело немного ныла. Чихиро не понимал, куда нужно идти и зачем. Хватило десятка шагов, чтобы увидеть волнующееся и рокочущее пространство, которое Сейджуро называл “океан”. 

Книги врали. Ни одна из них не могла описать того, насколько величественным и бесконечным он был. Чихиро споткнулся, постоял несколько секунд, осознавая себя в пространстве и времени, и приблизился к Сейджуро. Он прошли ещё несколько шагов до обрыва и остановились. Чихиро словно со стороны увидел, какими маленькими и беспомощными кажутся их фигурки, держащиеся за руки, на фоне тёмной, асфальтово-серой воды. 

Белые гребни волн гипнотизировали. Чихиро слышал, как они разбиваются о камни, дробятся на тысячи брызг. Сейджуро молчал, глядя на горизонт, — далёкий, размытый туманом и приближающимся дождём, — и едва заметно улыбался, словно хотел бросить вызов. Когда он повернулся к Чихиро, улыбка эта стала шире. 

— Ещё спросишь про океан?

— Конечно, — Чихиро облизнул пересохшие губы, — спасибо за то, что показал его. 

Они стояли, потеряв всякий счёт времени, до тех пор, пока окончательно не замёрзли и их не затрясло под влажным ветром. Пора было уезжать.


	6. 6

В одном из кофров обнаружился заметный ярко-розовый термос. Сейджуро открутил крышку и подозрительно принюхался, плеснул себе немного и осторожно отпил.

— Готовила не Сацуки, — выдохнул он и наполнил крышку до краёв. Тёмная жидкость пахла травами, лимоном и чем-то неопознаваемым. Яркий, бодрящий запах кружился в воздухе вместе с паром.

— Она действительно так плохо готовит? — Чихиро отобрал крышку и медленно отпил горячий чай. В солнечном свете руины Радужного моста выглядели тускло и неприглядно. Он подумал о том, что их мир похож на ткань, где дни — это изнанка ночей, но озвучивать эту мысль не стал: идея требовала осмысления.

— У Сацуки нет вкусовых анализаторов, но есть память и фантазия. Её еда действительно ужасна, — Сейджуро скривился и попытался запить чаем неприятные воспоминания.

— Больше похоже на программный сбой. Не очень представляю секс-игрушку без чувства вкуса, — задумчиво протянул Чихиро.

Сейджуро закашлялся, подавившись, и хрипло выругался.

— Чихиро. Ты что-то не то читаешь.

— Это твоё любимое объяснение, — фыркнул Чихиро, — вкусный чай, кстати. Тоо повезло с поваром. Нам бы такого Рё.

Сейджуро перестал давиться, только посмотрел как-то странно и начал тщательно подбирать слова:

— Чихиро, Рё — не повар. Готовка — это просто его хобби.

— А кто?

— Снайпер.

Это Рё-то? Снайпер? Худющий, вечно извиняющийся, с огромными глазами-блюдцами? Чихиро попытался вспомнить, какого цвета у Рё глаза, и не смог.

— Хороший?

— Мне трудно оценить. Если судить по меткости, то не хуже Лео.

Теперь была очередь Чихиро кашлять и давиться.

— А Лео с этим утверждением согласится?

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Сейджуро и налил ещё чая. 

Они допили содержимое термоса до конца, и Чихиро даже почувствовал себя проснувшимся и достаточно согревшимся.

— Возвращаемся на стоянку?

— Да, но сначала сделаем небольшой крюк. Это недолго, — Сейджуро спрятал пустой термос и погладил Шо-чана между ушами. Собака вскинула голову. — Возвращайся к хозяйке.

Шо-чан и Хоо перемигнулись диодами глаз, после чего собака побежала куда-то в назад, в сторону стоянки, а птица заняла своё место в капюшоне.

— Это как-то жутковато выглядело, — отметил Чихиро, но Сейджуро уже явно думал о чём-то своём и только рассеянно кивнул в ответ

В мягком утреннем свете руины когда-то огромного города выглядели сонно и умиротворяюще. В воздухе ощутимо пахло йодом, прелой листвой и немного — водорослями. 

Они неторопливо ехали какой-то окружной дорогой между железной дорогой и невысоким обрывом, в который с тихим рокотом ударялись волны. Чихиро не нужен был поток, чтобы понять, что город был больше, пока нечто не стёрло одним махом кусок земли со всем, что на ней было, безжалостно перерезав светящуюся дорогу Радужного моста и чьих-то жизней. Чихиро не знал, как назвать это безотчётно гнетущее чувство, которое вызывало в нём это место. 

Концентрированное одиночество. Словно кричащее, что здесь больше никто не будет жить. 

Чихиро подался вперёд, мысленно уже формулируя вопрос, но не успел его задать — Сейджуро плавно остановил мотоцикл у относительно целого здания. Тэг светился зелёным, странный символ на стене, немного напоминающий голову рыбы в квадрате, словно вторил ему. Вокруг него нарисованные крылатые рыбы пытались улететь в небо.

— Давай пройдёмся?

— Ты бросишь свой ненаглядный мотоцикл?

— Оставим с ним Хоо, нас всё-таки трое, — предложил Сейджуро, но всё равно ввёл защитный код, заблокировав управление. 

Чихиро кивнул и, чуть прихрамывая, спешился следом. Он не был уверен, что сможет подать правильную команду с первого раза, но Хоо, вопреки опасениям, послушно перешёл в защитный режим, засев в одном из ближайших оконных проёмов и почти слившись с почерневшей рамой и разбитым стеклом.  
Чихиро подумал, что если Сейджуро признал птицу частью из команды, то можно не беспокоиться, что в будущем Хоо станет предметом торга: своих лидер Ракузан не продавал и не бросал.

— Сейджуро, почему всё это случилось? — он задумчиво оглядел пейзаж.

— Я не вижу дальше ударов гравитационных бомб. Никогда не видел. 

Сейджуро уверенно шагал в одном ему известном направлении, прокладывая путь в лабиринте домов. Высотки сменились небольшими домиками, основная часть которых тоже была наполовину обрушена. Кошек здесь оказалось ещё больше, чем они видели на въезде в город: большие, маленькие, пушистые и гладкие звери смотрели на них со всех заборов, деревьев и крыш. Чихиро стало не по себе подо всеми этими кошачьими взглядами.

— Почему здесь столько кошек? Это котоаномалия или что? — Чихиро потянулся к рыжей и зеленоглазой, чтобы погладить, но кошка зашипела и демонстративно отвернулась. 

— Потому что здесь очень много крыс и мышей, — Сейджуро протянул руку, покачал кусочком припасённой еды, и к ним радостно подбежали несколько менее высокомерных животных. Первой успела самая тощая и облезлая, непонятного серо-буро-полосатого окраса кошка, и с громким урчанием запрыгнула Сейджуро на руки. 

— Она в меня не вцепится? — Чихиро с подозрением покосился на клыкастую пасть.

— Дай ей доесть, и не вцепится. — Сейджуро ехидно прищурился и погладил жующую кошку между тёмных ушей. 

— Признайся, ты один из них? Просто выглядишь как человек?

Сейджуро лишь фыркнул в ответ.. 

Чихиро осторожно погладил кошку по спине. Шёрстка была немного пыльной и не такой мягкой, какой казалась со стороны, но оторваться было невозможно. Он проводил пальцами по голове, гладил выступающие лопатки, чесал за ухом. Кошка издавала тихие рокочущие звуки, напоминая работающий мотор, и ластилась к рукам. Чихиро так увлёкся, что чуть не врезался в Сейджуро лбом, успел остановиться буквально за сантиметр от столкновения и сразу же влетел в насмешливый взгляд. И завяз. 

Кошка нагло боднула его в ладонь и коротко мяукнула, требуя обратить на неё внимание. Сейджуро опустил взгляд на звук и легко улыбнулся самыми краешками губ. 

— Возьми её на руки сам.

Кошка оказалась совсем лёгкой и тощей. Чихиро зря опасался когтей и зубов, кошка доброжелательно устроилась у него на руках и продолжала требовать ласки. Сейджуро вложил ему в руку ещё один кусочек вяленого мяса и скормил оставшуюся мелочь трём другим кошачьим отщепенцам, которые настойчиво жались к его ногам. Остальные кошки продолжали держать дистанцию и выразительно осуждать людей, вторгшихся на их территорию.

— Не хотел бы я оказаться тут ночью.

— Кошки не нападают на людей.

— То есть ночью тут безопасно? — с сомнением уточнил Чихиро.

— Этого я не говорил, — Сейджуро неторопливо выпрямился, и все кошки, кроме той, что была на руках у Чихиро, почуяв угрозу, разбежались в разные стороны, торопясь спрятаться. — Храбрая девочка.

Чихиро на мгновение показалось, что в прищуренных глазах блеснуло тусклое тёмное золото, Сейджуро сморгнул, и иллюзия исчезла. Кошка подобралась, готовая в любой момент сорваться в прыжок, и тихо зарычала. 

— Если завтра будешь здесь, _он_ заберёт тебя, — Сейджуро вскользь коснулся прижатых к голове ушей, — а сейчас уходи.

Кошка презрительно мяукнула и спрыгнула на землю.

— Сейджуро? — Чихиро поймал его руку.

— Ты хотел об этом спросить. А я не хочу везти животное через излом. Но этой, кажется, всё нипочём. Пошли дальше.

Чихиро не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда они идут, но это точно не было приятной и расслабленной прогулкой. Пусть Сейджуро ещё не сорвался в поток, но напряжение, тягучее, давящее и тревожное было слишком очевидным. Он крепко держал Чихиро за руку — не зажившим толком пальцам наверняка было больно, да и вчерашние часы, проведённые за игрой на скрипке, не должны были пройти просто так. 

За всё приходится платить: кандзи, книги, память и почти бесконечный ресурс — с одной стороны, с другой — немыслимый вес тех знаний, которые никто бы не хотел иметь. В Ракузан тоже были закрытые зоны: постоянно приходилось изолировать — что-то на время, что-то навсегда. Чихиро ярче всего запомнил самую первую такую аномалию.

… Началось всё обыденно и почти безмятежно: Лео и Котаро, вернувшись из разведывательной вылазки с горящими глазами, сообщили, что нашли многообещающий склад или что-то вроде. Здание действительно снаружи выглядело как хранилище: сложные электронные замки, видеокамеры, ограда с колючей проволокой. Чёрт его знает, почему его не обнаружили раньше и не вскрыли. Ограждение местами покрылось ржавчиной и прогнило, камеры умерли, замки перестали работать. Сейджуро насторожился сразу. Справедливости ради, место не понравилось всем, но желание добыть возможные трофеи перевесило. Добыча обещала быть богатой — это тоже было ясно сразу. 

За периметр они проникли легко, перерезав кусачками хрупкую проволоку, входная дверь тоже проблем не доставила. Никаких проблем не было вообще. Два этажа здания оказались забиты аскетичными кабинетами и бумагой, безнадёжно сломанными лэптопами, кулерами и автоматами с просроченными батончиками. Чихиро почувствовал, как Сейджуро раздвоился, пытаясь уследить за настоящим и прошлым одновременно. Лео и Котаро как раз снимали внешнюю пластину замка с двери, ведущей вниз на скрытые уровни, когда от души приложило всех. Чихиро парализовало на пару секунд, но и без этого сигнал был прост и понятен: “Стоп!”.

— Уходим, — быстро скомандовал Сейджуро, бледный и напряжённый. Он не пошёл вперёд — остался следить за тем, чтобы все остались в безопасности.

— Хэй, Сейджуро, что там произошло? — озвучил общий вопрос Чихиро.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать.

Чихиро уже открыл было рот.

— Не хочешь, — с нажимом, через силу выговорил Сейджуро и ещё больше нахмурился.

Следующие двенадцать часов они замуровывали все входы в здание. Сейджуро то становился более нормального цвета, то снова зеленел и сорвано дышал, застывая каменной статуей. Лео пытался разрядить обстановку первые полчаса или час, но потом замолчал и он. Молчание это, накрывшее их мрачным пологом, было невыносимым и уместным одновременно. Чихиро старался не смотреть на Сейджуро, поэтому чаще задерживал взгляд на других. 

Эйкичи улыбался, и улыбка была призрачной и грустной, почти незаметной и не отражалась ни в глазах, ни в движениях. Изредка его губы едва заметно шевелились, беззвучно произнося слова, Эйкичи останавливался на секунду, а потом снова принимался перетаскивать бетонные блоки и помогать Котаро с установкой зарядов. 

Лео хмурился и выглядел довольно подавленным. Первая нервная волна, во время которой он резко смеялся и каждые пять минут стирал пот со лба, схлынула, оставив после себя мрачную, отчаянную тоску. Чихиро почему-то ожидал от него большего цинизма, но вместе со словами, которые Лео говорил к месту и не очень, исчезла и стена самоуверенного спокойствия между ним и окружающей реальностью. Словно он стал младше за считанные часы или вообще превратился в другого человека. В очередной миг своего просветления Сейджуро поймал Лео за плечо и тихо сказал ему что-то на ухо, — Чихиро был далеко и не разобрал слов, только успел заметить, как красивое лицо исказилось ещё больше, а потом Лео отпустило. Он собрался и снова стал безжалостным Якшей — снайпером Ракузан, который всего две недели назад отстреливал с вышки ублюдков, нападавших на их территорию.

Котаро, наоборот, казался таким взрослым, что Чихиро стало не по себе. Именно эта трансформация вышла самой нереальной и немного пугающей. 

Они провозились почти до рассвета: воздух уже посветлел, и солнце вот-вот должно было подняться над неровной линией двухэтажных домиков. Чихиро заторможенно зашвыривал вещи в багажник чёрного внедорожника со звёздной эмблемой и чувствовал себя увязшим во всех этих невысказанных словах. Сейджуро бросил, что ему нужно время всё проверить, и пошёл обходить здание по периметру. Чихиро уже собрался сказать что-то вроде “я тоже посмотрю”, но заметил выразительный взгляд Лео, молча поймал брошенную Котаро бутылку с водой и кивнул.

Сейджуро нашёлся с другой стороны здания, которое все уже успели возненавидеть. Он сидел на земле, бездумно глядя на горизонт, и Чихиро заметил только тогда, когда ему перекрыли обзор.

— Что тебе нужно? Я же приказал ждать у машины.

— Если только мысленно, — устало фыркнул Чихиро, оседая рядом. — Покажи.

— Что? — заторможенно моргнул Сейджуро и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. 

— Сам знаешь. Покажи. 

— Тебе это не нужно.

— Покажи, — спокойно повторил Чихиро, наблюдая, как изумлённо распахиваются чудовищно покрасневшие глаза. 

Поток обрушился тяжёлым ударом, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Не было плавного перехода выцветающей реальности — у Сейджуро не осталось сил сдерживать себя. 

Чихиро хватило на секунд десять, после чего желудок вывернуло наизнанку, и остатки последнего перекуса полетели на землю. Сейджуро рухнул рядом, в последний момент выставив перед собой ладони, и его тоже вырвало. Реальность перестала двоиться, поток схлынул, забирая с собой гадкую муть

Чихиро пришёл в себя через несколько секунд, заторможенные, лишённые эмоций мысли вновь побежали в нормальном темпе, он быстро отёр губы и перехватил Сейджуро под грудью, не давая упасть.

— Что это, блядь, такое было? Ты это целый день видел?

Сейджуро всё ещё выкручивало спазмами, и было не понятно, кивнул он в ответ или просто не смог удержать голову ровно. 

Чихиро свинтил крышку, отхлебнул пару глотков воды и протянул бутылку Сейджуро, когда он кое-как принял вертикальное положение, облокотившись на Чихиро и стену. Тут нужна была капельница с электролитом, но внезапно проснувшаяся интуиция подсказывала Чихиро, что Сейджуро не захочет показаться в штабе на носилках. 

— Пей, — Чихиро выдавил пару таблеток из блистера. Во рту ещё стоял неприятный привкус. — Если выблюешь эти, есть ещё две в запасе.

— Чихиро, — хрипло позвал Сейджуро и прикрыл глаза ладонью: над домами восходило невидимое за облаками солнце. 

— Почему моё имя звучит как ругательство? — сарказм получился так себе, сил не осталось даже на иронию.

— Потому что ты перепутал, — Сейджуро облизнул пересохшие губы и сполз ниже, устраивая голову у Чихиро на плече. — Отпей треть, мне много. 

Спорить Чихиро не стал и вновь приложился к бутылке.

— Раствори таблетки в воде.

В другое время, он бы разозлился и на себя за ошибку, и на Сейджуро за приказной тон, но сейчас это было неважно. Чихиро закрутил крышку и потряс бутылку. От резкого движения в висок сразу же что-то стукнуло, и голова противно заныла. 

Сейджуро медленно пил получившуюся мутно-зелёную жидкость мелкими глотками, делая паузы между ними на несколько вдохов. Чихиро немного поколебался и обнял его за плечи, не давая сползти слишком низко. 

Сейджуро всё ещё потряхивало в ознобе, он слишком крепко держал бутылку обеими руками и явно боялся выронить.

— Нужно идти. — Сейджуро попытался встать и сразу съехал вниз, не устояв на ногах.

— Угомонись. 

Чихиро поддержал его, поднырнув под плечо. Они медленно и осторожно поднялись, опираясь на стену.

— Иногда можно и помощи попросить, — фыркнул Чихиро и осёкся, чувствуя, как всё плывёт перед глазами. Тело вдруг стало тяжёлым и непослушным. Последним, что он увидел, была светлая макушка Котаро. 

— Вот же сволочи! — голос тоже не слушался. 

— Тише, Чихиро, — прошептал на ухо Сейджуро, — спи.

— … Ты опять не здесь. 

Чихиро машинально дёрнул головой в сторону звука. Сейджуро внимательно и цепко смотрел на него,

— О чём думаешь?

— Здесь тоже была мясорубка? С телами, разорванными на части? — Чихиро спросил первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы не признаваться, что снова потерялся в воспоминаниях. Даже сейчас он боялся, что может не вспомнить то, что их с Сейджуро связывало. Если бы только существовал способ выжечь в мозгу самое важное!

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Здесь очень много роботов. Храм их не конфисковал и не уничтожил. Что отличает Тоо от Ракузан? — два года назад им пришлось отвоёвывать Хоо и несколько раз даже прятать. — Тут и собаки, и супер-компьютер, и танк потерянный. И Сацуки. 

— Дался тебе этот танк! — Сейджуро нахмурился и крепче сжал пальцы Чихиро. — Здесь очень непросто. Формально верхушка Тоо — часть храмовой системы, а Сацуки — вне закона. 

Чихиро остановился. Вне закона? Сейджуро не любил Храм, но всегда был предельно осторожен. Приехать в Тоо ради встречи с кем-то, кто подлежит уничтожению? 

— Сейджуро, что… 

— Мы пришли, — резко прервал его Сейджуро. — Позже договорим. 

Они стояли перед тяжёлыми металлическими воротами, которые отражали яркий солнечный свет. Чихиро на всякий случай задрал голову, чтобы проверить, на месте ли тучи и небо. Как и несколько секунд назад, вокруг был хмурый осенний день, но ворота… Ворота отражали лето. Сейджуро коснулся металла, и по реальности прокатилась волна такой силы, что Чихиро еле удержался на ногах. Его бы точно отшвырнуло назад, если бы они не держались за руки. Камера сканера, вписанного в цветочный орнамент, ожила, выдвинулась, зашуршала, словно что-то большое вздохнуло рядом. 

— Добро пожаловать домой, молодой господин, — мелодично пропел электронный голос, и створки неспешно, будто преодолевая сопротивление, разъехались в стороны. Чихиро завороженно смотрел в открывшееся солнечное нутро. 

— Не отпускай мою руку, — Сейджуро дёрнул его к себе, для надёжности перехватив второй рукой за локоть. Чихиро поймал его взгляд. Левый зрачок сильно сузился, правый, наоборот, расплылся почти во всю радужку, словно на месте глаза образовалась маленькая чёрная дыра. Чихиро почувствовал, как по коже разбежались острые мурашки, его встряхнуло от пугающего чувства собственной ничтожности перед необъяснимым. 

— Аномалия?

— Не отпускай руку, понял? — жёстко повторил Сейджуро. 

— Понял. 

— Отпустишь — умрёшь. Не пытайся ничего унести. И крепко держись за меня, — Сейджуро шагнул внутрь, и Чихиро послушно вошёл за ним. Ворота почти бесшумно закрылись за ними. 

Яркий солнечный свет заливал идеально подстриженную, идеально зелёную лужайку и аккуратную гравиевую дорожку. По обе стороны от неё были стратегически рассажены кустарники разных оттенков красного и зелёного, сформированные в шары, конусы и кольца. В конце дорожки возвышался трехэтажный особняк, отчаянно белые стены которого, казалось, сияли собственным светом.

— Я дома, — голос Сейджуро звенел и отдавался эхом внутри головы Чихиро. Он шагнул, преодолевая сопротивление, и резко стало легче. Давящее чувство исчезло, оставляя на языке солёный привкус. Сейджуро обернулся, щурясь на солнце, и сдвинул очки Чихиро на лоб.

— Это стазис. Аномалия, внутри которой время остановилось. 

— Это ты сделал? — задал очевидный вопрос Чихиро и понял, что уже знает на него ответ. 

— Это я сделал, — Сейджуро сдержанно кивнул, и Чихиро присел, не отпуская руку Сейджуро, чтобы вглядеться в застывшую во времени ярко-зелёную траву. Травинки неподвижно застыли в сложном узоре переплетений и наклонов, и Чихиро аккуратно потрогал одну пальцем. На ощупь она казалась самой обычной.

Сейджуро слегка потянул его руку, и Чихиро поднялся с корточек, чуть пошатнувшись — больная нога всё ещё ограничивала движения, и Сейджуро поддержал его второй рукой, не отпуская пару лишних секунд. Чихиро отчётливо почувствовал, что Сейджуро боится его отпускать.

— Не смотри налево. 

Чихиро, конечно, посмотрел. Среди аккуратно подстриженных кустарников затерялся розовый куст с пышными белыми цветами. И половина человеческого тела под ним. Капли крови всё ещё висели в воздухе алыми веерами. Словно кто-то разрубил неизвестного мужчину огромным топором поперёк и унёс с собой нижнюю половину. Трава неподалеку хранила очертания еще двух фигур, самих тел не было.

Чихиро передернуло. 

— Это тоже ты? 

— Нет. Понятия не имею, как они сюда попали. Они не должны были попасть за периметр забора, он отбрасывает всех. Видимо, где-то напряжение ослабло, но внутри живым все равно нет места. 

Сейджуро медленно пошёл вперёд, Чихиро осторожно шагал рядом, тщательно следя за тем, куда ступает. Пусть дорожка на первый взгляд казалась чистой и свободной от сюрпризов. Гравий под ногами бесшумно сдвигался едва-едва, как если бы камешки склеились между собой. Они уже поднимались на затянутое цветущими плетями крыльцо, когда слева, на границе поля зрения, что-то мелькнуло. Чихиро попытался повернуть голову, чтобы найти источник, но Сейджуро дёрнул его в сторону раньше, мгновенно встав между ним и неизвестной угрозой. От нахлынувших неловкости и беспокойства заныли ладони. 

По боковой дорожке к ним неторопливо, с независимым видом шла пушистая чёрно-белая кошка. Сквозь стазис. 

Сейджуро зло прошипел сквозь зубы что-то отдалённо похожее на ругательство, но кошка и ухом не повела. 

— Сейджуро, это как? — Чихиро с трудом удержался от неуместного смеха, глядя в напряжённую спину. Кошка, будто читая мысли, противно мяукнула, задрала хвост и исчезла под большим кустом. 

— Аномалия.

— Аномалия? Но тут же вроде стазис и живым нет места? 

— Я не знаю, как им это удаётся, — Сейджуро устало опустил плечи и обернулся, — не знаю! Кто-то превращается в пазл, кто-то застывает в стазисе. А кто-то шляется здесь, и ничто их не берёт! 

— Я понял, — недавняя реакция Сейджуро на кошек и кошек на Сейджуро действительно стала немного понятнее. 

Сейджуро привычным движением потянулся к звонку, и его палец застыл в нескольких миллиметрах от кнопки. Скомкав движение, он раздраженно толкнул входную дверь, и они оба ввалились в просторный холл, расчерченный тенями от деревянных перекрестий на окнах. Линии пересекали зелёные и коричневые клетки деревянных пластин на полу, делили на квадраты широкую лестницу, украшенную крупными цветами в каменных вазах. Лепестки чуть подвяли, как будто их поставили утром, а днём просто нахлынула сильная жара, но Чихиро понимал, что они стоят так уже несколько лет.

Дом совсем не походил на штаб-квартиру в Ракузан: Чихиро растерялся, пытаясь осознать и принять окружающее его пространство. Они молча шли сквозь большие и светлые комнаты, мебель в которых была расставлена как-то особенно, словно создавая музыкальный рисунок. Всё хотелось потрогать: картины на стенах, многослойные, струящиеся шторы на окнах, теплое дерево, мягкий плюш мебели и полированные листья высоких, под самый потолок, растений. Вокруг чувствовались не только элегантный вкус владельцев, но и какой-то завораживающий скрытый смысл, загадка, сложная задумка, понятная только посвященным. Пальцы Сейджуро нервно подрагивали, неровно и хаотично, разбивая ритм этого странного и пугающего дома. Чихиро крепко сжимал чужую руку, обычное беспокойство против воли сменялось леденящей оторопью и страхом. Чихиро не удивился, заметив на полированных досках пола первые капли крови. 

Первый труп он увидел сидящим в кресле прямо напротив дверного проема: грудная клетка разворочена, лицо искажзилось настолько, что ни возраст, ни пол было не различить. Страшнее всего казались руки: тонкие, узловатые пальцы намертво вцепились в подлокотники, но это очевидно не помогло. Светлая обивка большого кресла густо пропиталась кровью, лишь кое-где сохранив изначальный персиковый цвет. Чихиро снова поймал себя на том, что не до конца верит реальность происходящего, и был благодарен стазису, поглотившему звуки и запахи. 

Второе тело лежало на полу лицом вниз, красно-белое кимоно щедро расцветили кровавые брызги: почти неразличимые на красной ткани, они создавали ритмический узор на белой. Длинные тёмные волосы, заплетённые в косы, маленькие тонкие руки и изящные ступни позволяли предположить, что это женщина. Осколки посуды, содранная вместе с карнизом занавеска и разбитые в щепки деревянные пластины дополняли картину. 

Сейджуро остановился между телами и камином, который не тронули разрушения. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Чихиро пытался различить хотя бы тень сожаления, печали или страха, но видел только знакомую сосредоточенность. Он проследил за взглядом Сейджуро и увидел изящные фигурки на полке и портрет красивой улыбающейся женщины в парадном кимоно, как будто из другой жизни. Медные волосы, сияющие раскосые глаза — женщина, изображённая на портрете, была очень похожа на Сейджуро, когда он забывал хмурится. 

— Это моя мама.

— Она — мико? — больше некому было носить такую одежду. 

— Была мико. 

Падающий из окна свет словно делил Сейджуро пополам, оставляя на лице глубокую тень. Чихиро бросил ещё один последний взгляд на портрет. Он не чувствовал удивления, словно всегда всё знал. И женщину эту, с тяжёлыми кольцами на пальцах, тоже знал. 

— Ты… хм… хочешь рассказать, что тут произошло? — Чихиро вдруг испугался, что они тоже станут безмолвной частью этого жуткого и непонятного места.

— Не хочу, — упрямо сжал губы Сейджуро, и его снова захотелось встряхнуть, — но это то, что я должен сделать. 

— Мы ради этого приехали?

— Нет. Не ради этого. Помолчи, — Сейджуро поднял глаза на портрет и резко провёл ладонью по воздуху. — Если ты хочешь спросить, какой она была, то я её не помню. 

— Ты забыл? 

Сейджуро разозлился и даже не стал этого скрывать, крепче сжал руку, и Чихиро замолчал. Он действительно хотел об этом спросить, ведь своих родителей он не помнил. 

— Никто ничего не забывает сам. Никто никуда не исчезает сам. Мы не тени. Мы — живые. Всё остальное — дело рук Храма. _Она_ была одной из высших мико, из первого поколения тех, в чей мозг вживили мемо-чипы. _Она_ была главой влиятельного клана. Если бы я был девочкой — я бы унаследовал её место. 

— Не повезло? — Чихиро чувствовал, что вмерзает в пол, превращаясь в статую, даже собственные слова звучали издалека. 

— Это было запланировано. _Она_ хотела сломать диктатуру Храма и выбраться наружу. 

— Её убил Храм?

— Она сошла с ума. В одну секунду превратилась в монстра, перестав быть собой, — Сейджуро передёрнуло, но он мгновенно восстановил контроль над своими реакциями и продолжил, — мемо-чип дал сбой, и она начала видеть то, чего на самом деле не было. Она убила семерых своих подчинённых, пока один из оставшихся не пустил ей пулю в лоб. 

— Ты был здесь. 

— Я был. Кто-то спас меня, спрятав. Отец опоздал на какие-то секунды. Когда он прибежал на шум, она была мертва. Всё, что он смог, это застрелить её убийцу. 

Чихиро отчаянно пытался осознать произошедшее. Сейджуро, застывший перед ним, казался совершенно беспомощным и оттого чужим. 

— Странная реакция. А гора трупов его не смутила?

— Его никогда не смущали подобные мелочи. Помолчи ещё немного, пожалуйста. Я не помню, что было дальше. Скорее всего стазис произошёл не мгновенно, потому что все живые успели уйти. Когда я очнулся, всё было так, как сейчас. Я быстро понял, что создал аномалию и не могу здесь долго находиться, и мне пришлось выйти наружу. Я был недостаточно осторожен и слишком слаб, чтобы избежать зачистки Храма. Всё, что связано с моей матерью, было принудительно стёрто из моих воспоминаний.

Ненависть захлестнула Чихиро так, что зазвенело в ушах. Он не до конца понимал, принадлежит ли ему это чувство, или это фонят ощущения Сейджуро. 

— Я не помню её. Не знаю, была она хорошей матерью или плохой. Я смог сохранить только то, чему она меня научила. 

— А твой отец?

— Ушёл в подполье. Его люди иногда помогали мне. Но его самого я больше не видел. 

— Твои родители планировали восстание?

— Вероятнее всего. Иначе я знал бы больше о генной инженерии и меньше об оружии. 

— Сейджуро, зачем мы здесь? — Чихиро стало зябко. На самом деле он уже не хотел спрашивать и не хотел знать ответ. Он всегда думал, что Сейджуро — особенный, и надеялся, что он сможет что-то изменить в этом пыльном и тесном мирке. Но к такому оказался не готов. 

— Мы возьмём ключ-карту от внутренних помещений центрального Храма и проберёмся внутрь. 

— То есть про Сацуки и компьютер ты всё врал?

— Нет. Она — андроид, способный работать с супер-вычислительной станцией. Только Сацуки может заставить саму себя искать пути спасения с острова.

— Если ты планировал диверсию, то почему здесь я? А не Лео например? — “выбраться с острова” звучало пугающе до дрожи. Чихиро поймал себя на том, что замер в одном шаге от дикого, неконтролируемого восторга. 

— Потому что армию я могу одолжить и здесь, а напарника у меня нет, — Сейджуро улыбнулся так, словно только что открыл тайну мироздания. — Если я сойду с ума, то ты будешь тем, кто пустит мне пулю в лоб. 

Чихиро открыл рот. И не смог выдавить ни единого звука, горло словно залили густой смолой. Почему Сейджуро решил, что он сможет? 

— Больше некому, Чихиро. 

“Пожалуйста, перестань так смотреть, — подумал Чихиро, — я больше не буду спрашивать”. 

Он всегда боялся, что они забудут друг друга, что однажды Сейджуро не вспомнит, кто такой Чихиро, и всё равно будет в порядке. Но они пришли к какой-то неожиданной развязке. 

Чихиро хотел спросить, как он узнает, что пора стрелять? Что будет делать дальше? И боялся услышать исчерпывающие ответы. А Сейджуро застыл перед ним неестественно прямо. Если бы Чихиро попытался выстрелить в него сейчас, стал бы он бороться за свою жизнь? И что после выстрела будет с самим Чихиро?

— Ну же. Я хочу услышать, — жёстко усмехнулся Сейджуро. Кажется, он тоже был на грани. 

— Я пристрелю тебя, если ты исказишься и превратишься в чудовище, — Чихиро почувствовал странное и неуместное желание поклониться, или даже встать на колени. Сейджуро вскинулся, что-то почувствовав, и шагнул ближе, не оставляя между ними пространства для манёвра. 

— Благодарю тебя.

Чихиро медленно, словно продираясь сквозь стазис, коснулся стиснутой в кулак руки Сейджуро, бережно погладил сбитые костяшки. Соединенные руки превращали их в единое целое — замкнутую систему, по которой бежало электричество, поднимая мелкие волоски на коже. Чихиро провёл ладонью по куртке вверх. Кожа была холодной, плотной и чуть скользила под пальцами, щедро залитая защитным маслом ещё в Ракузан. Сейджуро качнулся ближе, замер в паре сантиметров. Словно ещё можно было повернуть назад. Чихиро продолжил движение, мимолётно задержавшись пальцами там, где рукав соединялся с курткой рельефным, надёжным швом, и обнял Сейджуро за плечи. 

И это оказалось единственно верным решением. Сейджуро обнял его свободной рукой в ответ так крепко, что стало больно — в раненой ноге пульсировало и горело, царапины на груди ныли, под ними отчаянно билось сердце. Чихиро напрасно надеялся, что слои одежды сделают этот звук неразличимым. Пальцы Сейджуро мягко взъерошили волосы на затылке, легли на шею и забрались под ворот куртки. Это не было потоком, Чихиро сомневался, что здесь он в принципе может работать, но чувство казалось очень похожим. Их будто сносило куда-то в сторону. 

— У тебя тоже чип в голове? — против всякого здравого смысла Чихиро разъедало любопытство. 

— Чихиро! — Сейджуро возмущённо дёрнул головой, и Чихиро машинально прижал его макушку покрепче. — У меня нет чипа. Их можно установить только женщинам, и то без гарантий сохранности рассудка. 

— Почему тогда ты боишься сойти с ума как твоя мама?

— Как будто мои способности этого не допускают?

— Ты… твой дар — это эксперимент? — Чихиро должен был спросить сейчас, потому что предчувствовал — в следующий раз Сейджуро отмолчится. 

— Мне об этом не говорили. Но я думаю, что да. Храм следит за временными искажениями слишком тщательно, и такие эксперименты караются ликвидацией. 

— Как вышло, что тебя отпустили? Тебе удалось скрыть свои силы? Когда попал под зачистку? — Чихиро всё ещё пытался уложить в голове новую информацию. Он сам инстинктивно недолюбливал Храм, мико и всё, что с ними связано. Были ли у этой неприязни какие-то иные причины? О которых его заставили забыть?

— Я не уверен, что смог бы. Но после стазиса я исчерпал лимит. И ещё довольно долго у меня не было никаких особенных сил. 

“И обычных сил тоже”, — понял Чихиро. 

— Эй. 

— Что, Чихиро?

— Мне жаль, что они оставили тебя одного разбираться со всем этим дерьмом, — если честно, Чихиро был очень зол. 

— Кто-то должен был, — Сейджуро обнял его крепче и глубоко вдохнул. — Спасибо. За ключ-картой. И уходим. 

Сквозь призму новых знаний дом казался Чихиро ещё неприятнее. Он подыскивал сравнение, пока Сейджуро повёл его наверх и вглубь кружным путём, проигнорировав ближайшую лестницу. Спрашивать, что там такое, Чихиро не стал. 

Вторая половина дома была погружена в уютную, зеленоватую тень. Чихиро хотелось выглянуть в окно, чтобы узнать, что снаружи, но Сейджуро уверенно шёл вперёд, прокладывая путь сквозь узкие коридоры. Воображение само дорисовывало пыль, которой в стазисе, конечно, не было, и скрип половиц. Чихиро пытался понять, понравился бы ему этот дом без рассказанной истории? Захотелось бы ему здесь жить? Возможно. Если залезть на широкий подоконник с книгой, отвязать шнурок с шёлковой кистью и укрыться за одной из тяжёлых портьер… Если только спрятаться от постоянного ощущения, что за тобой наблюдают. Чихиро повертел головой, выискивая камеры наблюдения, и действительно нашёл несколько бликующих линз. 

— Сейджуро, как тебе здесь жилось?

— Нормально, я был ребёнком,— Сейджуро снова закрылся отстранённой улыбкой. — Если честно, первое время, после того, как я оказался снаружи, мне было даже неуютно без камер. Непривычное ощущение — когда за тобой не наблюдают. Ты как будто никому не нужен. 

— Да ты и сейчас не взрослый. Я читал, что правильное определение твоего возраста — “подросток”, — Чихиро коснулся рукой края сложного листа какого-то растения в большой кадке, лист изящно качнулся, попадая в зону “разморозки” и снова замер. 

— Не думаю, что к нам применимы эти категории. У нас нет на это времени. Я — лидер Ракузан. Я отвечаю за свою территорию. Я — взрослый, — Сейджуро раздражённо поджал губы и остановился. — Или у тебя есть возражения?

Возражения у Чихиро, конечно, были. 

— Взрослыми были твои родители. 

Сейджуро презрительно скривился. 

— Если бы они были, — он покачал головой. — Если бы. 

Чихиро хотел сказать, что тоже отвечает, пусть не за весь Ракузан, только за Сейджуро, и это требует предельного напряжения сил, но тут они подошли к тяжёлой металлической двери. 

— Здесь лаборатория. Ничего не трогай. Совсем ничего. 

— Сейджуро, я понял с первого раза, — Чихиро уже утратил способность злиться, и ему было почти смешно. До того момента, как Сейджуро ввёл код и открыл дверь. 

Внутри находился электронный рай. 

— Не говори ничего, — почти простонал Чихиро. — Я помню, что трогать нельзя. 

Удивительные в своей лаконичной красоте приборы заполняли большую комнату. Тонкие провода были билы собраны в аккуратные пучки, на столах размещались панели с рычажками и кнопками, изрисованные знакомыми и незнакомыми значками. Экраны были тёмными, но так легко было представить, как они оживают, начинают светиться, как показывают, строка за строкой, результаты анализов. Чихиро чувствовал себя примерно также, как те парни, что раз за разом проделывали дырочку в стене женской душевой, несмотря на все запреты: хотя бы подсмотреть, если нельзя потрогать. Сейджуро тихо усмехнулся, видя мучения Чихиро, и снова повёл его за собой. Рука, которую он сжимал так крепко, начала зудеть и чесаться, и Чихиро машинально дёрнул ей и тоже сжал пальцы покрепче. 

В любой лаборатории должен находиться надёжный сейф. Эта лаборатория не стала исключением. Сейджуро достал из стального короба, запертого на очередной кодовый замок, глянцево-чёрную пластинку ключ-карты. Ни одного опознавательного символа и, казалось, ни одной царапины на ней не было. 

— И всё? Из-за этой штуковины мы приехали из Ракузан?

— Чихиро, мы больше ничего не сможем взять.

— Сейджуро, не передёргивай. Что дальше? Куда мы с этим?

— Встретимся с Сацуки и Шоичи. Дальше по обстоятельствам. 

— Ладно. Идём?

— Да. 

Сейджуро закрыл лабораторию, зачем-то тщательно проверив, сработал ли замок. Чихиро стало интересно, действительно ли он боялся, что в дом кто-то сможет проникнуть? Или выполнял заученную в детстве инструкцию?

В воздухе как-будто что-то изменилось: Чихиро почудилось легкое дуновение сквозняка, которого, конечно, быть не могло.

— Здесь всегда было много людей, — неожиданно продолжил Сейджуро, когда они подошли к полутёмной запасной лестнице, по которой поднялись сюда. — Кого-то я ещё помню, но не знаю, где они и что с ними. Кто-то превратился в смутную тень… Я иногда вижу странные сны, но не могу их понять. 

Сейджуро резко затормозил между лестничными пролётами. Чихиро остановился тоже и сново почувствовал мертвенно-холодный ветерок.

— Что-то не так?

— Не уверен. Давай бегом отсюда, как на тренировке. Выдержишь средний темп? Я поймаю, если что. 

Чихиро прикинул шансы споткнуться и упасть с больной ногой. 

— Смогу. 

— На счёт три. Раз. Два. Три. 

Воздух ударил в лицо и уши. В ногу ввинтилась боль и принялась бить по нервам при каждом шаге или прыжке. Сейджуро плавно перепрыгивал через две ступени, Чихиро, словно его продолжение или тень, двигался рядом. За следующим поворотом они синхронно прибавили скорости, сдвоенным пинком распахнули входную дверь и вылетели на улицу. Как в замедленной съёмке на дорожке, почти под ногами, материализовалась кошка. Сейджуро угрожающе зашипел. Совершенно по кошачьи. И они подпрыгнули. Чихиро ещё в прыжке понял, что приземлится неудачно, но Сейджуро в самый последний момент успел дёрнуть его в сторону, и они сохранили равновесие. 

Воздух дрожал, как в жаркие дни над асфальтом. Чихиро показалось, что запахи включились, и он почувствовал, как пахнут листья, трава и кусты. Ладонь Сейджуро вспотела, и их хватка ослабла.

Автоматика ворот еле успела распахнуть их до того, как они ударили плечами в металл. Чихиро даже не успел удивиться, почему она вообще сработала, когда Сейджуро осел на землю, утягивая его за собой, и зажал нос рукой. Кровь всё равно потекла двумя уверенными струйками по пальцам, частично впиталась в бинты, побежала по губам и подбородку, расцвела алыми пятнами на белоснежном шарфе. Только этого не хватало!

Чихиро еле разжал сведённые пальцы, чтобы достать из кармана фляжку, быстро намочил край шарфа Сейджуро, прижал к переносице и не отпускал до тех пор, пока кровь не остановилась. После летнего тепла в доме, застывшем во времени, здесь, снаружи, было холодновато. 

— Эй, ты в норме?

Сейджуро медленно открыл глаза, перехватил мокрый край шарфа и попытался протереть лицо. 

— В норме. 

Чихиро не выдержал и отобрал шарф, размотал с шеи и сам стёр остатки крови с лица Сейджуро. 

— Точно?

— Я — абсолютен. 

Сейджуро опасно улыбался, медленно выговаривая слова. 

— Опять, — Чихиро рассмеялся и провёл пальцем по шраму. — На этой неделе первый раз. 

Сейджуро задумчиво покачал головой и принялся сдирать с рук повязки, цепляя края неожиданно отросшими ногтями. Чихиро уже не удивлялся зажившим линиям шрамов и рассосавшимся ниткам швов. 

— Абсолютен, — уверенно повторил Сейджуро и поднялся на ноги, оставив бело-красные тряпки валяться на земле. 

Когда Чихиро обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на ворота, на вершине забора сидела та самая кошка, которую он когда-то держал на руках, и неторопливо вылизывалась. 

— Сейджуро, мы ведь её возьмём? — Чихиро отхлебнул воды. 

— Если выживем, — кивнул Сейджуро и нахмурился: идея явно не вызывала у него восторга, протянул руку за фляжкой. 

— Договорились. 

Идти было тяжело. Временные спецэффекты не коснулись Чихиро, и нога закономерно болела после пробежки по особняку. Сейджуро остановился метров через сто и достал из внутреннего кармана флакон с таблетками. 

— Две штуки.

— Тц. 

Чихиро вытряс на ладонь две зелёных капсулы и закинул в рот.

— Стимуляторы тоже будем?

— Считаешь, тебе нужно?

— А тебе? Или ты уже?

— Пока не нужно, боюсь попасть в плато сниженной скорости, — Сейджуро поднырнул под плечо и поддержал Чихиро, — так как? Нужны стимуляторы?

— Давай, — Чихиро хлебнул воды и проглотил ещё одну капсулу, на этот раз чёрную. 

Они неторопливо шагали в обратную сторону, стараясь не сильно беспокоить ногу Чихиро, как вдруг Сейджуро замер и медленно повернул голову налево. Чихиро за ним ничего не было видно, поэтому он наклонился вперёд и проследил направление его взгляда. Среди разрушенных и не очень домов отчётливо выделялось густо-зелёное пятно деревьев, лишь едва-едва тронутое осенними красками. От маленькой калитки во все стороны расползался мох, ветки деревьев свисали низко-низко и топорщили во все стороны обильную листву. Место казалось таким чужеродным, что Чихиро совсем не удивился, когда Сейджуро свернул с широкой дороги в сторону этой аномалии. 

В зелёном пространстве было умиротворяюще спокойно. Чихиро глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя как со звоном проясняется зрение. Сейджуро тоже что-то такое почувствовал, отпустил Чихиро и прикрыл глаза на несколько мгновений. Казалось, они уже бывали здесь или вдвоём, или, может быть, один Сейджуро, но так или иначе, оба забыли об этом визите. 

Ботинки немного скользили по влажному мху, которым заросла узкая дорожка. Приходилось идти осторожно. Вокруг пахло зеленью, водой и мокрым деревом. И тишиной. 

Сейджуро медитативно брёл и улыбался так расслабленно, что Чихиро пожалел, что из этого воздуха нельзя наделать таблеток — они бы могли очень пригодиться. Метрах в пятнадцати от входа нашёлся алтарь из тёмных, частично рассыпавшихся и тоже покрытых мхом кирпичей. Он совершенно не походил на те, что Чихиро видел в храмах — неаккуратный, старый, засыпанный листьями. Статуэтки божеств тоже были старыми, местами облупившимися. Кто-то расставил их в случайном порядке, проигнорировав систему и симметрию. Самая большая золотая статуя сидела наверху и тоже лишь отдалённо напоминала те, что Чихиро видел прежде. 

— Сейджуро, это храм? — прошептал Чихиро. 

— Да. Это _настоящий_ храм, — так же тихо ответил Сейджуро, сложил руки в ритуальном жесте и поклонился. Чихиро, неожиданно впечатлившись, неловко повторил движение. 

В глиняной вазе стояли свежие, ярко-жёлтые цветы, какая-то непонятная мелочь лежала тут же рядом. Место хоть и выглядело заброшенным, но на самом деле таковым не являлось. Здесь точно кто-то бывал и следил за порядком. 

Сейджуро вынул из кармана куртки переливчатые куски краски из Шутоку, положил рядом с остальным, закрыл глаза и снова поклонился. 

— Подношение. Местное божество очень любопытно. 

— Я не верю, что ты всерьёз об этом говоришь. 

— Когда остальные храмы были заняты и модифицированы, этого перемены не коснулись.

— Почему?

— Потому что те, кто следил за этим местом, были против. Им удалось спрятать это святилище от чужих глаз. Мы с тобой тоже не сразу его увидели, хотя я бывал здесь в детстве, — Сейджуро тихо рассмеялся, глядя, как чёрная кошка крадется по краю деревянного помоста. 

— С кем? 

— Не помню, — без тени сожаления улыбнулся Сейджуро.

Вокруг них с тихим шорохом падали листья, словно песчинки в огромных часах, и Чихиро казалось, что они тоже песчинки и тоже падают, и им никуда не нужно идти. Они затерялись среди других таких же песчинок и ждут, пока закончится время. Коктейль из таблеток дал фантастическое ощущение крыльев, развернувшихся за спиной. У него вдруг появилось чувство, будто эти крылья были у него всегда, только он об этом забыл. 

Сейджуро поймал его руку, переплёл пальцы, и они молча пошли обратно, полные тишины и благодарности. 

Остаток пути до мотоцикла они молчали. Чихиро было достаточно слышать, как Сейджуро вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, как глухо звучат его шаги. Кровь пропитала повязку на ноге, Чихиро чувствовал её запах, ощущал тяжесть бинтов, но совершенно не беспокоился. 

Хоо, заметив хозяев, вышел из охранного режима и спорхнул с подоконника вниз. Чихиро вынул часть вещей из бокового кофра, нашёл резервные пакеты с пищевыми концентратами и перебросил Сейджуро один из них. 

— Даже не вздумай спорить. 

— И в мыслях не было. 

Сейджуро свинтил крышку и стал пить мелкими глотками, бросая выразительные взгляды в сторону Чихиро и второго вакуумного пакета в его руках. 

Чихиро вздохнул. Бурда внутри была химически сладкой, и он тоже терпеть её не мог, но времени оставалось чудовищно мало. Сейджуро допил, ссыпал ещё горсть вяленого мяса на пластиковую поверхность пакета и положил на землю в паре метров от мотоцикла. 

— Я так и не понял, ты кошек любишь или ненавидишь? — Чихиро не понимал, чем можно угостить животных, и просто выбросил опустевший пакет в урну, вряд ли здесь за ними следили, но настойчивый внутренний голос не позволял бросать мусор куда попало.

— Я тоже ещё не понял.

Сейджуро зарылся в кофр с противоположной стороны, разыскивая запасной шарф, но нашёл только совсем короткий, которого едва-едва хватило, чтоб закрыть шею. Он подумал немного, вынул из кармана меховые наушники и надел их перед тем как сесть за руль. 

Солнце за облаками уже поднялось достаточно высоко, когда они остановились у неприметного длинного здания, похожего на цветную коробку. У одного из входов сохранился полосатый тент, под который Сейджуро закатил мотоцикл. Чихиро повторил трюк с охранным режимом Хоо — робозверь снова послушно занял неприметную позицию среди переплетения металлических опор и замер. Сейджуро вошёл в поток на несколько секунд, очевидно, сверяясь с чем-то, и они нырнули в ближайшую дверь. 

— Это одна из точек входа под землю. Внизу — сеть тоннелей, которыми пользуются в Тоо, и куда не суётся Храм, — Сейджуро достал из кармана люминофор и теперь освещал дорогу перед ними слабым зеленоватым светом. 

— Мы где-то встретимся с Сацуки и остальными?

— Да. Но сначала нужно запустить резервный генератор. Если этого не сделать, дверь в подземелье Центрального Храма просто не откроется, потому что давно обесточена. И карта будет бесполезна. 

Чихиро кивнул. Резервный генератор был понятным элементом сюжета, чего нельзя было сказать обо всём остальном. На глубине примерно двух этажей начались первые ветки тоннелей. Смотреть на проходы, слабо освещённые цепочками люминофоров и уходящие в тёмную бесконечность, было несколько неприятно. Сейджуро остановился, снова воспользовался своими временными подсказками, и они свернули направо. Метров через двести земляной пол сменился бетонным, освещения прибавилось, недвусмысленно намекая на то, что этот участок используется, и Чихиро с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Говорить-то тут можно?

— Да, пожалуйста. У тебя остались вопросы?

— Ха. Вагон. Почему нельзя было вынести ничего кроме карты? У тебя же там сокровищница. 

— Так и знал, что ты спросишь, — фыркнул Сейджуро. 

— Предсказуем?

— Да, — Сейджуро свернул в боковое ответвление и вокруг снова стало темновато, — крупная вещь, извлечённая из стазиса, нарушает нечто базовое в отношениях пространства и времени. Если бы я попытался это сделать, меня бы разорвало на части. 

— Карта тоже далась нелегко, — понял Чихиро. 

— Да. Всё так, — глаза Сейджуро затуманились на несколько секунд, и они снова повернули вместе с тоннелем. И ещё раз. Вокруг снова стало достаточно светло, и они оказались в просторном зале, в котором Чихиро безошибочно узнал техническое помещение. Толстые кабели сплетались в паутину у них над головой.

— Мы пришли, да?

Сейджуро кивнул и вошёл так глубоко в поток, что у Чихиро сразу же заныло в висках. Он стоял очень близко, поэтому даже в слабом освещении видел, как шрам на скуле Сейджуро то исчезает, то появляется вновь. Чихиро не любил ждать.

Сейджуро вернулся минут через пять и раздражённо прижал ладони к глазам. Чихиро незаметно перевёл дыхание — всё снова было в порядке. 

— Здесь двойная система защиты, — Сейджуро прищурился и неожиданно протянул чёрную карту Чихиро. — Я запущу проверку безопасности, а ты иди в правый коридор, здесь метров двести. Там генератор, запусти его, когда я подам сигнал. 

— Хорошо, — Чихиро с сомнением посмотрел на тёмный проём и тоже достал свой люминофор. 

— Иди. Карта откроет дверь. Когда удостоверишься, что всё работает, можешь прихватить пару сувениров, если захочешь, и нужно будет уходить. 

Чихиро кивнул, подтверждая, что всё понял, и быстрым шагом пошёл в указанную сторону. В тоннеле было темно, впереди тускло сияла плохонькая лампа над дверью. Чихиро почему-то ожидал увидеть нечто надёжное и технологичное, как в особняке Сейджуро. Но дверь оказалась обычной, пусть и обшитой листами металла. В Ракузан он видел десятки таких. Электронный замок покрывал толстый слой пыли, и его пришлось сначала стереть рукавом, и только после этого прикладывать карту. Чихиро никогда никому не признался бы, что у него в этот момент дрожали руки. 

Внутри генераторной было так же пыльно, как и снаружи. Чихиро стёр пыль с экранов и индикаторов и запустил систему управления. Вместе с пультом ожило освещение, вентиляторы и стрелки-указатели путей для эвакуации. Только вот мест для эвакуации давно не осталось. 

Топлива было в достатке. Цистерна оказалась заполнена на 95%, температура и влажность находились в норме. Чихиро не рискнул запустить цикл диагностики, кто знает, сколько времени он бы занял. В верхнем левом углу пульта пугающе горел индикатор связи. Чихиро резко перещёлкнул весь верхний ряд тумблеров, которые не относились ко внутренней системе. По рукам и загривку побежали неприятные мурашки, пусть Чихиро и знал, что связь не могла включиться автоматически, но переспектива рисковать их с Сейджуро безопасностью из-за такой ерунды его определённо не радовала. 

Мягко набежала волна потока, и на несколько секунд Чихиро увидел прежнего оператора в чёрном защитном костюме, и вместе с ним отжал все нужные кнопки. И только после этого выдохнул. И внимательно огляделся. В углу спрятался целый стеллаж с торчащими во все стороны проводами, платами и прочими запчастями. 

“Прихватить пару сувениров” точно не предполагало вдумчивого изучения этой находки, скорее “хватай самое ценное и беги”. Чихиро во второй раз за сегодняшний день ощутил острый приступ жадности — быстрые решения не были его сильной стороной. Он снял одну коробку с верхней полки и ещё одну с той, что находилась на уровне глаз. В обеих оказались микросхемы. Жаль, здесь не было Сацуки, она бы точно могла определить, подходят ли Хоо эти детали. Чихиро спрятал во внутренний карман куртки коробочку с приглянувшимися чипами и сложную плату, которую видел первый раз. Никакого здравого смысла, лишь чистое любопытство. Нужно было возвращаться, Сейджуро уже вполне мог потерять терпение.


	7. 7

Чихиро оставалось два шага до освещённого круга и Сейджуро, когда волна потока встряхнула его и подняла дыбом все волоски. Электрический разряд прошил воздух, связывая Чихиро и Сейджуро в одно целое, и тут связь оборвалась. Чихиро замер, всё ещё сжимая в руках ключ-карту. 

— Мне только интересно, почему ты выбрал Тоо? Мог бы поехать в Кайджо, например, — незнакомый, намеренно искажённый голос разбил тишину. 

Из левой галереи выступили тени, одетые в такие же чёрные куртки, какую они видели на Сацуки, и мотоциклетные шлемы. Они выглядели неуместными в этом полузаброшенном месте. Сейджуро, даже не дёрнувшись, небрежно повернул голову в сторону звука. Вся его расслабленная поза от носов ботинок до растрёпанных волос ясно говорила о том, что ему лень даже выяснять, кто пришёл. Чихиро это не обмануло: у Сейджуро переход от ожидания к атаке всегда происходил молниеносно, и сейчас его волновало лишь, когда Сейджуро подаст сигнал. Четверо против двоих — недостаточный перевес для опасений. 

— Океан красивый. 

— Утопить тебя в нём? — по загривку Чихиро пробежал холодок: незнакомцы неотвратимо брали Сейджуро в кольцо. Происходящее не становилось понятнее. Что это, шутка очередного друга детства? Нападение Храма?

— Не сегодня, — неприязненно ответил Сейджуро и демонстративно засунул руки в карманы куртки. 

“Да понял я!” — мысленно выругался Чихиро и продолжил внимательно следить. Не было похоже, что наступавшие вооружены чем-то посерьёзней ножей и кастетов. И глупости. Если они знали, с кем имеют дело, то они психи, если не знали, то просто идиоты.

— Сделайте вид, что извиняетесь, и исчезните.

Ни движения. Сейджуро не готовился атаковать, не подавал сигналов, не опасался и даже особенно не провоцировал. Чихиро мысленно уже несколько раз проклял всю эту таинственность, когда вдруг кристально ясно осознал — Сейджуро выжидает. Злость испарилась мгновенно, уступив место равнодушной сосредоточенности. Пока этот засранец остаётся собой, они никому не проиграют.

— Ты слишком наглый для мальчишки. Здесь не Шутоку! — высокомерно рассмеялся один из незнакомцев, взял Сейджуро за грудки и приподнял, пользуясь разницей в росте. 

Сейджуро ухмыльнулся. 

Чихиро видел подобные сцены уже добрый десяток раз. И каждый раз его разрывало от восхищения и бешенства. К чести нападавшего, он только отшатнулся, быстро подавив порыв бежать куда подальше. Сейджуро растянул губы ещё шире. 

Шлем надёжно скрывал лицо, но Чихиро готов был поклясться, что как наяву увидел медленно стекленеющие глаза. Ещё немного, и противник будет сидеть на полу и бессмысленно озираться. 

Причём тут Шутоку? Что происходит? Кто эти психи, которых сейчас сожрут?

Инстинкт самосохранения — серьёзная вещь. Тот из нападавших, кто стоял у Сейджуро за плечом, даже не видя лиц соучастников, понял, что происходит что-то неладное и метнулся вперёд. Раздался оглушительный треск, Сейджуро вздёрнуло и затрясло, он не потерял равновесия и не упал, но тяжело обвис и дезориентированно замотал головой. 

Шокер. Чихиро, всё ещё скрытый в тенях, мысленно запомнил нашивку в виде кентавра на плече у того, кого он будет бить с особенным удовольствием. 

— Так. Ведите эту наглую шавку к мотоциклу. Пусть разблокирует. И валим на базу, — тот, кто держал Сейджуро за куртку, зло отшвырнул его в сторону. Сейджуро впечатался в ближайший стул, не удержался на ногах и неловко завалился набок. Его спешно обыскали, выворачивая содержимое карманов и бесцеремонно ощупывая. Четыре ножа почему-то вызывали бурную реакцию, и Чихиро порадовался, что ключ-карта осталась у него. 

— Всё нашли? Торопитесь, дебилы. Не хватало ещё с патрулём пересечься. 

— Закройся. Он же ненормальный, нормальных из шизанутого Шутоку не выгоняют!

— Да похуй. Тащи его. На базе вытрясем все ключи, пароли и явки. 

Сейджуро подняли на ноги и толкнули в спину. 

— Иди-иди. И не вздумай дёргаться. Или я тебе ногу сломаю. Или руку. Или и то, и другое. 

Чихиро бесшумно крался следом. Прошло пять минут, Сейджуро уже должен был начать приходить в себя, но он всё ещё продолжал слепо спотыкаться. Разряд был слишком сильным? Или просто притворяется? Беспокойство жгло лёгкие. Сможет ли он один справиться с четверыми? 

Чёрношлемные негромко переругивались. На хорошо освещённом участке Чихиро пришлось приотстать, но он всё равно заметил, как Сейджуро неловко взмахнул руками и чуть не упал. Раздался дружный глумливый хохот. 

Похоже, Сейджуро держал Чихиро за идиота. Мысль бесила и раздражала, но облегчение от того, что с ним всё в порядке, вполне это искупало. Сложнее всего оказалось на лестнице. Чихиро старался ступать бесшумно и оставаться максимально незаметным, но, если бы напавшая компания вела себя потише, следить за ними было бы гораздо сложнее. Где-то за полтора этажа до поверхности Чихиро первый раз нажал комбинацию клавиш на пульте, чтобы отправить Хоо в режим ожидания. Как он поведёт себя в защитном режиме, увидев пленённого Сейджуро, было неясно. У птицы-разведчика могла быть припрятана ещё пачка сюрпризов. Чихиро повторил действие ещё несколько раз, не зная, как далеко пробивает сигнал. 

Когда Чихиро поднялся на поверхность и выглянул из окна, Сейджуро грубо держали за воротник над приборной панелью мотоцикла, пока он вводил защитный код дрожащими пальцами. Это могло стать проблемой. Чихиро похолодел от мысли, что Сейджуро могут увезти на этом самом мотоцикле. И что тогда делать?

Изнутри здания было не разобрать, о чём так эмоционально препирается четвёрка людей в шлемах, до Чихиро долетали только обрывки слов. Снова грянул хохот, и на уши Сейджуро натянули болтавшиеся до этого на шее меховые наушники. Вид при этом у него и впрямь получился довольно дурацкий, идея Лео оказалась так себе. Хоо ничем не выдавал своего присутствия, превратившись в часть пейзажа. Нужно будет провести испытания на дальность сигнала, когда они вернутся в Ракузан. 

Если вернутся. Сбывались самые плохие опасения Чихиро: Сейджуро, под аккомпанемент каких-то очередных шуточек, затолкали в зелёный фургон, припаркованный через дорогу. Один похититель запрыгнул в кабину, ещё двое в кузов вместе с Сейджуро, а четвёртый оседлал мотоцикл, и они резко газанули с места. 

Чёрт! Чихиро выскочил на улицу и сигналом призвал Хоо. Робоптица резко сорвалась с места и спикировала на подставленную руку. Можно отправить Хоо следить за ними, но как Чихиро найдёт их после? Если бы они только не отпустили собаку! Как связаться с Сацуки? Она ведь сможет найти Сейджуро. 

— Что нам делать? — остальной команды не хватало как никогда: даже под стимулятором Чихиро не мог догнать машину, а Котаро сумел бы это запросто. От нахлынувшего отчаяния Чихиро даже пришла в голову мысль поискать ближайший Храм, пусть такое решение и ставило крест на безопасности, но тут за поворотом раздалось ворчание электродвигателя, взвизгнули шины, и перед Чихиро остановился мотоцикл. Не такой большой, как красная махина Сейджуро, но и не медлительный мотороллер. Человек, сидящий на нём, резко упёрся ногой в землю, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и призывно махнул рукой. 

— Чихиро-кун, садись, — незнакомец подкрутил настройки своего визора, и на Чихиро взглянули яркие голубые глаза. Из-под железной каски во все стороны торчали голубые же волосы. Казалось, что, увидев его один раз, — никогда не забудешь, но Чихиро заметил лишь их странное сходство с Сейджуро, и человека перед собой не узнавал. 

— Я помогу, давай же!

Хоо доверительно перебежал на плечо Чихиро, и он подчинился — это не могло быть ловушкой: для такого не пускают себе за спину. 

— Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, меня знаешь? — закричал ему на ухо Чихиро, запрыгнув на сиденье позади незнакомца. Мотоцикл рванул. — Ты кто такой вообще?

— Друг. Запускай протокол связи, код 219-624.

— Что? 

— Голосовой ввод команды для разведчика, — мотоцикл заложил крутой вираж.

Чихиро крепко вцепился в незнакомца одной рукой, второй на ощупь нажал в кармане кнопки, вспоминая верную комбинацию. Со второй попытки Хоо издал громкий, вибрирующий звук. 

— Запустить связь, — Хоо перепрыгнул на чужое плечо, чтобы выполнить команду. — Внутренний код 219-624. 

— Сейджуро, что случилось? — пробился сквозь сильные помехи и шум двигателя обеспокоенный голос Сацуки. 

— Сацуки-сан…

— Кто ты? — от угрожающего голоса Сацуки по коже побежали мурашки. 

— “Ванильный шейк”, Сацуки-сан. 

— Тецу-кун?! — даже со своего места, даже через барахлящие динамики Хоо и с учётом того, что говорил андроид, Чихиро ясно услышал искреннюю, беззащитную радость. 

— Они нарвались на контрабандистов. 

Мотоцикл прибавил скорости, и Чихиро крепко обхватил “Тецу-куна” за пояс и прижал подбородок к чужому плечу рядом с Хоо, зацепившимся когтями, чтобы ветер не бил в лицо так сильно, и было лучше слышно. 

— Сколько их?

— Было четверо. Если это те, о ком я думаю, то их всего шестеро или семеро. Одеты как вы, плюс мотоциклетные шлемы. Они увезли Сейджуро-куна в зелёном фургоне, мы стараемся не отставать. 

— Чихиро, ты слышишь? Почему он поддался? Что произошло?

— Не уверен. Может, не хотел светить место, где мы столкнулись. Они что-то говорили о Шутоку, не думаю, что эти идиоты понимают, с кем имеют дело. 

— Поняла, — Сацуки вздохнула. — Запускаю поиск. Конец связи. 

— Эй! Так кто ты, Тецу или как там?

— Тецуя. Я — тень. Большего не могу рассказать, Чихиро-кун, — они немного сбавили скорость и теперь петляли в лабиринте узких улочек. 

— Какие знакомые слова! Вы с Сейджуро друг другу кто? Родственники или друзья детства? — желчно поинтересовался Чихиро. В голове было легко и удивительно пусто. 

— Сколько тебе лет, Тецуя?

Ответа снова не последовало. 

— Почему мы едем сюда? Не лучше ли отправить на поиски Хоо? 

— Пока нельзя, нужно дождаться ответа Сацуки-сан. Я уже видел этих ребят раньше, их нора должна быть где-то в этом районе, — спокойно ответил Тецуя, и они продолжили неторопливое кружение между домами. 

Чихиро подумал, что придушит Тецую, если с Сейджуро что-то случится. 

— Хэй! — Хоо слегка вибрировал, передавая голос Сацуки, — мы нашли фургон на границе Синагавы и Мэгуро, район Окаямы. Не хочу посылать собак вниз или в здания без сопровождения. Тецу-кун, вы далеко? Нам потребуется минут тридцать. 

— Десять минут, и будем там, — Тецуя резко втопил педаль газа, и они понеслись вперёд. 

— Остаюсь на связи. 

Тецуя ещё несколько раз сверялся с Сацуки, сообщая названия улиц и называя ориентиры. Через несколько перекрёстков к ним присоединился Шо-чан, и скорость пришлось немного сбавить: собака не успевала за мотоциклом. 

— Теперь я вас вижу, — прозвучало из динамика. Чихиро готов был поклясться, что Сацуки улыбается. — Тецу-кун. 

— Справа! — Чихиро первым заметил фургон, брошенный у разбитой витрины.

— Вижу. 

Мотоцикл плавно сбросил скорость, но Чихиро спрыгнул на землю ещё до того, как он полностью остановился. 

— Не думал, что ты такой эмоциональный. 

— Заткнись, я тебя вообще не знаю. 

Тецуя усмехнулся и наклонил голову к Хоо, всё ещё сидящему на его плече. 

— Сацуки-сан, мы на месте. Я подстрахую Чихиро-куна, теперь вся координация на нём. 

— Тецуя, пожалуйста!

— Прости, — грустная улыбка сделала лицо Тецуи старше, обозначила усталые морщинки вокруг глаз и губ. 

— “Ванильный шейк”, Сацуки-сан. Конец связи. 

Хоо встрепенулся, словно только что осознал, что находится где-то не там, и взвился в воздух. 

— Что это сейчас было?

— Требования безопасности, — ровно ответил Тецуя, — Сацуки-сан меня не вспомнит, даже если ты спросишь её напрямую. Сейджуро-кун тоже. И ты скоро обо мне забудешь, поэтому не забивай себе голову. Нужно найти запасной вход. 

Чихиро закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, пытаясь почувствовать след потока Сейджуро, но не преуспел. Железная морда аккуратно ткнулась ему под руку. 

— Ты знаешь куда идти? — Шо-чан мигнул диодами и медленно пошёл в сторону небольшой бетонной коробки с выбитыми стёклами. 

Чихиро обернулся, чтобы спросить Тецую, есть ли у него оружие, и никого не увидел. Только мотоцикл продолжал стоять на прежнем месте, опираясь на железную ногу. 

— Охуеть. 

Чихиро переключил Хоо в разведывательный режим, что бы это ни значило, и робоптица аккуратно спланировала ему на плечо. 

— Хоо, нам нужен другой вход. Шо-чан — за мной. 

Вот она,победа искусственного интеллекта над людьми, — думал Чихиро, обходя здание в компании робоптицы и робособаки. Мысль о том, что он предпочёл бы Лео и Котаро была внезапной и несвоевременной. 

Они только-только успели скрыться в тенях за ближайшим углом, как от первого, указанного Шо-чаном входа, раздался громкий шум и чьи-то крики. Чихиро выждал несколько секунд и осторожно выглянул. 

Улица оставалась пустой, дверь в здание оказалась приглашающе открыта, и Чихиро бы засомневался, если бы не робозвери и то, что Сацуки явно доверяла таинственному Тецуе. Хоо плавно взлетел в воздух и нырнул внутрь. Чихиро не был уверен, что Хоо вернётся сам, но всё же решил выждать несколько минут, и не ошибся. Шо-чан мигнул диодами в глазах за пару секунд до возвращения робоптицы, ещё раз подтверждая, что они объединены в общую сеть. Интересно, это только в Тоо работает? И видела ли Сацуки прямо сейчас, что происходит?

Хоо опустился на землю и уверенно зашагал обратно в здание, Чихиро бесшумно последовал за ним. Шо-чан замыкал их отряд, оставаясь на шаг позади. В тускло освещённом коридоре пахло какой-то химической дрянью так, что свербило в носу. 

Чихиро прислушался. Человеческие голоса пробивались сквозь бетонные стены и перекрытия едва-едва, и определить направление было практически невозможно. Без Хоо он мог бы долго блуждать, открывая подряд все двери, тянувшиеся стройным рядами по обеим сторонам коридора. В самом его конце, возле узкой лестницы, отмеченной красными стрелками, Хоо резко взвился в воздух. Чихиро, стараясь не выдать себя, достал пистолет из кобуры, спрятанной под курткой, и снял его с предохранителя. Против роботов он был практически бесполезен, но вот против людей... Сейджуро обычно возражал против открытой демонстрации силы с помощью огнестрельного оружия, но выбирать не приходилось. Тихие, смутно знакомые звуки доносились сверху и Чихиро, надеясь, что он всё ещё незаметен, быстро проскользнул по лестнице.

Рыжий парень беспечно сидел за ярко освещённым столом и что-то паял. Чихиро на мгновение растерялся, а вдруг он ошибся, и этот человек не имеет к похитителям Сейджуро никакого отношения? Но у стола валялась сброшенная чёрная куртка с нашивками, и сомнений не осталось. Чихиро бесшумно рванул вперёд и ударил сидящего рукоятью пистолета по голове. Звук удара разлетелся тревожным эхом, рыжий отключился и со стуком ударился лбом о стол. Чихиро осторожно убрал в сторону паяльник и машинально его отключил, встряхнул куртку, чтобы проверить нашивку на плече, и увидел голубого ската, не кентавра.

У Чихиро при себе оказалось слишком мало верёвки, и ему пришлось потратить лишних пару минут на то, чтобы связать бессознательного контрабандиста этим коротким куском. Хоо побежал вперёд, а Шо-чан следом поволок лежащего за ботинок. Получалось слишком громко, и Чихиро пришлось самому тащить тяжёлое тело до подсобки, указанной Хоо.

Другого контрабандиста они нашли курящим этажом выше. Чёрные волосы торчали дыбом на стриженом затылке, дым плавал тяжёлыми кольцами в маленьком закутке, но Чихиро всё равно различил кентавра, гордо вздымающего копыта на куртке. И уже собирался было ударить, но Шо-чан его опередил, взлетел в прыжке и сомкнул зубы на плече у врага. Раздался характерный треск электрического разряда, и контрабандист рухнул на бетонный пол.

Чихиро тихо присвистнул. Вот это ни хера себе!

Шо-чан повернул остроухую голову, звякнув сердечком на ошейнике, словно спрашивая: ну как?

“Очень круто, — подумал Чихиро и погладил собаку по голове, — очень!”

Шо-чан зашипел, Чихиро узнал характерный звук помех на линии, поэтому не удивился, услышав Сацуки:

— Остался ещё один, скорее всего с Сейджуро, остальных мы взяли. Иди, мы позаботимся об остальном.

— Понял.

Чихиро туго стянул запястья контрабандиста шнуром, найденным внизу, и вместе с Шо-чаном затащил его в пустую комнату и заблокировал дверь металлическим стулом. На несколько минут хватит. Чихиро почти побежал за Хоо, который уже летел дальше, то и дело оглядываясь и мигая диодами.

— Ты не можешь быть совсем безмозглым, — протянул незнакомый голос, и эхом отразился от стен галереи, — у совсем безмозглых не бывает таких мотоциклов и с такими запасами. Ты просто борзый не в меру. Признайся, тебя из-за этого из Шутоку выгнали, да? 

Говорящий противно заржал, и Чихиро захотелось приложить его об стену и воткнуть кляп до горла. А потом вымыть уши. Чихиро знаком приказал Шо-чану идти за ним, не до конца уверенный, что команда будет понятна, но опасения не подтвердились: робопёс бесшумно последовал за ним. 

Прямо здесь спуститься вниз было нельзя, нужно было найти другую лестницу на нижний этаж. Чихиро до отвращения надоела вся эта абсурдная ситуация, и, откровенно говоря, он не понимал, почему этот контрабандист ещё треплется, а не воет от боли, сжавшись на полу. С Сейджуро что-то не в порядке?

Сацуки и её товарищи, по примерным подсчётам Чихиро, должны были появиться с минуту на минуту, но вытащить Сейджуро он собирался сам. Другой вариант казался слишком унизительным. Спускаясь по чёртовой скрипучей лестнице, Чихиро отчаянно прислушивался к происходящему, но не мог уловить даже обрывков разговора — толстые бетонные стены надёжно глушили звук. 

Чихиро достал пистолет, бесшумно открыл дверь и скользнул внутрь, уверенный, что ни за что не промахнётся, но к увиденной картине он оказался не готов. Охранник, ещё несколько минут назад так его бесивший, без движения валялся на полу. Шлем сиротливо лежал в нескольких шагах от него, сиреневые волосы живописным каскадом разметались по тёмно-серому бетону. Сейджуро восседал в высоком кресле с гнутыми ножками и резными подлокотниками, и вид имел самый беззаботный, словно не его похитили и увезли в неизвестном направлении полчаса назад. Он вертел в пальцах треугольное лезвие, взявшееся неизвестно откуда, и явно ждал Чихиро. 

— Ты как-то долго, — Сейджуро выгнул бровь, — а если бы меня убили?

— А если бы я не нашёл транспорт? 

— Маловероятно. Тебе должны были помочь, — Хоо взлетел под потолок и, сделав пару кругов, аккуратно опустился на плечо хозяина. Сейджуро почти нежно провёл пальцами по пружинистым металлическим лапам. 

— Помогли. А если бы нет? — Чихиро наконец спрятал пистолет обратно под куртку. 

— То мне пришлось бы долго тебя искать.

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да. Конечно. В полном, — Сейджуро рассмеялся, грациозно спрыгнул с кресла и вместе с Шо-чаном подошёл к распростёртому на полу контрабандисту. — Где остальные?

— Двоих я вырубил и запер в каких-то подсобных помещениях, двое куда-то смотались, но, подозреваю, твои друзья о них позаботятся, — Чихиро всё больше утверждался в предположении, что его помощь тут была никому не нужна. — Что произошло?

— Это довольно забавно. Меня приняли за торговца запрещёнными товарами, изгнанного из Шутоку.

— То-то они обрадовались, получив твой мотоцикл. Где он сейчас?

— В соседнем помещении, — Сейджуро кивнул на широкую арку в дальнем углу. — Твои железки на месте, их никто не трогал.

Чихиро пнул носком ботинка ножку ближайшей табуретки, и она с противным скрипом отъехала в сторону. 

— Почему мы сразу им не объяснили, где их место?

— Риск повреждения генератора в ходе драки поднялся выше допустимого, — Сейджуро погладил собаку между металлическими ушами. — Сацуки, вы далеко?

— Снаружи. Скоро будем, — динамик Шо-чана был исправен, и создавалось впечатление, что Сацуки стоит рядом, не дальше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

— Что с наушниками? — Чихиро подцепил пальцами разодранный меховой комок. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Чихиро, не хочу знать, что ты подумал, — Сейджуро с усмешкой продемонстрировал лезвие, зажатое в пальцах, — Но неужели ты думал, что Лео действительно подарил бы мне обыкновенные наушники?

Блядь. Пожалуй, он рано соскучился по команде. И озвучивать эту мысль точно не стоило. 

— Кстати о принцессах. Это тот самый из Кирисаки? 

— Не разочаровывай меня. Кирисаки Дайичи не такие тупые, чтобы не знать, кто я. 

— Ну да, конечно, кто же может тебя не знать!

Сейджуро никак это не прокомментировал, спрятал лезвие обратно в мех наушников, и уверенно пошёл к реечным ящикам и картонным коробкам, сваленным в углу. Куча выглядела так, словно добычу кидали, как попало, и никогда не заглядывали внутрь. 

Шо-чан, не скрываясь, процокал когтями в сторону двери. Чтобы встретить хозяйку! — понял Чихиро. Но первой в проёме появилась не Сацуки, а здоровенный смуглый парень в чёрной кепке.

— Йо, Сейджуро! Давно не виделись. 

— Здравствуй, Дайки, — Сейджуро поднялся, держа в руках дурацкую ярко-зелёную коробку, и шагнул ему навстречу, широко развернув плечи и опасно улыбаясь. Если бы Чихиро знал его чуть хуже, то заподозрил бы в его поведении угрозу и недоверие. Но Сейджуро радовался встрече, по горящим глазам было видно.

— Дай-чан! Ну отойди уже с дороги! — возмутилась Сацуки откуда-то из-за широкой спины. Дайки сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская её и улыбающегося парня в обычных очках без затемнения. Следом за ними вошёл ещё один металлический доберман.

— Это Аомине Дайки, — Сацуки слегка дёрнула его за рукав куртки и состроила недовольную гримасу.

— Маюзуми Чихиро.

— Имаёши Шоичи, лидер Тоо, — представился третий, не переставая улыбаться. И от этой улыбки по загривку Чихиро пробежал ощутимый холодок.

— Хоши-сама, — церемонно поклонился ему Сейджуро, — как ваше здоровье?

— Спасибо, не жалуюсь, Акаши-доно, — очки скрывали выражение глаз Шоичи, делая его лицо похожим на смеющуюся маску. Чихиро видел несколько таких в храме Ракузан, и не был от них в восторге. Лидер Тоо же вызывал смешанные чувства. — Скажи, а что это у тебя в руках?

— Может, вы оставите свои ритуальные пляски на потом? — зевнул Дайки и уселся на пол. — Мы чего все сюда явились? С пятью левыми идиотами тут справились бы и без нас.

— Потому что мы не успеваем к установленному времени. Нужно менять план, — вмешалась Сацуки.

— Думаю, у лидера Ракузан должна быть пачка резервных, — усмехнулся Шоичи.

Да уж. Планы у Сейджуро были всегда. Чихиро вновь осознал, что совершенно не понимает, что тут происходит, и раздражённо пошёл проверять мотоцикл. Никто не стал его останавливать или о чём-то спрашивать.

Соседнее помещение оказалось гибридом гаража и склада. Вдоль стен тянулись ряды стеллажей, по большей части пустых, создавая ощущение клетки. Про то, что никто не трогал его железки, Сейджуро не соврал. Вероятно, не успели, зато остальные кофры были выпотрошены, и часть вещей валялась прямо на полу. На боку чайника красовалась свежая вмятина, а книга про Ингхэма лежала раскрытыми страницами вниз. Чихиро осторожно поднял её и постарался расправить пальцами замявшуюся бумагу. Пожалуй, он бил этих контрабандистов слишком слабо. 

Пока он методично возвращал вещи на свои места, стараясь не вслушиваться в разговор, в комнату тихо вошла Сацуки и протянула ему дымящуюся кружку.

— Они уже почти закончили здороваться, — улыбнулась она и пожала плечами.

— Они всегда так?

— Сейджуро давно уехал отсюда, — Чихиро отпил несколько глотков сладкого отвара, наблюдая, как Сацуки убирает в хвост выбившиеся пряди. — А до этого было ещё хуже.

— Кажется, я могу представить, — рассмеялся он, чувствуя как его отпускает ледяное напряжение. 

Ладони и кончики пальцев закололо мелкими иглами. Чихиро только сейчас понял, как сильно испугался, но всё ещё не знал, почему. Ведь, если подумать, превосходство Сейджуро над контрабандистами-неудачниками было отвратительно очевидным. Случись нечто подобное в Шутоку, Чихиро бы с самого начала верно просчитал, чем всё закончится. Здесь же что-то явно пошло не так.

— Не сердись, — Сацуки мягко положила руку ему на плечо, — Сейджуро ведь ничего тебе не рассказал, да?

— Это что, так заметно? — Чихиро почувствовал, что не может удержаться от кривой усмешки.

— Это очевидно, если понимать, какое дерьмо происходит вокруг, — Сацуки грустно и немного беспомощно улыбнулась. Чихиро помнил, что она андроид, но, кажется, только сейчас осознал в полной мере, что имел в виду Сейджуро, говоря о том, что её чувства настоящие. Ему стало ужасно обидно. За Сацуки. За себя. За Сейджуро, наконец, которого бросили одного ради неведомой великой цели и революции. 

— Ванильный шейк, Сацуки-сан, — Чихиро многого не мог изменить и не был уверен, что голосовая команда сработает в его исполнении, но чувствовал себя обязанным попробовать.

Глаза Сацуки на мгновение вспыхнули, тонкие пальцы больно впились в плечо Чихиро и сразу же отдёрнулись, как если бы получили от мозга ошибочный сигнал.

— Что ты?.. — растерянно прошептала она. — Чихиро? Как?! Зачем? 

— Никто не имеет права решать за тебя, что помнить, а что нет, — пожал плечами Чихиро, — а они все заебали.

— Заебали, — эхом отозвалась Сацуки и вскинула руку, Чихиро дал ей “пять” и улыбнулся.

— Дайки, убери руки от моей птицы, — холодно потребовал Сейджуро. Чёткий, звенящий голос словно ввинтился в сознание Чихиро, и чаша его терпения переполнилась. Команда “ко мне” была подвешена на одиночную боковую кнопку и даже комбинации не требовала. Хоо коротко вскрикнул и через несколько секунд приземлился на плечо Чихиро.

Разговор в соседней комнате затих. Чихиро вернулся и демонстративно сел между Дай-чаном и Шо-чаном, Сацуки бесшумно последовала за ним и изящно опустилась рядом. Сейджуро и Шоичи переглянулись.

— Кажется, против нас образовалась коалиция, — с усмешкой протянул Шоичи и поудобнее оседлал табуретку.

— Кажется, вы хотели обсудить что-то серьёзное, — ласково пропела Сацуки, — а не выяснять, у кого понтов больше.

— Да мы и обсуждаем, Сацуки-сан. Мы и обсуждаем.

Сейджуро тоже досталась кружка с питьём — высокий железный стакан в весёлый зелёный цветочек. Трудно было, наверное, подавлять и доминировать, когда держишь в руках такое. 

— Что ты видишь, Сейджуро? — спросила Сацуки.

— Нужно менять точку входа в систему.

— Я просил его логически всё объяснить, ведь у нас ещё час в запасе. Если подняться сейчас, могли бы успеть, — развёл руками Шоичи. — Но услышал только “цепочка обрывается”.

— Шоичи-сан, — укорила Сацуки.

Чихиро смотрел на Сейджуро во все глаза. Последний раз, когда он отказался что-то объяснять с такой формулировкой, в Ракузан чудом избежали техногенной катастрофы. Он хотел было об этом сказать, поддержать вслух решение Сейджуро, когда заметил, что никто на самом деле не спорит. Дайки расслабленно ковырял пальцем в ухе, а Шоичи подался вперёд всем телом, чудом удерживая равновесие, и приготовился внимательно слушать.

— Ладно, гениальный мальчик, где наш вход в волшебную страну?

— Здесь. Нам нужен ближайший контрольный пункт Синагавы.

— Тебя слишком сильно ударили по голове? — без тени иронии спросил Шоичи. — Иммунитет тут только у тебя, и то неполный. Но как все остальные полезут под ретранслятор? Нам вычистит память и поджарит мозги до состояния слюнявых идиотов, мы и до десяти досчитать не успеем. 

Поток Сейджуро всколыхнулся, Чихиро почти физически почувствовал, как эта волна обнимает его, поднимается к потолку и бьёт во все стороны.  
— Чихиро соберёт то, что его заглушит, не выводя ретранслятор из строя. Сигнала тревоги не будет, — просто сказал Сейджуро. И улыбнулся.

— Что?! — Чихиро словно в замедленной съёмке смотрел, как к нему оборачиваются все головы в помещении. — Сейджуро, что я соберу?

— Понятия не имею, но я это вижу. Сацуки, покажи ему спецификацию ретрансляторов. И помоги со всем остальным. 

— Да, сейчас, — она вытащила из куртки нечто похожее на переносной монитор, — тонкую пластину в две ладони шириной, — и подключила ярким проводом к пульту на своей руке.

Экран приветственно вспыхнул цветным круговоротом, и через пару секунд Чихиро увидел первую схему.

— Хорошо. У гениального мальчика из Ракузан припрятан собственный изобретатель, — скривился Шоичи, — но тут придётся пробиваться через охрану. Этого Храм не спустит и будет искать виновных. Вы уедете, а я с ними, — он кивнул на Сацуки и Дайки, — останусь.

— Оставим этих у ретранслятора, — Сейджуро равнодушно посмотрел на всё ещё бессознательного контрабандиста. — Убьём сразу двух зайцев: и виновных предоставим, и порядок наведём.

— Предусмотрительно, — понимающе усмехнулся Шоичи.

Сейджуро и остальные продолжали обсуждать какие-то детали, но слушать их не хотелось, — Чихиро воспринимал только то, что говорила Сацуки, и видел только то, что она показывала. Небольшая часть его сознания билась в ужасе от того, что им предстоит сложная операция с туманными целями, полная риска для жизни, здоровья и рассудка, остальная же часть пребывала в искрящемся восторге. Разрозненные мысли и знания кружились в голове яркими цепочками, останавливались, вставали на свои места. Чихиро казалось, в нём рухнула стена, закрывавшая солнце. Несколько раз поток ласково касался его, как невидимое одобрение.

— Сацуки, — прошептал Чихиро, возвращаясь в реальность, стараясь удержать внутри себя образ того, что он должен собрать, — почему ты сама этого не сделала?

— Я не могу, — так же тихо ответила она. — Моя способность к синтезу программно отключена. Я могу только починить, но не создать новое.

— Они делают то же самое с людьми, да?

— Да. Храм стирает память почти всем, кто умеет изобретать, если они вне системы. Если узнали что-то важное или подошли близко к разгадке.

— Мне стирали память? — Чихиро вспомнил Киёши, которого интересовали мико, и от этой догадки стало не по себе.

— Спроси у Сейджуро. Меня не было в Ракузан.

— Потом спрошу. Они пока слишком заняты. Погнали?

Сацуки кивнула, и они второй раз за сутки взялись за инструменты.


	8. 8

Минут через десять тихо подошёл Сейджуро, принёс коробку с россыпью запчастей и молча поставил рядом с кофром, который Чихиро снял с мотоцикла и перенёс в место посветлее.

— Ещё минуту, мы почти всё, — бросил Чихиро. Он фиксировал последний излучатель внутри шлема, когда Сейджуро снова встал у него за плечом. Несколько винтов в неудобных местах туго шли и норовили сорваться с резьбы.

Чихиро закончил, выпрямился и отёр вспотевший лоб. Он хотел сказать, что они всё, но так и застыл с открытым ртом.

Храмовые одежды сидели на Сейджуро идеально. Чихиро не понимал, как эти длинные полотнища, уложенные в складки и зафиксированные поясом, могут не выглядеть нелепым куском занавески, но им удалось. Или Сейджуро. Мозг, перегруженный работой, словно открывал картинку по частям, и после кимоно Чихиро заметил длинный чёрный парик. От привычного Сейджуро остались только яркие глаза, цепко глядящие из-под длинной тёмной чёлки, рыжие волосы были надёжно спрятаны.

— Мы правда пойдём внутрь? 

Сейджуро выгнул бровь.

— Мне тоже нужно это надеть? Откуда это вообще?

— Скажите мне спасибо, — усмехнулся Шоичи и поднялся на ноги. Кажется, обсуждение плана уже закончилось. — Я тоже наследник храмового клана, как и Сейджуро.

— Тебе тоже не повезло родиться мальчиком? — фыркнул Чихиро.

— Я не считаю это невезением, Чихиро-кун, — Шоичи поправил очки. — Тебе сейчас представится уникальная возможность почувствовать на своей шкуре, что такое Храм.

Чихиро всё ещё плавал в своих мыслях, пока ему помогали облачиться в красно-белый костюм мико, и вынырнул обратно только тогда, когда Сейджуро содрал с его ноги присохший пластырь и плеснул антисептиком.

— Зачем тратить время? Как я понял, мы идём спасать мир, какая разница, что будет потом?

— Нет смысла что-то спасать, если после этого ты умрёшь от заражения крови, — холодно парировал Сейджуро и наклеил новый пластырь. Чихиро крупно вздрогнул, когда отросшие ногти медленно проехались по коже от колена до щиколотки. Голые ноги сразу же покрылись зябкими мурашками. 

— Время! — с лёгкой издёвкой напомнил Шоичи.

— Хоо, переход в тактический режим, — отдал команду Сейджуро, и робоптица взлетела ему на плечо.

— Шо-чан, Дай-чан, синхронизация, — пальцы Сацуки заплясали над пультом, и собаки заняли позиции по правую руку от Шоичи и Дайки, — Хоо — центр группы.

Робозвери мигнули диодами глаз, словно провели перекличку.

— А ты остаёшься одна? 

За спиной раздались смешки, и Чихиро понял, что сморозил глупость.

— Беспокоиться нужно не обо мне, — усмехнулась Сацуки, надевая шлем, — я не могу убивать, но это не значит, что я беспомощна. 

Сейджуро ещё раз внимательно всех осмотрел и покачал головой.

— Сацуки, тебе нужна куртка на пару размеров больше, — и ведь даже не покраснел, засранец. 

Дайки что-то буркнул под нос и стащил с себя чёрно-красную ветровку, оставшись в одной футболке.

— Держи.

— Дай-чан…

— Одолжу у этих, — он нахмурился, забрасывая на плечо парня с сиреневыми волосами, — Сейджуро, ты его не прикончил часом?

— А есть разница? Нет, если тебя это так беспокоит.

Сацуки сменила куртку и легко подняла глушитель сигнала, собранный буквально на коленке. Чихиро машинально похлопал себя по груди, проверяя, надёжно ли закреплена под одеждой кобура с пистолетом. Длинные пряди волос мешались, и он хотел было попросить их как-то заколоть, но в последний момент передумал.

— А что мы собираемся делать в Храме? — тихо спросил Чихиро, пока вся группа поднималась наверх за оставшимися контрабандистами.

— Ты не слушал? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Сейджуро.

— Вы об этом не говорили.

— Подловил. Отдай мне карту, пожалуйста.

Чихиро вернул чёрный кусок пластика с чёрным же чипом и нахмурился.

— Так что мы будем делать?

— Мы с тобой спустимся на подземные этажи, и ты всё сам увидишь, — Сейджуро шёл чуть впереди, длинные волосы колыхались в такт шагам, и Чихиро по непонятной причине не мог отвести глаз от этого сочетания чёрного, белого и красного. — Я буду в потоке и в связке с тобой.

Контрабандистов, запертых на первом этаже, пришлось заново вырубать. Сейджуро и Дайки потребовалось на это каких-то жалких пять или шесть секунд. Было решено воспользоваться стоящим во дворе фургоном, а не тащить пятерых тяжёлых парней на себе. Чихиро их не жалел, но всё же угроза потерять все воспоминания пугала не на шутку. Как и неотвратимость, из-за которой сначала Сейджуро оказался не там и не тогда и встретился с этими контрабандистами, а потом они сами попали под пресс судьбы. Бессердечная карма.

Чихиро не удивился, когда не увидел мотоцикла Тецуи во дворе. Что ж, ему тоже достанется по справедливости. Чихиро очень на это рассчитывал.

— Я за рулём, — голос Шоичи приглушал такой же чёрный шлем, как у Сацуки. Он распахнул дверцу кабины и занял водительское место. На место пассажира уверенно запрыгнул Шо-чан, и Чихиро озарило.

— Ты что, собак в их честь назвала? — спросил он у Сацуки, когда они все набились в небольшой фургон.

— Да, — хихикнула она и поправила сбившийся воротник кимоно Чихиро.

— Я говорил ей, что это глупо, — тут же подключился Дайки, который большую часть обсуждения молчал, и щёлкнул суставами пальцев. 

— Ничего подобного.

— А Сейджуро свою птицу почему-то Сей-чаном не назвал. И Чи-чаном тоже.

— Это потому что птица не только его, но и Чихиро. А Чихиро бы не одобрил, - рассмеялась Сацуки.

“Как будто Сейджуро это волновало!” — подумал Чихиро и прикрыл глаза. 

Слишком много людей в чёрном собралось в одном маленьком фургоне. Все они: контрабандисты, лежащие в углу, сидящий на полу Дайки, Сацуки, стоящая рядом с ним, — казались странными копиями, функциями людей. Сейджуро, с относительным комфортом устроившийся в соседнем с Чихиро штатном кресле, был тихим и погружённым в себя. Хоо на его плече казался полной копией хозяина. Если бы только Чихиро умел читать мысли!..

Динамик робоптицы затрещал.

— Я на месте, — отчитался Рё, — готов начинать.

— Принято, — откликнулся Сейджуро, — я подам сигнал, когда мы будем на месте, и наведу на камеры наблюдения. Жди.

— Понял. Жду команды, Сейджуро-сан. Конец связи.

Шоичи вёл фургон аккуратно и очень технично. Чихиро оценил то, как плавно они входили в повороты и объезжали невидимые препятствия на дороге. Сейчас Чихиро был готов оценить и обдумать всё, что угодно, но мысли всё равно крутились вокруг Храма и финальной цели их поездки. 

Их слегка тряхнуло на выбоине, Сейджуро выругался и нащупал ледяными пальцами руку Чихиро. 

— Подстрахуешь меня в потоке? — прошептал Сейджуро, неловко наклонившись к уху Чихиро.

— Помогу, чем смогу. Ты под нейростимулятором?

— Да, — широкие рукава кимоно оставляли запястья открытыми, и Сейджуро скользнул пальцами почти до самого сгиба локтя, оставив на коже след из колких мурашек.

— Лучше б мы остались на станции, — Чихиро вывернул руку и перехватил Сейджуро за запястье, — жарили бы сосиски, ловили единорогов.

— Лучше бы, — согласился Сейджуро и надел тонкие перчатки. Чихиро последовал его примеру, не дожидаясь напоминания. 

Последние минуты поездки прошли в напряжённой тишине. Пальцы Сацуки с тихим скрипом чертили рисунки на маленьком прямоугольнике окна. Фургон сбросил скорость, и они плавно остановились.

— Шоичи, готов? 

— Готов, — прилетело из динамика.

— Хоо, включить общий канал, — приказал Сейджуро и погрузился в поток, утаскивая с собой Чихиро, — Рё?

— Слушаю.

— Первая — под козырьком бывшего банка, ярко-синяя вывеска.

— Вижу цель, — звук выстрела прогремел из обоих динамиков, и Чихиро увидел в потоке, как рассыпается осколками линза камеры, — есть.

— Пятнадцать градусов направо, в верхнем окне за стеклом.

Ба-бах.

— Есть.

— Над входом в метро, в углу рекламного плаката.

Ба-бах.

— Есть.

Всего Чихиро насчитал девять камер и выстрелов.

— Все камеры уничтожены, — подтвердил в эфире Сейджуро, — Сацуки, вперёд!

Чихиро вместе с Сейджуро увидел, как маленькая чёрная фигурка рванула с такой скоростью, что движения сливались, и Сацуки с серебристым диском фальшивого глушителя сигнала почти растворялась в пространстве. Он протянет не дольше минуты, как и все те глушилки, которые другие пытались использовать, но небольшие излучатели, спрятанные под шлемами, должны были их защитить. По расчётам Чихиро, искажённая таким образом волна должна была стать безвредной для их разумов.

— На месте. Выхожу из эфира. Расчётное время запуска пять секунд. 

Это было самое уязвимое место плана. Заглушив ретранслятор, Сацуки сама оставалась без связи, и больше ни о чём не могла предупредить. Сейджуро погружался в поток всё глубже, возможно, чтобы попытаться предсказать, сработала глушилка или нет. Чихиро скосил глаза на шрам — шрам был на месте. Хорошо, пока всё нормально.

Первым из фургона выпрыгнул Дайки, за ним вылетел Дай-чан. В обоих проступило что-то ощутимо кошачье и стремительное, как в Котаро. 

“Интересно собака синхронизировалась!” — мысленно присвистнул Чихиро. 

Из подземки выскочила первая пара охранников в кимоно, и тут же рухнула на землю — Дайки бил очень быстро и технично. В своём чёрном костюме и шлеме он мало напоминал человеческое существо.

— Дайки, ещё трое, — включился Сейджуро, — Шоичи, контрабандисты на тебе. Чихиро, приготовься.

— Принято, — прорвался сквозь звуки борьбы смешок Шоичи. — И удачи.

Сейджуро сорвался с места, и Чихиро побежал за ним. Обзор у шлема был сильно хуже, чем у стандартных очков, но зрение сейчас только бы мешало. Они проскочили мимо Дайки, за спиной у его противника, — Чихиро краем глаза заметил Сацуки, махнувшую рукой, — и слетели по лестинце вниз. Скорость на пределе возможностей была доступна Чихиро только так — в потоке и сцепке с Сейджуро. Чувство каждый раз было такое, словно он стал улучшенной версией самого себя.

— Хоо, разведывательный режим, радиомолчание, снять ограничение на убийство людей, — робоптица взвилась под потолок с тихим металлическим скрежетом. Сейджуро сбросил шлем. — Надеюсь Сацуки придёт, чтобы его забрать.

Чихиро тихо положил свой шлем на пол и с трудом удержался от желания обернуться.  
Тёмные коридоры подземных тоннелей пролетали мимо них странным калейдоскопом. 

Сейджуро резко затормозил, у Чихиро перед глазами всплыла размытая картинка с очередной камерой, и он выстрелил. До Лео и Рё ему было как до луны, но на средних дистанциях он никогда не промахивался.

— Молодец!

И они побежали дальше. Чихиро не понимал, где они находятся, и где охрана, если они уже проникли внутрь храмового комплекса. Часть коридоров этого лабиринта казалась слишком тёмной для использования. 

Из-за поворота показалась пара парней в защитных костюмах, но они даже не успели поднять тревогу: получили по разряду от Хоо и с оглушительным грохотом упали на пол. Эхо ещё отражалось от бетонных стен, а Сейджуро уже перепрыгнул тела и понесся дальше. Чихиро отставал на пару шагов, чтобы не мешать ему в узком коридоре.

Поток отступил внезапно. Сейджуро, тяжело дыша, упёрся ладонями в бронированную дверь. Чихиро чуть не врезался в него, еле успел затормозить, и тоже принялся жадно хватать воздух ртом. Секунда. Две. Три. Сейджуро приложил карту к сканеру замка, и дверь с надрывным скрипом отъехала в сторону.

— За мной, — приказал Сейджуро то ли Хоо, то ли Чихиро и решительно шагнул внутрь. В нос ударил затхлый и нежилой воздух аварийного хода, слабо освещённого тревожными красными лампочками. С лампочками что-то было не так, но задыхающийся Чихиро никак не мог сообразить что.

— Мы внутри? — хрипло спросил он.

— Да.

— Что дальше? Теперь ты можешь рассказать? — за их спинами обречённо лязгнула и закрылась дверь. — Всё. Бежать некуда.

— Сейчас сам всё увидишь, — махнул рукой Сейджуро, и их затопило потоком и видениями. Сквозь них шли люди. Тащили коробки с оборудованием, огромные катушки кабелей связи и инструменты. Картинка пошла рябью, и техники сменились серьёзными женщинами, красные хаккама тихо и настойчиво шуршали. Чихиро ожидал увидеть мико с медно-рыжими косами, но её в этом временном отрезке не оказалось. Была ли она здесь вообще? Или Сейджуро шагнул дальше? 

Дыхание восстанавливалось, как и смутная боль в ноге. Выброс адреналина стремительно сходил на нет, и Чихиро слегка потряхивало.

— Хорошо, я понял, здесь важный пункт связи, — прямо перед Чихиро замерла очень взрослая, _старая_ мико? С россыпью белых прядей в тёмных волосах и глубокими, резкими морщинами на лице. Она поправила очки в тяжёлой оправе, на узловатых пальцах сверкнули кольца, немного похожие на те, что были нарисованы на потрете мамы Сейджуро, и с полуулыбкой двинулась дальше, пройдя сквозь Чихиро.

— Мы будем что-то взламывать? Просить о помощи? С кем здесь можно связаться?

— Со внешним миром, — совершенно буднично ответил Сейджуро, словно они каждое утро пользовались этой линией. Шрам на щеке пару раз мигнул, и лицо Сейджуро прорезала немного безумная улыбка.

— Эй. Я здесь, — Чихиро поймал его за руку, и они остановились у новой двери. Реальность поплыла, поток словно забурлил, раскачивая их. Но пальцы Сейджуро безукоризненно чётко нажимали клавиши кодового замка, часть обшивки сместилась в сторону, открыв зев сканера, ожидающего карту. Наследие бывшей мико храма сработало и здесь. С тихой электронной трелью створки разъехались в стороны, постепенно, словно неохотно разгорелись лампы, и Сейджуро с Чихиро синхронно переступили порог.

Это место с одинаковым успехом можно было назвать и технологическим раем, и технологическим адом. Огромные сети кабелей переплетались с друг другом, образуя толстые перекрученные ветви каких-то внеземных деревьев. Пульты с бесчисленным количеством рычагов, кнопок, индикаторов, клавиш и небольших экранов окружали круглую площадку. Ни пыли, ни следов человеческой жизни здесь не было.

— Это космический корабль? — Чихиро ошалело крутил головой по сторонам.

— Ты не то читаешь, — раздражённо махнул рукой Сейджуро, — займи пульт внутренней связи, пожалуйста. Хоо — оставайся с Чихиро.

— И какой… — уже начал вопрос Чихиро, когда понял, что стоит перед экраном пульта, точной копии тех, что он видел в Храме Ракузан. А когда он их видел? Пальцы словно по собственной воле коснулись переключателей и оживили систему.

Сейджуро, всё ещё не выходя из потока, подошёл к другому пульту. Чихиро на секунду показалось, что у него даже глаза заискрили, когда он сдирал с себя парик и сетку под ним. Под потолком зажглись новые лампы, ожили какие-то приборы, пульт Сейджуро так легко возвращал к жизни внутренние системы, что Чихиро стало не по себе.

— Введите код безопасности, — потребовал электронный женский голос, и на экране Чихиро замигало поле ввода.

— 29-706-B-C-V-897-LL, — Сейджуро говорил, и будто вводил буквы и цифры руками Чихиро, подтверждая его опасения, что с помощью потока можно не только показывать, но и управлять. После разговора в особняке эта мысль казалась особенно пугающей.

— Протокол инициации внешней связи запущен, — экран потускнел и подёрнулся рябью, — запрашиваю подтверждение Храма Шутоку, — голос управляющей системы сменился надоедливым перезвоном и изображением вращающегося радужного круга. Звук ввинчивался в уши и нервировал. Чихиро перехватил взгляд Сейджуро и почувствовал, как к горлу поднимается ком: из разноцветных, широко распахнутых глаз били два тонких коротких луча. Что их ждёт? Кто ответит в Шутоку?

— Не удалось установить соединение, линия связи повреждена. Резервный протокол. Запрашиваю подтверждение Храма Кирисаки Дайичи.

Экран ожидания быстро сменился изображением, красный огонёк камеры над пультом приветственно замигал. Кирисаки? Это те, с кем враждуют Тоо? Или нет?  
Радужный круг продолжал бесшумно вращаться. Чихиро казалось, счет пошел уже на часы, когда экран посветлел.

— Храм Кирисаки Дайичи на проводе.

Чихиро не знал, чего ждать от “тех самых Кирисаки”. У человека по ту сторону экрана была располагающая внешность — чёткий овал лица, брови, пожалуй, слишком густые, но красивой формы, очень ясные светлые глаза. Его черты дышали прохладной, застывшей чистотой. А потом он улыбнулся, и Чихиро понял, что в храме Кирисаки Дайичи поселился дьявол.

— Ага, — протянул Ханамия Макото, — ага.

— Мне прокомментировать? — Акаши поднял брови. — Мне рекомендовали вас как очень умного человека.

— Я такой и есть, — пропел Ханамия. — Очень умный, всё понимающий. А еще очень жадный и очень добрый. Но главное — жадный.

— Ханамия, вы же знаете, зачем я здесь. Протокол внешней связи, пожалуйста.

— Предвкушаю наш содержательный разговор, — Ханамия наклонился к самому экрану. — Внешняя политика, внутренняя политика, некоторое количество сплетен.

Он провёл длинным пальцем по экрану, скрипнув ногтем так неприятно, что Чихиро поморщился и только потом понял, что Ханамия смотрит и указывает на него. 

У Сейджуро напряглись плечи:

— Не тяните. Я буду должен.

Ханамия перевел на него взгляд. Длинная ухмылка растягивала его губы, но не достигала глаз.

— Уж пожалуй, Акаши Сейджуро. Уж пожалуй, ты будешь мне должен, и союзники твои будут мне должны, и я бы сказал, что и твои потомки до двенадцатого колена, но где ты, а где потомки, да?

Ханамия приблизил лицо к экрану так, что Чихиро разглядел узор на его радужке. 

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — холодно сказал Сейджуро, — и некому будет платить за одолжение, и некому эту плату принимать.

— Всего лишь хотел скрасить время ожидания, — улыбнулся Ханамия, на щеке у него проступила ямочка, и на мгновение он стал удивительно милым. — У нас тоже оборудование не самое свежее, знаете ли.

Ханамия оглянулся, и в темноте, которая до этого казалась Чихиро сплошной, одна из теней ему кивнула.

— Передавай привет Имаёши, — Ханамия дробно отстучал что-то на клавиатуре, снова приблизил лицо к экрану и пропел, — должоооок, не забудь.

Экран щёлкнул и погас.

— Храм Кирисаки Дайичи подтвердил запуск протокола внешней связи. Запрашиваю подтверждение от Храма Ракузан.

Ракузан? Чихиро отчётливо почувствовал себя идиотом, достал пистолет из кобуры и положил на пульт перед собой.

— О, славная причёска, Чихиро! Тебе идёт, — улыбался с экрана Лео. 

— Заткнись, — устало попросил Чихиро.

— Сей-Сей, у нас всё по плану, — ничуть не смутились по ту сторону экрана.

— Храм Ракузан подтвердил запуск протокола внешней связи. Пожалуйста, займите место на контрольной площадке.

Сейджуро, снова прежний, снова _его_ Сейджуро подошёл почти вплотную, тревожно заглянул в глаза. 

— Ты обещал, Чихиро. 

— Да. Давай. Убей их всех, — отсалютовал пистолетом Чихиро и достал из кармана книгу.

— Ты что, читать собрался?!

— А что мне делать?

— Пожалуйста, займите место на контрольной площадке, — методично напомнила система.

— Чихиро! 

— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, — Чихиро спрятал книгу обратно, — смотрю только на тебя.

Сейджуро неспешно поднялся на бетонную платформу, с каждым шагом так же неторопливо погружаясь в свой поток. Его волны, будто круги на воде, легко достигали Чихиро, разбивались об него, пока не затопили с головой. И стало не разобрать, где Сейджуро, а где мико из прошлого. Женщина подняла руки в приветственном жесте, и Сейджуро повторил за ней. Чихиро успел заметить, как несколько лучей сканера пробежали по платформе, и громкий гул помех заполнил весь зал. Шум нарастал, накатывал океаническими волнами до тех пор, пока не превратился в хриплый голос. 

— Внимательно слушаем ваш доклад, — казалось, мужчина в том далёком внешнем мире долго спал, а они его разбудили. Чихиро поймал себя на том, что ожидал услышать нечто идеальное, как голос Сацуки или местного голосового интерфейса, — что срочного у вас случилось?

— Экспериментальная линия G провалила последние тесты, — безукоризненно спокойно выговорил Сейджуро. “Запущена в тестовые группы”, — отчиталась мико из прошлого.

— Первая или вторая группа? Что с контрольной?

— Вторая, — Сейджуро потёр пальцами переносицу. Сдержанный, полный достоинства жест. Чихиро друг понял, что он, скорее всего, не знает, видит ли его собеседник картинку. — Первая всё ещё застряла на подготовительном этапе. Нужно вмешательство?

— Нет. Продолжайте наблюдение, пока они не исчерпают ресурсы, — раздался смешок. — Потом можете спасать самые удачные экземпляры.

— Линия M также под вопросом, — изображения двух или трёх мико накладывались друг на друга, размывали силуэт Сейджуро. 

— Не справляются с нагрузкой?

— Эмоционально нестабильны. Не хватает информационного поля. Прошу разрешения на снятие части ограничений.

— Разрешаю. Что ещё?

Чихиро смотрел на Сейджуро во все глаза, пытаясь понять, что тут вообще происходит, и о каких группах идёт речь. О каких тестах и экспериментах? Реальность мигнула, поток на секунду утратил стабильность, искривил все окружающие предметы и вернулся в прежние границы.

— Нужны дополнительные ресурсы для центрального сектора, — неловко улыбнулся Сейджуро, стирая ребром ладони первые капли крови.

— Кто бы сомневался, — расслабленно рассмеялся собеседник, и Чихиро мысленно поаплодировал Сейджуро, так убедительно изобразившему неловкость и смущение. Если бы он только мог, он бы присвоил все доступные ресурсы.

— Благодарю.

— Есть какие-то изменения в течении _Большого Эксперимента_?

— По нашим расчётам фаза плато близится к завершению, — Сейджуро на несколько секунд прижал край рукава к носу, чтобы стереть кровь.

— Ваши расчёты говорят одно и то же последние десять лет! 

— Виноваты. Приложим все возможные усилия, — Сейджуро поклонился, и кровь закапала на серый бетон. Её нужно будет не забыть стереть, — подумал Чихиро. Со своего места он чувствовал, что Сейджуро не просто на пределе, но давно превысил все допустимые лимиты. Если его дар выйдет из под контроля, что произойдёт? Новый стазис? Прорыв в прошлое? Обыкновенный взрыв? Нелепый получится конец истории про их путешествие к океану.

— Мы постоянно получаем отчёты о сбоях в работе станций, обеспечивающих стабильность северной части купола. Что там происходит?

— Проблемы с изменением климата и погодными явлениями, — покачал головой Сейджуро, — но мы отправим команду, чтобы удостовериться.

— Отчитайтесь о результатах.

— Принято, — слились воедино голоса разных мико, заглушая Сейджуро.

— Закончим на этом сегодня. Конец связи.

— Конец связи, — совсем тихо подтвердил Сейджуро и замер.

— Сеанс внешней связи завершён. 

Чихиро насчитал семерых женщин разных возрастов. Они расходились с платформы в разные стороны, проверяли данные на экранах, переключали тумблеры. Среди них была та, с серебром в волосах, увиденная Чихиро до этого. Она больше всех хмурилась и тёрла пальцами висок.

— Сейджуро! Эй! 

Не получив ответа, Чихиро сам забрался на платформу и тряхнул Сейджуро за плечо.

— Сейджуро, мать твою! 

Никакой реакции в ответ. Сейджуро смотрел мимо него и улыбался.

— Да ты, чёртов идиот! Сойдёшь с ума?! Исказишься? — Чихиро ещё раз сильно его встряхнул. Но мико продолжали свой временной хоровод, а кровь всё капала и капала. Хоо на плече снова завозился, переступая лапами.

— Я тебя сам убью! — взбесился Чихиро и ясно ощутил, как его собственное сознание раздвоилось. Вот один Чихиро стоял и не знал, что делать. Вот второй — поднял Сейджуро на руки и унёс с платформы. Чихиро потянулся к тому, у которого была хоть какая-то идея, и на краткий миг ему показалось, будто поток подчинился и начал замедляться. Сейджуро, не сопротивляясь, безвольно обвис у него на руках. Чихиро прошёл столько, сколько смог, пока не наткнулся на невидимое препятствие

— Сейджуро, всё. Вырубай свой вай-фай. Вырубай, слышишь? — Чихиро продирался сквозь вязкую пелену, в голове кружились смутные воспоминания о том, что способности Сейджуро ассоциированы с его местоположением в пространстве. В висках застучало, Чихиро из последних сил сделал ещё один шаг и почти упал на бетонный пол, когда преграда исчезла, больно ударился коленями, но Сейджуро из рук не выпустил.

— Чи-хи-ро? — Сейджуро сморгнул и потёр руками глаза, бездумно размазал кровь с губ и подбородка по щекам.

— Я всё ещё хочу сам тебя прибить! — сорвано прошептал Чихиро.

— Погоди минуту, — Сейджуро сильнее сжал объятья, — я сейчас встану, и у тебя будет возможность это сделать.

— Сначала ты мне всё объяснишь. Про Храм, про внешний мир, про эксперименты! — Чихиро злился и никак не мог перестать, никак не мог отпустить Сейджуро. 

— Сотри кровь с платформы, нам нужно уходить.

— Стоять можешь? 

— Смогу через несколько минут, — Сейджуро разжал руки и слегка подтолкнул Чихиро, — кровь, её нельзя оставлять. 

Чихиро осторожно опустил Сейджуро на пол, и сразу же тщательно стёр краем своих хаккама красные капли рядом. На платформу натекла небольшая лужица крови, от неё алая ткань потемнела и обвисла, но двигаться не мешала. Главное — осторожно уйти, не запачкав всё снова. Хоо так и остался сидеть на плече хозяина, жёстко вцепившись когтями в ткань.

Сейджуро бросил ему неведомо откуда взявшийся пластиковый флакон. 

— Перекись. Залей все места. 

— А сразу нельзя было?  
— раздражённо спросил Чихиро. 

— Прости. 

— Да тебе совсем плохо, — обескураженно прошептал Чихиро и торопливо плеснул жидкость на пол. Перекись бурно зашипела. 

Чихиро на всякий случай снова всё вытер чистым рукавом. На белой ткани кимоно остались серо-бурые разводы. 

— Ты как? — Чихиро аккуратно спрятал рыжие волосы под сетку и надел парик на голову Сейджуро. 

— Нормально, — не очень уверенно откликнулся Сейджуро и попытался встать. Запас терпения Чихиро был давно исчерпан, и он не стал дожидаться просьбы, приказа или того, что Сейджуро упадёт, сразу же поднырнул под плечо и помог сохранить равновесие.

— Сомнительное у тебя “нормально”. Здесь нужно сделать что-то ещё? 

— Нет, — на мгновение Сейджуро прижался к плечу Чихиро щекой. — И спасибо.

— За что это? 

— За то, что вытащил.

Чихиро только хмыкнул, не придумав, что на это ответить.

Для того, чтобы выйти наружу, Сейджуро снова пришлось прикладывать карту и вводить длинный код. 

— Ты его запомнил что ли? — Чихиро больше не чувствовал потока и был несколько озадачен.

— Конечно, — Сейджуро высокомерно усмехнулся. Пусть он всё ещё тяжело опирался на Чихиро, а его кожа была белой, как бумага, но смотрел он уже вполне осмысленно.

— Тебе лучше? Можешь объяснить, что происходит?

— Прямо сейчас? — Сейджуро махнул рукой направо, и они повернули в боковой тоннель. 

— А когда?

— Когда выберемся?

— А если не выберемся? Мне умереть от любопытства? — желчно осведомился Чихиро. — Или от непонимания?

— Чихиро! — искренне возмутился Сейджуро.

— Ещё раз ты меня этим не собьёшь. Что происходит? С кем ты разговаривал?

— С одним из кураторов проекта, полагаю. С тем, кто решил воспользоваться нашим куполом и тем, что оставшиеся в живых оказались заперты здесь. И теперь здесь огромное поле для медицинских, генетических, химических и биологических экспериментов.

Чихиро задумался, и следующие минут десять они шли, окружённые молчанием.

— Что дальше?

— Нужно обсудить это с Сацуки. И Шоичи.

Им попалась добротная каменная лестница, и они спустились на пару уровней вниз.

— Ты знаешь, куда нам идти?

— Знаю. Не задавай глупых вопросов. 

— Почему здесь так тихо? — только успел спросить Чихиро, как сзади что-то громко зашуршало.

— Здесь бегает слишком много крыс, — беззаботно улыбнулся Сейджуро здоровенному зверю, вышедшему к ним из полумрака, — и внешней связью пользуются крайне редко, это очень затратно.

Крыса чересчур разумно посмотрела на них и юркнула в тёмный коридор.

— А крысы здесь разумные, да? Они ведь подверглись какой-то мутации?

— Конечно. У них тут своя цивилизация, — хмыкнул Сейджуро.

— Ты шутишь?

— Шучу, — не очень убедительно ответил Сейджуро. С каждым шагом он всё увереннее держался на ногах. Чихиро подозревал, что без новой порции стимулятора здесь не обошлось. 

Из лабиринта подземных тоннелей они вышли в совершенно незнакомом Чихиро месте. Часть зданий была разрушена мощными ударами — словно ребёнок великана колотил по ним длинной палкой и никак не мог наиграться. После тусклого освещения внизу, даже пасмурный день казался невыносимо ярким. Сейджуро сощурился, но надевать очки не стал. Они успели пройти всего несколько шагов, как из-за угла выехал чёрный фургон, двойник прежнего зелёного, затормозил и из открытых дверей выглянула Сацуки.

— Вы в порядке?

— В относительном, — усмехнулся Чихиро и помог Сейджуро забраться внутрь.

— Мы в порядке. Не беспокойся, пожалуйста.

— Слышишь, какой вежливый? — возмутился Чихиро. — Веришь ему? 

— Я буду в норме минут через десять-пятнадцать, — вздохнул Сейджуро и закрыл глаза.

— Мы едем на Акихабару, если нет возражений. Сейджуро?

— Никаких.

— У вас там база? — поинтересовался Чихиро.

— Одна из, — кивнула Сацуки. — Отдохни тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ханамию написала Элот, за что ей огромное спасибо!


	9. 9

Что самое удивительное, Сейджуро даже не соврал. К приезду на базу неестественная бледность ушла с его лица, и он вполне твёрдо стоял на ногах, а Чихиро, наоборот, начало пошатывать от усталости — сходил на нет эффект стимулятора, возвращая к предыдущей бессонной ночи.

Кто-то из Тоо перевёз сюда их мотоцикл, и Чихиро искренне обрадовался, что им не придётся искать новый транспорт. Руки чесались сразу же проверить, всё ли в порядке, но под выразительным взглядом Сацуки Чихиро покорно прошёл мимо.

Чихиро ужасно устал. Тревоги и опасности, которые расцвечивали дни этой странной поездки, превратились в тяжёлые, асфальтово-серые плиты и придавили его к земле. Откровенно говоря, он никуда не хотел идти. Здорово было бы сесть на землю у мотоцикла и почитать книгу. Не быть ни там, ни здесь. Не вписываться в сложную систему координат Сейджуро. Не прокручивать в голове десятки вопросов, которые нужно задать.

Тоо заняли несколько первых этажей уцелевшей высотки. Чихиро не стал спрашивать, почему на этой базе вопрос с ресурсами и отоплением решался иначе. Его это совершенно не касалось.

Они едва успели переодеться в свою одежду, как Сейджуро сразу же перехватил Шоичи и усадил за широкий стол с развёрнутыми на нём картами. Чихиро всё ещё старательно не слушал. Весь мир превратился в белый шум.

Мимо пробежали робособаки, Чихиро не разобрал, догонял Шо-чан Дай-чана или наоборот. Должно быть, Хоо тоже заинтересовала эта игра, и он стрелой рванул вдогонку, пока не оказался верхом на Шо-чане. Все робозвери остановились на пару секунд, обменялись какой-то информацией и разбежались в разные стороны. 

— Они будут что-то искать, — подсказала Сацуки.

— Они… — Чихиро подбирал слова, — отлаживают командное взаимодействие, да?

— Да, ты всё верно понял, — она махнула рукой в сторону сидящих за столом Сейджуро, Шоичи и развалившегося в кресле Дайки, — они тоже.

— … Макото не подвёл? — как Чихиро ни старался абстрагироваться от происходящего за столом, но сознание само выцепило это имя из речи Шоичи. То ли имя было сказано с особым чувством, то ли впечатления от лидера Кирисаки оказались неизгладимыми.  
Сейджуро что-то ответил вполголоса, Чихиро напряг слух, но не смог ничего разобрать.

Шоичи медленно повернул голову, понимающе посмотрел на Чихиро и широко улыбнулся. Сейджуро обернулся тоже, словно пытаясь понять, что такого увидел Шоичи, скользнул невидящим взглядом по Чихиро, продолжая говорить...

Никто не заметил, как Чихиро вышел на улицу. Ему и в Ракузан удавался этот трюк, но тогда Чихиро ещё был уверен, что исчезает, и только то, что Сейджуро его помнит, спасало его от полного забвения. Если подумать, то Сейджуро никогда ничего подобного не говорил.

Холодный осенний ветер немного освежил голову. Чихиро было всё равно куда идти, лишь бы не останавливаться. Разбитые витрины сменили цветные стены, расписанные граффити в два человеческих роста. Они чем-то разительно отличались от рисунков в Шутоку, но усталый мозг отказывался понимать чем. 

Нога разболелась. Чихиро забрёл внутрь относительно целого здания и перелез через закрытый турникет. Он упрямо поднимался наверх, по навсегда остановившимся эскалаторам, затянутым толстым слоем живых и мёртвых растений. Через дыры на крыше пробивались лучи света, такие плотные, что к ним хотелось прикоснуться. Они изменяли пространство помещения, как будто заломы на старой фотографии, с которых ссыпается краска, и изображение теряет единство, делится на отдельные кусочки и, выцветая, теряет смысл. 

Здесь когда-то должна была быть станция, Чихиро видел полуразрушенные линии рельсов снаружи. Небесный поезд никогда больше здесь не пойдёт. 

Защитные стёкла уцелели каким-то чудом и сейчас надёжно ограждали станцию от внешних звуков. Разглядывая причудливые рисунки пыли на металлических скамейках, Чихиро подумал, что когда-то это был красивый мир. Технологичный, стремительный и очень яркий. Не нужно было Сейджуро и потока, чтобы представить, как переливался огнями город, и куда-то спешили люди. Можно было сесть на поезд и приехать на незнакомую станцию, и не нужно было пробираться через аномалии и разрушенные районы. Радужной картинке мешал только один вопрос: что самому Чихиро делать в таком мире? Где его место? 

Нужно было протереть скамейку, но смысл этого действия потерялся, Чихиро плюхнулся, поднимая облачка пыли и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Пылинки медленно оседали в одном из световых лучей. Чихиро протянул руку к лучу — и, конечно, он оказался совсем не плотным, просто тёплым, — в ярком свете контуры руки размывались, цвета исчезали, и только тень на полу служила подтверждением, что между светом и полом что-то есть. От стены раздался едва уловимый шорох, Чихиро, взвинченный до предела , отреагировал мгновенно, но пистолет достать не успел: из-за угла на него любопытно таращилась здоровая крыса размером с кошку. Глаза-бусинки смотрели вполне осмысленно и почти приветливо, зверюга несколько раз втянула воздух, морща носик и шевеля длинными усами, и неторопливо зашагала по своим делам, не обращая внимания на человека.

— Даже крысам пофиг, есть тут я или нет, — тихо буркнул под нос Чихиро. На серой крысиной шёрстке ему почудился розовато-сиреневый отлив. 

Книга, которую Сейджуро спрятал в его карман, была на своём месте, не потерялась и не пострадала во всей этой суете. Шершавая серая обложка тоже слегка запылилась, превратив книгу в часть этой станции. Чихиро запоздало сообразил, что даже не знает её названия, и открыл первую страницу.

Сморгнул мутную пелену перед глазами, которая иногда появлялась и не давала сосредоточиться на словах. Но легче не стало. Этого языка Чихиро не знал, хоть и регулярно встречал сделанные на нём маркировки. Были понятны только цифры — 451, но он даже не мог предположить, что они означают. 

Сейджуро опять… — мысль была такой едкой, что Чихиро даже не стал её додумывать. Ему разве что было интересно, существовало ли прочитанное Сейджуро на самом деле или он всё придумал. Чихиро машинально листал страницы: тихий бумажный шелест приносил умиротворение.

Сначала тишину разбил знакомый шум металлических крыльев, потом размеренно-чеканный стук шагов. Чихиро бы не удивился, если бы этот ритм был выверен заранее до секунды. Хоо спикировал вниз и обежал вокруг лавки, задорно цокая лапками и оставляя в пыли круг из птичьих следов. 

Чихиро медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Если он только задаст первый вопрос о том, что он видел и слышал в Храме, то остальные, удерживаемые его молчаливым согласием, посыпятся, как книги с верхней полки. 

— Можно было сказать, что уходишь.

— Зачем тратить на это время? — в тон ответил Чихиро и сам перешёл в нападение. — 451 что? Как называется эта книга?

— 451 градус по шкале Фаренхайта. Это температура, при которой горит бумага, — и снова в глазах Сейджуро промелькнуло что-то чужое, полное тоски, затёртой до глянца, — и книги.

— Почему ты не сказал сразу, что я не смогу её прочесть?

— Мне показалось, что тебя это расстроит. 

— А всё остальное? Почему все знали? — этот простой вопрос, произнесённый, наконец, вслух, словно прорвал заслон, и Чихиро затопила горькая обида. — Только не я. И Лео! И остальные, наверное. Даже этот “плохой мальчик” из Кирисаки! Почему?

— “Плохой мальчик” из Кирисаки сам догадался. В остальном… — Сейджуро замолчал. 

Чихиро ждал нового потока бессмысленных объяснений и растерялся, зацепился взглядом за пальцы в обрезанных перчатках, неловко обнимающие предплечье над локтем. Бессмысленный ограждающий жест, не способный защитить.

— Ну так как, Сейджуро? Почему?

— Если бы что-то пошло не так до финальной стадии, тебе бы стёрли память обо мне, но не ликвидировали и не исключили из эксперимента, — помолчав ещё немного, наконец ответил Сейджуро. 

— Ты сейчас это серьёзно? — опешил Чихиро. — Меня бы заставили тебя забыть, и это было бы... приемлемо? 

— Для меня — да, — серьёзно кивнул Сейджуро. — Оставался шанс, что ты сможешь присоединиться к Тоо, или вернуться в Ракузан. 

— Да ты себя представь на моём месте! — зло прокричал Чихиро. — Совсем сдурел?

— Я и был на твоём месте. 

Чихиро ощутил пустоту, большую дыру под рёбрами, подпирающую желудок и диафрагму. Он осторожно накрыл ладонью чуть подрагивающие, холодные пальцы Сейджуро. Любые слова сейчас казались неправильными и неуместными. 

Сейджуро смотрел своим особенным, колючим, пронизывающим до костей взглядом несколько секунд, а потом шагнул ближе и решительно обнял, притянул Чихиро и низко наклонился, прижимаясь щекой к макушке.

— Никогда. Я не позволю стереть тебе память. Я… не позволю ставить на нас эксперименты, — Сейджуро говорил со спокойной, непреодолимой убеждённостью человека, который всё знает наперёд. 

Чихиро бы поверил, если бы память не сыграла с ним шутку, подкинув полустёртое, чужое воспоминание, что он видел в потоке и потом забыл, о маленьком и бесконечно одиноком мальчике. Сейджуро стоял у обрыва часами, наблюдая за рисунком волн, пытаясь вспомнить нечто важное. И не мог. 

— Глупый мальчишка, — прошептал Чихиро в пахнущую пылью и порохом кожаную куртку и обнял Сейджуро в ответ.

А что, если другого подходящего поворота не будет? Если завтра некого и нечего будет спасать?

Как десятки раз до этого между сном и реальностью, Чихиро поймал чужое лицо ладонями и медленно, очень медленно коснулся пересохшими губами чужих губ. Сейджуро застыл на мгновение, чуть качнулся вперёд, наклонился ниже, крепче вжимаясь в губы. 

Чихиро не знал, не понимал, как правильно. Горячие искры жгли губы, воздух застревал в горле. Чихиро попытался слизать это ощущение и неловко проник языком в чужой рот. Сейджуро был как кровь, как звенящий металл. 

Сейджуро был как кофе, синтетический и горький. 

Сейджуро был как волна, когда заполнил собой все чувства и мысли Чихиро. 

Сейджуро целовал в ответ неловко и слепо, сбивался, задевал нос Чихиро своим и тихо вздыхал. Чихиро чувствовал, как необратимо искажаются воспоминания: он пытался вспомнить хотя бы один из своих снов, сравнить одного Сейджуро с другим. И не мог. 

Остался только этот самоуверенный идиот с тонкой полоской шрама на левой скуле. 

Чихиро воспользовался передышкой, чтобы закрыть, наконец, вопрос, который изводил его последние несколько дней.

— Сейджуро? Цель поездки немного прояснилась. Но остальное было зачем? Зачем океан? Зачем Радужный Мост? 

— Иногда имеет значение, не только куда едешь и зачем, но и с кем, — неожиданно мягко прозвучало в ответ. Чихиро потерял дар речи и вхолостую хватанул воздух ртом, краем глаза заметив взлетающего Хоо.

— Баааааа-кааааа! — упало на них с потолка и отразилось гулким эхом от стен, — баааа-кааааа, бааа—кааа...

Чихиро понятия не имел, что это значит, но почему-то хотел согласиться.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я вспомнила, что не принесла иллюстрацию!  
> Сейджуро и Хоо у стены с граффити в Шутоку:)


End file.
